A Thin Red Line
by Dratsum
Summary: Under the pretense of house unity, Harry gets paired with Elladora Malfoy, a proud fifth year Slytherin who firmly believes in the ideals of her parents and the bigotry that is the Malfoy way. But is this truly who she is? As she is torn between lies and the truth, can Harry help her find the way to uncovering her true identity while a war wages around them?
1. Search and Destroy

**A Thin Red Line**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any components of the Harry Potter series, but I _do_ own this twist on the story!

**Summary:** Under the pretense of house unity, Harry gets paired with Elladora Malfoy, a proud fifth year Slytherin who firmly believes in the ideals of her parents and the bigotry that is the Malfoy way. But is this truly who she is? As she is torn between lies and the truth, can Harry help her find the way to uncovering her true identity while a war wages around them?

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Thanks for clicking on the story; I hope you all enjoy it. This story is set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The first two chapters are setting the stage, after that it will jump to sixth year and switch points of view frequently. I will try to update as fast as I can, but real life comes first. Happy reading!

**Prologue Part I: Search and Destroy**

The ink on the quill scratched smoothly across the parchment as the man wrote at his desk. The illuminated candles beside him flickered, causing his stormy eyes to glance at the dancing flame, curious about its unnatural waver. The room was filled with a near dead silence, until the light patter of shoes on rich, oak wood drifted to his ears. Setting his quill down, his eyes glanced over the long shadows the candles in the room created, looming towards the door.

The door burst open in one swift movement, snuffing out the flames. The only light in the room came from the ominous glow of the fireplace. From the shadows, he saw a silhouette of a figure, tall and confident, causing him to narrow his eyes. What could she possibly want?

"Hello Bellatrix."

"Lucius," came the excited greeting from his sister-in-law. He lifted a delicately arched eyebrow as she strode forth into the room, coming to a halt in front of his desk. He waited for her to say something but nothing came; she merely stared at him with a heavy intensity. Her face was pale, the large purple bags under her eyes bold from the stark contrast of her skin. Her hair was a frazzled mess, but she had an eerie smile on her face. She appeared happier than he'd seen her in weeks.

The blonde looked back down at his desk, picking up his quill once again to resume his work. He was becoming increasingly irritated with her presence as he could see her shaking before him out of the corner of his eye.

"I found her." Bellatrix blurted out, no longer able to contain herself.

"Who?" Lucius asked lazily, his elegant looping cursive covering the parchment.

Bellatrix growled in inpatients, laying her hands flat on the surface of the desk as she looked steadily into his eyes.

"Who do you think?" Bellatrix questioned sarcastically, staring at the idiot before her as she saw the cogs turn in his brain, trying to decipher who she meant. She sighed in frustration at the blank look on his face, "_Her_ Lucius. The girl. Who else have we spent the last few months looking for?"

"What?" Lucius asked sharply, his eyes snapping to her excited face.

"_I_ found her." Bellatrix repeated triumphantly, putting a little too much emphasis on the 'I' than Lucius would have liked. A proud smirk graced her features, causing a small burst of anger to flare from within his chest, but he quickly quelled it. In an instant, he was up from his chair and strode quickly around his desk, bumping the table in his haste. The inkwell tipped and the elegant eagled quill he had received from his father fell with it, the end catching on a smoldering tip of a candle, singeing the end. But he didn't care. This was far more important.

"Who?" He asked in a sharp, demanding voice.

The smirk on Bellatrix's face widened.

She stood for a few moments, loving the suspense and ire that she knew was building within the blonde, before taking a step back. She said nothing but reached inside her silken black robes and pulled out a picture.

"One guess."

She tossed the picture flippantly to him, crossing her arms proudly over her chest. Lucius caught it with a fervent haste and quickly flipped the photo over. His eyes scanned the photograph, and although his face gave nothing away, Bellatrix knew he felt the same surprise she had when she saw his eyebrows raise ever so slightly. Her glittering black eyes studied his face as his eyes bore into the picture.

Moments passed, the cracking of the fire the only noise filling the room, before his demeanor relaxed. He drew his head and body to his full height, his eyes meeting her keen features.

He smirked, "I see."

"This is disgusting," Bellatrix whined, a look of absolute revulsion on her face as she stared down at the goblet, "I am not-"

"Yes, you are." Lucius growled, thrusting the goblet into her hand, a tuff of hair being pushed into the other. She flinched at the contact, pinching the hair between her thumb and index finger as if trying to have it come in contact with as little of her skin as possible.

"You're acting like a petulant child. Now pull yourself together, you are doing this."

"Lucius this is ridiculous. Why do we have to go this far, to this extreme-"

"Because this is the way it has to be done. This is the most surefire and safest way to complete our mission. We cannot afford to be caught. _Especially_ me. I've convinced the ministry my actions were not of my own-"

"You were a coward-" She snarled, interrupting him briefly.

"-to protect my family." He continued, glaring at her. She snorted and shook her head, looking away from him as well.

"There has to be another way. We can transfigure our features…"

"No, it's too risky. It has to be this way." As Bellatrix began to protest once again, Lucius's lips turned up into a half smirk, half snarl. "Or maybe you don't have as much devotion to our Lord as you have led others to believe."

It had worked, just as he expected.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed, smoldering as she turned a hate-filled glare onto Lucius. Her grip around the jewel encrusted goblet doubled and a small crack appeared on the side of the glass.

She lifted a threatening finger, her voice coming out in a ground whisper, "_Never_ question my loyalty to my Lord ever again. I am the most devoted to him, his second in command, I would do anything for him-"

"Then drink." Lucius said simply, challenging her statement. She threw him another venomous glare before dropping the hairs into the concoction. The liquid hissed inside the cup, smoke billowing forth from the very core. Try as she might, the raven haired witch could not keep the disgusted expression from her features as she raised the glass to her lips, choking the drink back.

After several seconds she stopped and began to gag, looking to put down the glass.

"It's in your mind Bellatrix, just drink the damn potion."

Bellatrix shuttered but obeyed, bringing the glass to her lips once again. This time she drained it back, opening her throat so as to not taste the grayish lumps as she finished the glass.

Gasping for air, she put the glass on the table and shivered, her hands clutching the marbled countertop.

"There's nothing worse," She choked out, "than muggle."

Lucius rolled his eyes at her dramatics, though silently agreeing with her, before dropping a few strands of black hair into the liquid himself. He stirred it around, his nose scrunched in disgust from the foul odor it emitted. Lifting the glass, he swallowed the potion quickly, his face hardly tensing as he did.

As he finished, he dropped the goblet onto the counter as well, his hands too grasping onto the side for support. He closed his eyes as his skin gave a painful lurch, his hand bubbling from the effects of the potion. He cringed when he felt his body morph, becoming broader and more muscled than before. He heard Bellatrix struggling beside him as well, as she too began to transform.

"Thank Merlin that's over." Bellatrix breathed to his left a few minutes later, shifting to stand upright.

Lucius opened his eyes, raising them to the mirror mounted on the ivory green walls. Staring back at him was not his usual elegant blonde hair or stormy blue eyes. His reflection resembled that of a weightlifter, and of poor breeding, his face unfortunately clumped together around the nose, giving him a large forehead and chin. His ears stuck out behind thick black hair, reminding him vaguely of that bumbling oaf half-bred pet of Dumbledore's that always clunked around that grounds of the school. He turned to his right, noticing the change in Bellatrix's features as well. Her hair fell down her back in long brunette curls. Her lips were pink and full, with bright piercing eyes. Her cheekbones were high giving her a posh regal look. His eyes drifted down to her chest, then the small curve of her back to slim tanned legs. The sound of her voice snapped him back to attention.

"Let's get on with this then, I don't want to be in this body any longer than I need to." Bellatrix lashed out, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him expectantly.

"Fine," He said, reaching over to a chair to grab a set of clothes, "Wear this."

She grabbed the muggle clothes from the now raven haired man, her face twisting as she felt the cloth.

"Such simple clothes-"

"Just put them on." He barked, not wanting to hear her complaining anymore. He pulled off his now tight robes and shirt, working on the belt of his pants when he heard Bellatrix clear her throat.

He glanced sideways at her, noticing she hadn't moved an inch.

"What are you doing? Get going, we only have the one batch of potion, which if I need to remind you, we just drank. We have one hour. _Exactly_. We don't have time to waste."

"I know that," She snapped back, irritated at his tone, "I need to change."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Well get on with it then."

"_Alone_."

Lucius scoffed to himself but looked up at her still form.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack." She said, no trace of humor on her face.

Lucius growled, "What's it matter? It's not like it's you. I'm changing in front of you-"

"Yes and as_ lovely_ as that sight is," She drawled, the sarcasm ringing through his ears, "Get out."

"Fine." He snatched up his clothes and exited the room. He once again began changing when Bellatrix came up to the door. He unconsciously looked her over once again before meeting her eyes. She smirked, pulling her robes up tantalizingly, showing off more of her toned legs before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Hurry up." Lucius hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm trying, something's off with this muggle, it's like her legs aren't the same length. I keep having to limp and it's popping out my hip-"

"I don't care."

Beside him Bellatrix stopped, placing her hand against the brick wall beside her.

"Wait, I have to-"

But Lucius didn't let her finish. He grabbed her arms and looked around them at the bustle of people, before yanking her into a less populated alleyway.

"Get your act together Bellatrix," He said, pointing a threatening finger at her, only inches away from her face. "You are not going to mess this up for me-"

"For you?" She hissed, and though her eyes were much different, the same emotion of hate shone through them as they had before. "Need I remind you that _I_ was the one who found her, who found out where they'd be, at what time? You did nothing, but now you're acting like you're the one giving orders? I don't think so."

She reached inside her robes subtly as she talked, grasping onto her wand before resting the tip threateningly over his heart.

"I give the orders Lucius. This is _my _mission. You should know better than to aggravate me." She gave a satisfied smirk as she watched his Adam's apple bob from a heavy gulp, backing away from her immediately.

He cleared his throat and regained his posture, turning swiftly on his heels as though the incident had never happened, marching back into the sea of people.

Bellatrix followed silently behind him as they quickly wove their way through the crowded street. They had not anticipated it being this crowded. It would make their job much more challenging. She suggested another time when they had entered Diagon Alley and saw the crowded street, but Lucius had insisted they continued. But now, as they neared the end of the street, the road dividing into two parts, their eyes all the while scanning the crowd for their target, she thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Lucius, this isn't the right time, it's much too crowded. Besides, maybe our source had been wrong, maybe they're not here."

"They are here."

"Where?" Bellatrix hissed, stretching out her arms. "We're nearing the end of the street and we haven't caught sight of any of them."

"Then we'll circle back around and look again," He snapped. He immediately regretted his tone when he saw her brow crease while her wand twitched in her hand. He carried on in a lighter tone, "You said they were very clear and sure-

"Yes but he's also a blundering fool and possibly got the people mixed up. He works at the ministry after all."

"Look we-"

Bellatrix huffed and turned away, ignoring his voice. Her eyes scanned the crowd hopelessly before she straightened, gripping Lucius's arm hard in her hand.

"There."

"And I don't- What?"

"_There_." She hissed, gesturing with her head to a shop across the street. Inside the window he caught a glimpse of the figure in the photograph. His heart began to race as he followed Bellatrix across the street, trying to appear as casual as possible.

The bell on the door chimed lightly in their ears. As they squeezed through the people in the doorway, a man bumped hard into Bellatrix, shoving past her roughly to get by.

"Why you insolent-" Bellatrix began with a sneer, whipping out her wand quickly.

"No." Lucius whispered in a stern voice, forcing her wand arm down as it grew red from the spell in her mind. "Not now, we're close."

Bellatrix shook with anger but breathed deeply, trying to calm her easily agitated nerves. At Lucius's apprehensive look, she pushed passed him, making her way around the shelves.

"Is she here?" Bellatrix asked Lucius from the corner of her mouth. She cast her eyes around the crowded room, moving past isle after isle in the small shop. "Maybe we missed them, maybe they already left."

"They're here somewhere, just be patient, we'll find them."

"But what-"

"Hello!"

Both turned to their left to see a bubbly blonde standing beside them, in a crisp white and black uniform. She held a clipboard in her hand, and a bright smile adorned her face.

"Hello," came Lucius's voice coolly, as he gripped onto Bellatrix shoulders to keep her calm. They tried walking past her, but she kept with them, her smile never wavering from her face.

"What are you looking for today?"

"Just browsing." Lucius muttered, trying to get past her.

"Well," The woman said energetically, the high pitched sound of her voice grating on both their nerves, "We've got an excellent selection of staff recommended books up at the counter if you're interested."

"Thank you, but I believe my wife," he heard Bellatrix snort, "has something particular in mind over here."

"Alright, well, my name is Katie. If you need any help, at all, feel free to-"

"Ugh, move!" Bellatrix ground out, clenching her fists together to gather herself. She stalked past the shocked saleswoman, and Lucius trailed after her, trying to avoid the appalled looks being thrown his way.

"That wasn't exactly a way to keep unnoticed." Lucius murmured under his breath.

But Bellatrix ignored him, "Stupid mudblood. I bet she was one too, she reeked of it. How dare she approach us? I'm Bellatrix Black Lestrange," Lucius attempted to shushed her quickly, "my ancestors built the shop she so proudly works at. Common filth, that's what she is. I-"

"Control yourself." Lucius said, smacking himself mentally for Bellatrix's pureblood superiority. Even though it was rightly placed, it was getting in the way. "Or do we need to take the polyjuice potion over again?"

Bellatrix immediately stopped her rant.

"Now listen," Lucius said, "just keep quiet and look for them. They're in here somewhere. Just don't deal with anyone."

Bellatrix listen but chose not to acknowledge him, lest it make him think he was indeed in charge. She strode throughout the store, Lucius doing the same, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the figures in the photograph. Turning a corner, Lucius smacked right into a man, causing them both to stagger back slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," the man exclaimed, adjusting his crooked glasses. "Wasn't watching were I was going I suppose. It's a bit crowded in here today. I knew we should have gone earlier, everyone else is here for their Christmas shopping, but well," the man gave a chuckle, gesturing back to his wife, "she always wins."

Lucius resisted the strong urge to step back in disgust, throwing out the customary mocking comment at the man. Instead, he gave a forced smile.

"I know what you mean."

"Dear, could you help please?" The woman behind him said, holding a fidgeting baby in her hands.

"Coming sweetheart," the man said. He gave Lucius one last friendly grin before turning around to help his wife. Lucius began to smile back, but as soon as the man's face was turned, it became a scowl. But as his eyes watched the two adults lightly argue back and forth, his attention drifted to the child now in a buggy. There she was, within their grasp. Now all he needed was a way to-

"Lucius, I can't find them anywhere, they must have left. If we hurry, we may be able to-" Began the well-known feminine voice from behind him, but as he stepped out of the way and turned her, she fell silent, an eerie grin appearing on her face.

"Now we have to be calm about this Bella. One wrong move and it's over. We're done."

"Of course." Bellatrix said, nodding lightly. The couple in front of them paid Lucius and Bellatrix no heed, too occupied with their children.

"You distract the family, I'll grab the child."

Bellatrix gave a fierce expression, "I'll grab her, she's too precious for you to go about it. She's mine."

Lucius backed off as Bellatrix's unblinking eyes focused solely on her target.

"Get on with it then, we haven't got much time."

Bellatrix eagerly started forth, hardly giving notice to the parents. She noticed their backs were turned and, seeing the opportunity, reached out, her hands going for the child.

Just as her hands reached inside the buggy, the man who had bumped into Lucius turned around, causing Bellatrix to fall forward, pretending she had tripped.

"Oh goodness, are you alright?" The man asked, coming to her aid immediately.

"Fine," she snapped harshly, roughly pulling her arm out of his grasp. She stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes before catching Lucius eye. He glared at her, mouthing the words, 'be nice.'

She turned back to the startled man, forcing her lips to pull back into a smile.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for your help, it's very kind of you." She said sweetly, her blood boiling beneath her veins to have to be civil with _these_ people.

"Oh, it was no trouble," the man said with a genuine smile. He looked down at his daughter, warmth in his eyes as he bent down, adjusting her shirt, which she had somehow rigged her arm through the whole encircling her neck. "Here tyke, let me help you out." He smiled fondly at her before lifting her arm gently out of the hole and slipping it into her sleeve.

Bellatrix stood back annoyed, turning her body slightly to the shelf once again. She pulled out a book from the lowest shelf, flipping through the pages as she pretended to be interested at what she was reading, but on the inside, immensely irritated with the man and his brat.

Lucius had known Bellatrix for many years, and was therefore in tune with her emotions. He saw the annoyance flare in her eyes, saw the rigid stance she took while fiddling with a book. He was running out of time.

Casting his eyes around for something, anything to distract the parents, his eyes landed on a heavy stack of tattered, leather bound books stacked high on the counter near the parents, being heightened by their son every few minutes as he eagerly added more and more.

"No son, not that- _Tit for Tat_? You aren't even old enough read any of these things-"

But the boy paid him no heed, running back to a nearby shelf to add more to the teetering pile. And that's when Lucius acted.

Pulling his wand stealthily from his robes, he pointed them at the pile, muttering a spell underneath his breath. It had worked just as he had hoped. The books knocked over, colliding with the floor below. Bellatrix looked up from her book the moment the noise reached her ears, seeing the backs of the two parents.

"Oh bollocks-"

Bellatrix jumped forward, yanking the child from within the carriage. Its face screwed up at the intrusion, and Lucius, recognizing the signs of a crying child, immediately shot a silencing spell at it. The baby opened her mouth, intending to cry, to alert her parents, but was confused to find her voice did not work. Tears coursed down her cheeks while Bellatrix hugged her to her body, flinging half of her cloak around the struggling child to hide her from view. As they darted out of the front of the store, one voice broke out over the bustle of chatter in the shop. All other occupants came to a standstill, alarmed by the mother's anguished cry.

"_Ginny!?_"


	2. Change of Plans

**Prologue Part II: Change of Plans**

The doors to the manor burst open, revealing the faces of Bellatrix and Lucius as they quickly stumbled inside, shutting the doors firmly behind them. Exultant expressions of triumph spread across their features as they both quickly made their way through the elegant foyer, past the stairs into Lucius's study.

"Finally." Bellatrix breathed in a relived sigh, pulling out the child from beneath her robes. She held it away from her in both her hand, looking on in disgust as tears continuously slid down the child's face.

"Worthless brat." Bellatrix muttered, walking over to a nearby chair. She dropped the baby from her hands, Ginny bouncing lightly on the black leather surface before falling to her side. Pushing herself up with her arms, she looked at the two once again and began to cry.

"Thank Merlin you have that thing silenced, I'd never be able to listen to it for a second." She complained, before noticing her reflection on a mirror hung on the opposite wall. Her face turned from loath to joy as she noticed her appearance, rushing over to the gold lined mirror.

"I'm back. Yes, I'm back." She nearly panted, fawning over her features in the mirror. Her long elegant fingers combed through her shimmering black hair, loving the feel of it in her hands. "That muggle was so filthy. And the way she walked, nothing but unbearable. I'm back." She whispered once again, staring unblinkingly at her own reflection.

"We're not done yet. We have to deal with…" Lucius's stormy cold eyes looked over the child, his nose twitching as he looked for a word, "_this_."

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder at him, seemingly snapping out of her daze.

"Oh that?" She questioned airily, making her way over to the baby. "Let's deal with it now then."

"So you'll do it?" Lucius asked, walking over to stand beside her.

"Of course I will, the Dark Lord wanted it done. I found her, I'll do it. I'll claim credit for it once he returns." She looked over to him, giving him a sly look, "Why? Too squeamish to kill an infant?"

Lucius did not answer, but looked on as Bellatrix pulled out her wand. The child, 'Ginny', looked up at them with honey brown eyes, and although she was only a year old, the fear and confusion in them was unmistakable.

"Hmm… what spell shall I use?" Bellatrix wondered, tapping the tip of the wand against her chin, studying the whimpering child before her.

Lucius's stomach turned, "Just get it done quickly and do it clean, there's no need to do any of that."

Bellatrix sighed exaggeratedly, lowering her wand. "Fine. What happens after I kill her?"

"What do you mean? Then it's over. There's nothing left for us to complete."

"I mean, what do we do with her? Toss her in the fire? I'm all for that, but you seem to be a bit more spineless and reluctant," she mocked, "about how it's done."

Lucius sighed as well, his brow creasing in thought, "We'll have Dobby dispose of her. Dobby." He called out in a commanding tone and in an instant a slight crack was heard and before him stood a small and skinny house elf in a worn and dirty pillowcase.

"Y-y-yes sir? Master called Dobby sir?"

"Stand there and keep quiet. You'll dispose of this child's body after we're through with dealing with her."

"Dobby… what?" The house elf asked in alarm, peeking from behind Bellatrix to look at the scared child. "Is sir going to, going to kill her?" Dobby asked in a choked voice, looking at Lucius with a pale drained face.

Lucius barred his teeth at the creature, causing him to flinch as he knew what was coming. Lucius was at him in less than two steps. With a swift kick, he sent the elf flying, crashing into a nightstand, causing the lamp atop it to waver before it crashed to the floor below, shattering the crystal into tiny pieces.

"Pick. It. Up," Lucius ground out, clenching his teeth together. Dobby staggered to his feet, hastily sweeping the broken glass together with his hands, small cuts appearing with pricks of blood as he did so. "And sit there until I need you."

The small elf quivered, huddling near the nightstand as Lucius turned away, giving his attention back to Bellatrix.

"Well, if you're going to do it, get on with it then."

"Fine," Bellatrix said, turning to the small child. "Any last words?" She asked Ginny, before snickering to herself at her own joke, whilst Lucius rolled his eyes once again. He looked at Bellatrix, then to the redhead on the chair, who sat gripping the cushion below her as if she knew what was coming. He looked away.

"Avada Ke-"

The door to the study burst open despite the numerous locking charms placed upon it.

"Lucius what on earth is going on down here? First I wake up and you've decided to disappear _again_, for what seems like the twelfth time this month, to Merlin only knows where, and now you-" The blonde woman stopped short, her jaw dropping open at the sight of her sister pointing a threatening wand at the tear stained face of a toddler on a chair.

"What's going on?" she asked hesitantly, staring back and forth between the baby and Bellatrix.

"Nothing Narcissa, this doesn't concern you." Lucius stepped forward, trying to usher his wife back through the doors but she strode past him and marched to her sister.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"What's it look like?" Bellatrix huffed, waving her arm towards the baby, "Just taking care of some last minute business."

"Bella," Narcissa continued, but her sister ignored her, turning back to the child, "Avada Keda-"

"_Bella!_" Narcissa admonished, "You can't- you… she's just a child, what good is going to come from killing her?"

"Something the Dark Lord wanted done, confidential information-"

"We're sisters Bella, I don't care if the information is confidential or not. Tell me what's going on." She saw the blank expression of her sister… cold, uncaring, and unresponsive. Thinking quickly, she stepped in front of the child to act as a shield between her and her sister.

"Narcissa move."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"That's confidential in-"

"I don't care; I won't let you hurt her until you tell me what's going on. _In my house_."

"Move." Bellatrix ordered in annoyance, her ire rising at her sister.

"No."

Bellatrix gave a dramatic sigh, lowering her wand.

"Lucius, get your wife to move."

"Narcissa-" Lucius began in a smooth tone.

"Don't even go there; I'll deal with you later." Narcissa declared, giving him a withering look, "I'm assuming you were a part of this, what were you thinking? She's just a child." She snuck a glance over her shoulder at the baby, who was batting her long blonde hair amusingly in front of her with her tiny fist. "Who is she?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Narcissa gave a thoughtful look, "Weasley? The muggle lovers? Why take their child?"

"She's involved in a prophecy concerning the Dark Lord. A possible threat that he wanted eliminated. That's what we're doing."

"But… Look at her, you can't just kill an innocent child. Lucius, how would you feel if someone had done this to Draco?"

Bellatrix turned her fixated eyes from the baby to Narcissa face, anger flooding within her, "She's no innocent child, she's a threat to our Lord-"

"She just a baby! Look at her, how can that be a threat to the Dark Lord?"

"Potter was." Lucius said coolly, interrupting the fight, "Potter was a threat and he was about the same age as this child when he took down the Dark Lord."

"Potter." Bellatrix growled, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her palm, "When I get my hands on him-"

"It's pointless to think that way Bellatrix, he's well hidden. Dumbledore's made sure of that. No one can touch him."

"Not now at least, but when I-"

As the two continued their talk of the Potter child, Narcissa's mind was in overload. They couldn't just kill a baby. Maybe she was crazy for thinking this, but since she had Draco, her motherly instinct had increased tenfold. She couldn't allow them to hurt a child, let alone a pureblood... a little girl. Something she had always wanted. Her head peeked over her shoulder at the baby, her heart aching as she spotted the shinning trail of tears that still resided on the child's face.

As the two Death Eaters continued their fight, Narcissa's voice came out resolutely.

"You can't do this."

"We can and we are Cissa, it's our duty to defend the Dark Lord and his ordeals."

"To carry on his beliefs, to defeat fully trained Aurors, or those who oppose him, not kill innocent children!" Narcissa argued back at her sister, the two glaring venomously at one another.

"She is a threat to our Lord, and therefore needs to be eliminated. Child or not. This is how it has to be done Narcissa, there is no other way." Lucius tried to explain, hoping to get through to his wife. "She will be brought up with the same thoughts and ordeals as the Weasleys and will therefore oppose the Dark Lord. We cannot let anything like this happen."

Narcissa swore, shaking her head at the cold-heartedness of the two people in front of her. She turned her eyes on the baby once again, an idea instantly forming in her mind.

"What if we kept her?"

Bellatrix took in a gasp of air, while Lucius's eyes traveled slowly from Narcissa to the child.

"_No_."

Narcissa smirked, and before the other two could react, turned around to pick up the child. It had stopped crying and was now sitting comfortably in Narcissa's arms, resting on her hip.

"Narcissa! Put that thing down at once!"

"What if we kept her?" She repeated once again but this time her voice held more confidence.

"You are not going to keep her. I found her, I retrieved her, and I am going to kill her. Now give her to me!"

"No Bella." Narcissa exclaimed strongly, looking down at the baby's rosy cheeks. She smiled and wiped a lock of hair from the girl's face.

"This is preposterous." Bellatrix yelled, kicking a nearby chair. The leg cracked from the force of the hit, causing the chair to collapse. "You cannot keep that child, she's mine."

"Not anymore she isn't." Narcissa said, running the idea over in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it.

"Lucius-" She began, turning to her husband. He stood stone still however, arms crossed and a mask of steel forming over his features.

"Wherever your mind is headed Narcissa, stop it right now. We cannot turn back. We cannot keep the child nor can we return her; the repercussion would be catastrophic for our family. From the Ministry and the Dark Lord."

"How? Look Lucius I won't let you kill this girl. If you don't want to keep her simply turn around and drop her back off at the Weasley's home, or at the Ministry. They'd never have to know it was you-"

"_No_ Narcissa, we're following through with our orders."

Bellatrix gave a triumphant smirk, reaching her hands out to take the child, but Narcissa brushed past her, walking up to Lucius.

"It would be our only way to get another child Lucius. That's what we always wanted, one little boy and one little girl. We have Draco so why not this as our little girl? We can't have any more children of our own. She's a pureblood and Draco would love to have a sister-"

"There are other ways. We'll adopt."

"And just get stuck with any sort of child? A muggleborn? A half-blood? This is a prime opportunity to have a little girl. She's right here, she could be a part of this family."

"And what, my dear sister," Bellatrix began with a snarky tone, "will you tell the Dark Lord once he returns? He'll kill her, once the truth comes out, and you'll be crushed, unable to stop it."

"Well thankfully, I don't have to worry about that. The Dark Lord is gone, he's not coming back."

Her sister's eyes narrowed into slits, stalking over to her. "Don't you _ever_ say that! He's the greatest and most feared Dark Lord in all of history. He will return. I'm going after the Longbottom's, they're powerful Aurors. They'll know a way. And once I'm through with them, they'll never talk again. They'll know of something. He'll never be gone, he'll return one day." Bellatrix was breathing heavily, and her hand twitched for her wand, but she did not grab it. Narcissa was deranged at the moment; she could not hurt her sister.

Narcissa remained calm, taking in her sister's threatening stance before turning her back to her and sitting down on a plush emerald green chair. She fiddled with the baby for a moment, conjuring a warm yellow blanket for the child and wrapping it around her. Ginny sigh contently, snuggling herself under the blankets and further into Narcissa. The blonde woman smiled, petting Ginny's head lightly, watching as the toddler fell asleep.

"Well if he does, someday, manage to return," Bellatrix barred her teeth at the words, "she'll be of no threat to him."

"And how do you figure that?"

"She'll be a Malfoy. A witch from a prominent pureblood family. She'll be of no threat to him. She'll have our beliefs and views on life, and whatever this prophecy pertains; it'll never come to pass. She will support the Dark Lord's ideals. She wouldn't grow up a blood traitor, eager to rid the world of Voldemort and his followers and therefore, will have no reason to turn. Besides," Narcissa said, smiling up at her husband, "Draco will love having a little sister."

Lucius saw the pleading eyes of his wife and sighed, rubbing his face with his ring clad hand. He mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he made his way over to a drink cart on the other side of the room. Taking time to pour himself a drink, he lifted the glass to his lips and drained the cup in one swallow. Pouring himself another, he sat down on a chair beside the cart, studying his wife and the child.

"And if word gets out she isn't ours?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but it was Bellatrix's voice he heard.

"You're going along with this?" She shrieked indignantly, her eyes nearly bulging out at Lucius. Ginny jolted up from her sleep at the noise, turning to the raven haired witch. She shrunk back into Narcissa and hid her face as the woman rubbed her back soothingly.

Lucius ignored her, "And if word gets out?"

"It won't, this will stay between the three of us. No one else will know. All the other's you had working on this assignment, tell them you never found her. Her identity will remain a mystery."

"And how will we explain that we suddenly have a child? People have seen you Narcissa, and you have obviously not been pregnant since Draco."

Narcissa's perfectly manicured eyebrows knitted together as she thought.

"Because of the miscarriages we have been having, we could simply tell people we tried once more and that it was successful. We told no one about it, because we didn't want to get our hopes up. So we used charms to hide my appearance. The baby came early and still we told no one until her health was better and she was stable. She's just now healthy to be out in public."

Lucius's hand swirled the ice in his glass, staring down at the brownish liquid below. Finally after some time, he gave a stiff shrug, raising the glass to his lips.

"Do whatever you like."

Narcissa beamed, but Bellatrix shrieked, jumping up from her own chair.

"I will not allow this to happen! Give me the child!"

"No Bella," But her sister did not listen. She came at Narcissa, arm raised with wand in hand, a mad look in her eye. "Bella, listen for a moment-"

"No, the Dark Lord asked a final request of me. I will not let him down."

"Think about it Bella, it would be beneficial to our kind. She's a pureblood, and how many more of us left are there? Truly? She could marry into another influential family. I heard the Nott's had a child, she could marry him. Theodore, I think his name is. Or what about Blaise Zambini, they're a very rich and powerful family, with high positions in the Ministry. It would be in the Dark Lord's favor and it would mean more wealth and power to the Black name."

Bellatrix froze mid-step, pondering this new outlook on the situation. She lowered her wand, staring calculatingly at the child in her sister's arms.

"It would never work, she looks nothing like you."

"Well we'd change her appearance of course."

"What? Continuously give her a polyjuice potion every hour? Transfigure her looks where a simple finite could reveal her true form?"

"No," Lucius interrupted, standing from his chair. He walked to a bookshelf, browsing through columns packed with books, clippings and scrolls. He came to a stop at a dark blue book, a red tassel hanging from the spine. Flipping it open, he ran his finger through the pages, skimming the words before stopping at a particular part. "There are potions we can use. Ones that will truly make her a Malfoy. No one would ever question it."

Both sisters looked intrigued, "What potion?"

"A blood bonding ritual. With a few drops of Narcissa's and my blood, it will transfigure her appearance, making her look as if Narcissa and I were her biological parents."

Narcissa rose from her chair, making her way to her sister.

"Please Bella." Narcissa begged, looking Bellatrix dead in the eyes. Both sisters stared at each other for quite some time, the tension in the room rising to a climactic height. Bellatrix finally looked away.

"Keep a close reign on her Narcissa. I would hate to have to kill your child in the future."

Narcissa grinned, setting Ginny down to hug her sister tightly.

"Believe me Bella, this will be a good thing."

Bellatrix shrugged, turning her back on the two. She walked towards the large oak doors engraved with the Malfoy insignia. "I've got plans with Rodolphus and Rabastan." She looked over her shoulder, flicking her hair behind her back, "I'll see the three of you later."

The soft click of the door shutting left the couple alone in the study. The sun had gone down some time ago, leaving a soft hue of colors in its wake. They stood in silence, the grandfather clock on the wall the only noise filling the room as Narcissa fussed with the baby in her arms, while Lucius looked on, an unreadable expression on his face.

The blonde haired woman pulled out her wand, conjuring a small crib for Ginny to sleep in. Summoning one of Draco's stuffed animals, a wolf he had received for his birthday, she placed the animal inside to occupy the child before turning to her husband.

"Thank you Lucius."

The man stared back at his wife, and then looked at the baby playing happily with the wolf. He watched as she pulled at its fur, giggling merrily as it growled softly. She looked up at Lucius for a moment with twinkling eyes, showing the wolf to him. He gazed at her for a moment before his lip curled back in a grimace, his eyebrows creasing together ever so slightly. He said nothing, turning around to sit back at his desk, pulling a parchment and quill towards him. He dipped the now restored eagle feather into the inkwell and continued his work, the scratching of the quill ending their discussion.

Narcissa picked up Ginny once again, adjusting the child in her arms as she made her way towards the door.

"Let's go meet your big brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Second chapter down, a lot more to go! I posted this chapter a lot fast than I normally will just to get the ball rolling into the story a bit quicker. I plan to update about once a week. What did you all think? Write a **review** and tell me your thoughts! Until next time.


	3. School Unity

**Chapter** **Three:** **School** **Unity**

"_I think it would have be very wise to consider Albus Dumbledore for Minister of Magic," said Alex Corik, an influential member of the Wizengamot Monday as our reporters caught him coming out of the latest meeting, "With the public's cries only get stronger and more desperate for a resilient internal Ministry (since the inevitable impeachment of Cornilius Fudge) every angle and option should have been considered. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our time, and has been a favorite candidate every term for minister. To have him in such a powerful position in such dark times would have be beneficial to us. There's also Harry Potter to consider…"_

"Oh boy, here they go again." The redhead said as his eyes scanned the article, shaking his head as he tossed the paper down on the table. "They'll never stop will they?"

"Doesn't look like it." Harry said bitterly, resting his head against his propped up hand on the table.

"Of course they won't, they always try to shine Harry in a positive light." Hermione said, sitting beside them reading a thick book.

"Except for last year. Weren't to keen on being friendly then were they?"

"Well, that's a given. You were making Fudge look badly by saying, well, that You-Know-Who was back. He had to do something to ridicule you, make you look bad so no one believed you."

"Well now their tune has changed hasn't it? What's this bloke Corik up to anyways? Spouting off about making you Minister. You're sixteen, it's ridiculous," Ron said before shooting Harry an apologetic look, "sorry mate."

Harry snorted, shaking his head, "It is ridiculous. Why on earth would anyone say something so… absurd?"

"It's obvious isn't it? They're just trying to get onto your good side. You are the 'Chosen One' now aren't you? Making it clear he's on your side could win him some points." Hermione said plainly, flipping a frayed page from within the cracked spine of the book.

"And get him into trouble. Voldemort won't think to kindly of anyone siding with me." He stared down at the article once again, silence between the three reigning on for several seconds, "The ministry's completely useless. At least they sacked Fudge."

"Yeah it was about time that wanker finally got chucked out. He's got to be the worst minister we've ever had." Ron exclaimed, peeling back the shiny foil of a candy, encasing the chocolate he sought inside.

"Actually Norton Bullfrow was the worst we've ever had. He tried passing a decree to end the use of magic after he was somehow cast onto a deserted island for several months and went slightly mad. He then went insane when the idea was rejected, barricading the ministry and inviting muggles inside."

The silence among them extended for several seconds while Harry and Ron shared a look.

"I was speaking figuratively Hermione."

The witch frowned before propping up her book, ignoring the redhead and continuing to read.

"So what's the deal with this Scrimgeuor bloke?" Harry said, pulling his bag towards him.

"Dad says he a hard-head, but knows what he's doing. Probably is the best for the job right now, besides you." Ron joked, pulling his book towards him also, much to the amazement of the brunette. "Everyone's a bit unsure of him because of how extreme he is, but he's the last bloke who would ever turn. After what happened at the ministry with Sirius, well, Aurors are in the limelight right now. To actually have a competent minister would be a change huh?" Ron laughed, looking up from his book. His forehead creased in confusion as Harry's head was faced down, a little too absorbed in his potions book, while Hermione gave him a cross glare.

"What?" He mouthed, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

Hermione put a hand to her forehead, shaking it lightly. "Sirius." She mouthed back.

Ron cringed before looking at a quiet Harry once again, a guilty expression overtaking his features.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to bring him up like that."

Harry shrugged, "Forget it, its fine."

An awkward silence fell on the group.

"How are you doing, about all of that?" Hermione questioned quietly, putting down her book.

Harry flipped the page of the book. Both teens noticed how his eyes didn't move across the page. Harry for his part shrugged down in his seat a little. He hated talking about what happened. Especially Hermione still trying to pry out his 'feelings' about the matter. He had overheard her talking to Ron at the Burrow over the summer and how he needed to properly grieve.

"I'm fine."

He felt Ron and Hermione share a look causing him to sigh heavily.

"How am I supposed to be?" He asked after several seconds.

The other two had no answer.

Harry's emerald eyes glanced up, noticing their expressions. Feeling bad, he continued, "He wouldn't want anyone to be upset about it. So it's fine. It just… happens, when you're in a war. People get hurt. "

His description of fine wasn't entirely accurate. Harry missed his godfather. He still had dreams about Sirius, his face frozen in laughter while his unmoving eyes stared blankly back at him as he fell through the veil. It was getting better, they were less frequent than in the beginning of the summer, but when he had them it still hurt none the less. The pain he had initially felt from Sirius's death had morphed from a sharp, searing memory to a dull, hollow one every time his deceased godfather was brought up, or whenever Harry thought of him. He tried not thinking about it most days, however hard it was to do, in case he got worked up and fell back into how he was in the beginning of the summer, or lashing out at his friends. They had had enough of that last year.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry stirred from his thoughts, Ron and Hermione still looking at him tentatively.

"Come on, let's go to dinner."

Ron's face split into a grin as he pushed his work from him, "Brilliant, I'm starving."

"You just ate ten chocolate frogs." Hermione stated, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah, well, I'm still hungry."

"But you just started your work." Hermione said a bit desperately, wanting Ron to do his work from once, immensely surprised he had grabbed it before two hours until it was due. She liked to think this act had to do with her influence. "It's due tomorrow you know, and you only have one sentence written down. I'm not helping you later tonight like I did with all of your work this summer, if that's what you're counting on."

Ron paused, staring down at his blank parchment, an almost conflicting look on his face. But it passed quickly and he shrugged once again.

"I'll get it done without your help then. Come on Harry, let's go eat."

Harry stood, stuffing his books and wrappers into his bag before making his way towards the dorms with Ron. They threw their bags onto their beds before emerging from the staircase, Hermione coming back from the girl's dormitories too.

"Where are you headed?" Ron asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the girl.

"To dinner."

"Ah," Ron said, a sly grin forming on his lips, "Not doing homework then eh? Feeling a bit rebellious are we Hermione? Knew we'd convert you eventually. Now all we have to do is get you to fly a broomstick."

Hermione half-heartedly rolled her eyes, a light smirk on her face.

"No, I just finished up while you were upstairs. I'm done for the night." Hermione replied a little too casually back, walking in front of them through the portrait door.

Ron stopped, staring after her.

"I hate that she's smart."

* * *

"_Harry Potter? Isn't he a bit young to run England's Ministry?" As our reader's know, the extraordinary young wizard is currently sixteen years old, continuing on his education in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"_Well yes of course, but in a few years however… Dumbledore could secure the ministry in times of war, and should he fall or fail, when the time was right, Potter would be a prime and perfect replacement. Potter has already proven to us he has an honest heart, and that's something the public wants, an honest minister. We hardly ever see honesty in our elected officials now days. He tells the truth, proven to us by the whole You-Know-Who fiasco this pervious year. Both Potter and Dumbledore continually insisted You-Know-Who had returned, and despite their warnings, the public adamantly refused to believe them, led of course by a blind and obstructive ministry. It took a fierce battle of school children lead by Potter to show the resurrection of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That's quite an extraordinary feat, let alone taking on full-fledge Death Eaters too boot. I think it's something that should have been considered."_

_Should Albus Dumbledore have become the next Minister of Magic? And will the humble and modest Harry Potter, a bright light in a dark and foreboding world, possibly become the greatest Minister of Magic the Wizarding World has ever seen? Only time will tell. But as for me, I can unquestionably say, he has my vote._

_For more on Harry Potter and his courageous fight at the Ministry last June, see page seven. For more on Harry Potter and an exclusive interview with whom many have dubbed 'the Chosen One', see page eight._

"What absolute rubbish!" Came a disgust yell, as the blonde lounging on the deep emerald couch threw the newspaper to the ground. The words_ 'The Daily Prophet' _ran across the top of the page before disappearing and reappearing on the other side as the cycle continued. "Talking about making him Minister of Magic. What complete and utter bollocks!"

"Calm down Draco."

He sat upright, his feet landing hard on the floor as he threw the girl to his left a fierce glare.

"What? You like this idea? You think Potter has the," he picked up the paper once again, his eyes scanning the page before continuing on in a scathingly mocking voice, "'_strength, leadership and personal charisma'_ to achieve such goals?"

The blonde beside him snorted, lifting her long, slender legs to the side, tucking them close to her body. She stared down at her right to an open textbook lying on the couch, a light knit to her brow. She tapped the feathered quill in her hand to the parchment resting neatly on her lap before scribbling something down.

"Hardly, but you need to calm down. It's just some blubbering fool at the ministry trying to suck up to the two of them. No one of any importance or brains would take him seriously. You let Potter get to you way too much."

"He doesn't get to me," Draco growled vehemently, causing the girl to roll her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by him, "he doesn't. It's them, the general idiotic public who's getting to me. They fall at his feet, praising him for nothing. Just other people saving his neck. Raving about him having such talent and potential to go as far as to name him Minister of Magic. I mean _Minister of Magic?_ He hasn't even completed his NEWTs!"

The blonde gave him a pointed stare. "You're right, he doesn't get to you at all," she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Elladora."

The blonde scowled heavily, her hand twitching towards her wand lying on the table, "One, don't call me that, if you know what's good for you," she smiled to herself when she saw Draco gulp heavily. "And two, no need to be so snappish with me just because you're uptight about Potter."

She gave Draco a disapproving glance before returning to her work, ignoring him altogether.

Draco saw the look on her face and sighed, shifting his weight on the couch. He thought it better to change the subject.

"Mother wrote."

Ella glanced up from her work, raising an arched eyebrow towards her brother.

"And? What was it about?"

Draco shrugged, "The usual. Complaining about how _hectic_ her life is and father being called to 'meetings' all the time now that he's been broken out of Azkaban. She sent sweets like always," and then he smirked, a sly glint in his eyes. He looked down to examine his fingers, acting completely nonchalant, "said they had dinner with the Notts the other day."

Ella muttered something foul under her breath, causing Draco to snicker.

"Oh come on Ella, they've got to get to know your future in-laws better."

Ella scowled heavily, "That is _never_ going to happen. I am not dating, let alone marrying, Theodore Nott. Or anyone else for that matter. They are not setting me up in some barbaric arranged married like I'm some piece of fine meat, ready at the market."

Draco smirked even wider, "I for one think it's a good idea."

The blonde haired witch grabbed her wand, a curse on the tip of her tongue, when she decided to try a different track.

"Glad you think so. I'll tell them what a good idea it is for you and Pansy to tie the knot the next time it comes up." She said in a jovial voice, giving him an innocent smile.

Draco lurched forward, his feet crunching onto the paper below as he looked discretely around the nearly dead common room.

"Shut up. She could hear you." He whispered venomously. "You don't need to be getting any ideas in her head. I don't even like Pansy."

"Right, that's why she's stuck to you like wet parchment all the time."

Draco made a disgusted face, "I can't help it she follows me around everywhere. Pansy's only good for one thing."

It was Ella's turn to be disgusted, "I can't believe what a pig you are."

"I'm a sixteen year old male. What do you expect?"

Ella ruffled her parchment, ignoring her brother and pulling a textbook closer to her, beginning to read.

Draco leaned back once again, kicking his legs up onto the wooden table in front of him. He glanced at his feet, noticing his shoes wrinkling a foot long essay underneath them, but he didn't care. Kicking it off the table in irritation, his eyes wandered around the room, trying to find something to occupy himself as the sounds of his sister's writing filled his ears. Something flashed in the corner of his eye, pulling his attention back to the _'Daily Prophet'_ article, a scowl appearing instantly once again.

'_Potter thinks he's so fucking perfect. He probably thinks he'll become Minister himself some day. Probably thinks it'll be handed to him, like everything else is.'_

He continued brewing for several more minutes, getting himself more worked up by the second.

"Ella," Draco said, shifting to his side, "Do you think Dumbledore gave Potter his broomstick back? Umbridge confiscated it, but I bet the old man overrode that one too, just like he does for everything else when it comes to Potter." He muttered the last part bitterly, a sour look on his face.

"That's it." Ella said, slamming her book shut. This startled Draco from his state, looking up at his sister for an explanation, "I'm done listening to you spew off about Potter. I don't like him either, but you don't see me obsessing over him do you? I'm going down to dinner."

She stood up, stretching her arms over her head before making her way to the portrait hole. She stopped instinctively at a floor length mirror near the exit, examining herself. She combed her fingers through her silky hair, quickly gathering it up into a ponytail. After straightening her skirt and button up shirt, she was satisfied, and continued through the exit.

Draco stood up as well, looking at the essay he had pushed to the floor. Picking it up, he read the first few sentences, nodding in satisfaction before pocketing it. That took care of the homework for the evening. Picking up the _'Prophet'_, his lip curled up in a grimace before he stepped forward, tossing it into the fire. The image of Potter's picture burning as the flames licked the edges eagerly, brought him a small amount of satisfaction.

"Crabbe, Goyle." He barked out, snapping his fingers together to gain their attention. The two oafs in a dark corner of the common room, currently in the middle of a game of exploding snap, lifted their heads, looking around for the sound of the voice.

"Over here you idiots." Draco yelled, causing them to look his way. They rose to their feet, as if awaiting orders.

"I'm going down to dinner now. Let's go."

The sound of clattering silverware and loud voices filled the room as Ella began to eat, sitting down beside an acquaintance Mallory Cudfor. Drizzling a large amount of gravy over her food, she picked up her fork and began to eat, speaking with her fellow fifth year occasionally. She looked up as she noticed her brother finally entering the Great Hall. He strode confidently over towards the Slytherins, and sat beside her.

"What's there to eat tonight?" Draco asked, his eyes scanning all of the food hungrily.

"A roast mainly, though there's some more down there. Of what, I don't know. I'm content with this." She stabbed a piece with her fork, the juices dripping onto the plate below before plopping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "Damn this stuff is good."

Draco pulled some onto his plate as well, scooping a healthy amount of potatoes onto it.

"Hi, Draco. I was wondering when you'd come down to dinner, I just went looking for you." A feminine voice to his left said and he cringed, though it was only noticeable to his sister. She hid a smile.

"Good for you." He said, annoyed by her arm persistently wrapped around his shoulders. She was always so clingy and it was the main thing he disliked about her. She was always trying to show that they were a couple. He liked keeping that part of his life private. He ignored her as she sat down beside him, pressing up against his side as close as possible.

He turned his body slightly, facing his sister more and put up an elbow, blocking Pansy from his view. He didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment.

"Distract her please." He whispered under his breath to Ella, who merely looked on in amusement.

"She's your problem, not mine."

"What a fantastic sister you are." He growled before having had enough of the other blonde to his left.

"Pansy, enough." He snapped, shrugging her off him. She looked at him sadly, a pout that was no doubt practiced. He ignored it however.

Ella watched as Draco sighed in relief at his own space back, before digging into his meal. They ate in relative silence, which wasn't unusual for anyone at the Slytherin table; they weren't a talkative group as a whole. As soon as the meals began to end however, Dumbledore rose from the staff table, raising his hands.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" His voice boomed out over the hall, causing everyone to stopping talking, staring up at the staff table. The few students who finished early stopped in their tracks, turning to address the headmaster.

"Please, have a seat. I'll only be but a moment."

The few stragglers took a seat at their respective houses, curious eyes glancing up at the Headmaster.

He stood tall and regal in front of the students, wearing dark purple robes with shimmering silver stars speckled across it in random spots. McGonagall sat to his left while Professor Sprout sat next on his right, both looking out onto the students as well.

"I do not need to remind you that we are in the midst of war. The threat of Lord Voldemort," cringes and gasps sounded throughout the hall, "only grows with each passing day. It will only get more troubling and terrifying as the days grow on."

Many students' faces paled at Dumbledore's words. Usually the troubles and thoughts of war were quelled when many students stepped onto Hogwarts grounds, feeling safe and secure within her walls. It was disturbing to be brought back to reality.

"Tensions are high, and therefore, Hogwarts must be more unified as it ever has before. As a result of this conclusion for the events that transpire beyond our walls, your professors and I have devised a clever way to ensure that Hogwarts students are more integrated beyond their houses, thus, uniting us as one."

Ella and Draco shared an apprehensive look at his words, thinking of the worst.

"Integrate the houses?" A boy to their left said uneasily, voicing the rest of the tables' (or at least the purebloods within their same ideals) thoughts.

"For that reason, we have discussed a little, _project_, if you will." The teachers smiled at this, all except for Snape, which caused Ella's stomach to churn uneasily. Both she and Draco had heard a fair amount about Snape growing up, and in the past few years they had gotten to know the potions master a bit more, he being in the inner circle along with their father. He was quiet and kept to himself, and had a crisp and unfriendly air towards anyone he came in contact with, which was slightly kinder when addressing Draco and herself. He never seemed to let some sort of guard down he always seemed to have however. But he had the same thoughts as their parents, and was a loyal and faithful supporter of the Dark Lord. So if Snape wasn't happy about what Dumbledore had to say, they wouldn't be either.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Each student will be paired with a classmate of theirs based on compatibility, primarily from a different house. The groups will be chosen at random, separated according to years. First and second years will be paired together. Third and fourth years will be paired together. Fifth, six and seventh years will also be paired with one another. This efficiently mixes all students together and not just ones from classes you may share. For many of you, it will force you to get to know your fellow students that live beyond the color of your houses and reach outside your comfort zones." His twinkling eyes scanned over the crowd, a warm smile seen from beneath his elegant beard. "Each pair will be assigned to get to know the other person, with specific days dedicated to accomplish such means. This will continue on for a few months, ending whenever the professors and I agree that you have adequately achieved the goals we have set forth. Weekly progression essays will be turned into your heads of house to be reviewed, each filled with new information you have received from your partner."

"Does that fool mean," Draco began, leaning towards his sister, "We'll have to deal with the other students? Mudbloods?"

Ella gave a worried looked, "Not mudbloods necessarily. There are other purebloods."

"None that are like _us_, none that have a right head on their shoulders. Save for a few in Ravenclaw. The rest are nothing but weak blood traitors. Cowards, no better than half-bloods and mudbloods." Draco's eyes scanned the crowd, landing on a redhead at the Gryffindor table. He groaned loudly, kicking a housemate's leg under the table in frustration, causing the student to cry out in mild pain.

"What?" Ella's asked, her eyes trailing to where her brother's rested, as well as her thoughts. "Oh bloody hell. What if we're partnered with a lousy Weasley?"

"Or that filthy mudblood Granger." Draco continued on for her, "That would be the worst. I'd rather do myself in with the draught of death rather than have to lower myself to sit with any of them."

"At least they're not as bad as Potter." Pansy stated beside them, and Draco addressed her for the first time since they began to eat.

Draco groaned, "No, they're not. Nothing's worse than precious Saint Potter. But he won't get partnered with any Slytherin, I can almost guarantee that. Snape would never allow it. Nor would his protector Dumbledore. Besides, they'll partner him with someone that has an influential parent at the ministry or something. Trying to raise his worth even more, position him to be the future Minister of Magic." He snorted, shaking his head in absolute disgust at the thought.

Ella moaned in despair, "I don't know who would be worse to get partnered with."

Draco grunted, a look of conflicting difficulty on his face, "I- ... They're all worthless excuses for beings in the Wizarding World. Thankfully they'll all meet their end one day. Sooner rather than later I hope." Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "It's pointless to think about though. None of us will be paired with any of them." He pushed his plate away, no longer hungry, "Come on, let's head back. I'm sick of sharing the same air as them."

Ella snorted, pushing her own plate back to follow her brother. They made their way out into the bustling Great Hall, filled with the excited chatter that Dumbledore's news had brought. Ella lagged behind slightly when someone knocked into her, pushing her backwards.

"Err, sorry about that- oh." The voice trailed off as the boy stepped backwards, getting a good look as to who he had just run into.

"Watch where you're bloody going." Ella barked out, glaring up at the ebony haired boy. She muttered under her breath a length of curses as she realized who it was. Potter frowned, readjusting his robes as he looked down at the girl, not quite sure what to say.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing Potter? Get away from my sister."

Harry looked up and grimaced at the blonde, he posturing immediately tensing while Ron came up beside him, doing the same.

"What? Think he purposely touched her? Why on earth would anyone want to voluntarily do that?" Weasley shot out, glaring at Draco.

Ella's face turned into a scowl and she opened her mouth, a scathing comment on the tip of her tongue when she was pushed back as Draco moved around her, staring him down. Ron didn't back off however and stared right back, both being of equal heights. Her anger flickered at her brother for a brief moment, immensely irritated that he never seemed to think her capable of taking care of herself.

"What did you just say?"

"Back off Malfoy, you're a bit outnumbered here." Harry said coldly.

Draco looked over at Harry, spotting a couple of the black haired teen's friends standing a few yards away.

Draco smirked, "Right, all your little fans are here to come to your rescue so you don't have to break a nail. You're so pathetic you can't take me on by yourself." He turned to look at the group then back to the golden trio, looking them up and down. "Think I'm scared of you lot?"

Harry gave a light smirk in return, "Yeah or at least, you were when Hermione decked you back in third year. Even at the age of thirteen she could take you." Harry rallied back, scowling at Draco, his hand wrapped around his wand underneath his robes just in case Draco tried anything.

Draco's smirk faltered for a moment, his face twitching slightly from the memory before he quickly shrugged it off, "Right, you're little mudblood couldn't do a damn thing to me."

Ron's face reddened instantly, his hands clutching together at his sides as he took a step forward. Hermione's hand reached out, grasping firmly onto his robes.

Draco regained his cocky swagger and drew himself up to his full height.

"Whipped Weasley?" He asked starkly, sneering at the redhead. He turned his attention towards Harry, glaring at the teen, "I'd be careful about your friends jumping into a fight on your behalf Potter, isn't that how your Godfather died? Wouldn't want any of them to end up like that mutt would you?"

Harry pulled out his wand while Ron started forward, but Hermione held them both back, though she was struggling to do so.

"Come on Ron, Harry, let's go. They're not worth it."

"Course he's not, but that doesn't mean the little git shouldn't be beaten into a bloody pulp."

Draco pulled out his wand too, eager to start a fight with the pair, but a sudden yank on his sleeve turned him around.

"Draco, let's go, we've got company coming." Ella muttered, gesturing with her head to Professor McGonagall walking their way. She continued on a little louder not caring in the slightest that the three were still listening, "Besides, they're not good enough to share the same air with remember? They're just a bunch of pathetic Gryffindors after all. Everyone knows they're all talk and no game. Potter's the teacher's pet (for the one's that haven't got any sense). We need to leave before McGonagall comes over."

Draco hung back for a moment, glancing at his sister, McGonagall, and then the three Gryffindors. He quickly stuffed his wand back into his robes and straightened them. Cracking his neck, he raised both his eyebrows at the group before turning swiftly on his heels, making his way down towards the dungeons with Ella, Crabbe and Goyle flanking their side.

Harry's eyes trailed after them, watching as they swiftly descended down the corridor to their common room. Pocketing his wand, he turned to address McGonagall who had just come up beside them.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Potter?" Her eyes too looked where the Slytherins had gone.

"No, nothing Professor." Harry said, looking up at McGonagall. She studied him for a moment before giving a crisp nod, her glasses sliding down to fit more tightly on her nose.

"Right, move along then. I believe you have an essay due for me tomorrow correct?"

"Yeah, we're just about done with it." Harry responded, ignoring Hermione's light snort.

"Or at least some of us are." She muttered lightly under her breath, only loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. Her comment caused Ron's ears to give off a pink tint as he heard her.

"Alright, carry along then." McGonagall said to them. They didn't need twice telling. They nodded quickly before heading towards the staircase, making their way past the other student milling around.

"Potter a moment please."

Harry turned around, glancing back at the transfiguration teacher. He looked questioningly towards Ron and Hermione who both shrugged in turn.

"Well go on then." Hermione whispered, gesturing him towards McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" Harry questioned as he reach her, looking at her curiously yet hesitantly.

McGonagall gave him a brisk look, before reaching into the pocket of her staff robes, pulling out a shiny metal object. It caught the light from the room and glinted red, while she held out her hand expectantly.

"I believe this belongs to you now."

The cool metal was pushed into his awaiting hands. He flipped it over, shocked to see the Gryffindor insignia and the engraved words _captain_ staring up at him.

"Professor?" Harry questioned, as he held the object fragilely in his hands, as if it was made of a fine glass. He looked up, his inquisitive eyes searching for some sort of explanation.

"You should schedule Quidditch tryouts soon Potter and assemble a team quickly. We are already two weeks into the year. The Slytherins already have their first practice on the field this week. I'd hate to fall too far behind them… I'd like to keep the cup in my office once again this year."

Harry's mind was reeling. Was he really just appointed the new Quidditch captain?

"But, Professor…" Harry began, stuttering slightly from his racing mind, "shouldn't Katie be made captain?"

"Why would you say that?"

"She's a seventh year." He exclaimed, as if that statement explained everything.

"She may be older than you Potter, but you've been on the team the same amount of time. You're an excellent seeker Mr. Potter. You've got your work cut out for you with many players on the team having graduated last year, but I have no doubt that you will be able to rise to the challenge and assemble a remarkable team."

At his gob smacked face, her thin lips twitched at the corners, quivering from what Harry thought was an attempt to contain a smile. She gave him a final nod before turning swiftly on her heels, continuing her patrol of the halls.

"What's up mate?" Ron said as he and Hermione came to stand beside him.

Harry lifted his head, showing them the badge held between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I got made Quidditch captain." He said in wonder, still not quite believing it.

"Oh, Harry… congratulations!" Hermione said, a beaming smile gracing her features. She threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Wow, good job mate. Was wondering when she'd finally get around to giving it to you." Ron said with a genuine smile and a slap on the back.

"Thanks," Harry began, his mind still buzzing. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, just like his dad was. He felt pang when he realized the one person who would normally want to hear such exciting news was gone. It was the first time he'd realized that he'd no longer be able to share the excitement of his life to his godfather anymore.

The sound of Ron's voice soon broke his gloomy thoughts and he listened hard, trying to distract himself from the dull throb in his chest.

"When are you going to have tryouts? I say the sooner the better, we've got to practice hard to kick the Slytherin's arses this year. Bloody wankers. I'd love nothing better than to see the smirk wiped off Malfoy's face when you catch the snitch right out from under his nose once again." Ron said joyously as they made their way back to the common room, talking energetically about the prospects of this year's games.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Third chapter down, hope you all enjoyed it! Wonder who everyone will be paired with... ;) I'll try to update in a few days depending on the demand. Let me know what you think!


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter** **Four: The Sorting Hat**

"You have five minutes left. And although a majority of you are incapable of multi-tasking," he looked pointedly at a group of Gryffindor's to the right of the classroom, "and doing so will only risk your potions getting worse, I have an announcement to make."

The ratting of bottles quieted down enough to hear him talk, most however were apprehensive to what he had to say.

"You are all required to attend dinner in the Great Hall tonight at precisely five o'clock. No exceptions."

"What's this pertaining to Sir?" A redhead at the front of the class asked, dressed in black robes with a bright blue emblem.

Snape's lip curled at the question, "Five points from Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn. As to your question, tonight you will know who your partners are for the upcoming 'bonding of the Houses.'" He finished the last part with a bit of sarcasm, glancing down at his watch. "You have three minutes left."

Ella glanced up from her work through her blonde hair, her eyes trailing after Snape as he turned sharply on his heels, sitting back behind his desk. His charcoal eyes scanned the crowded classroom, looking out at the group with a scowl before bending over his work, scribbling furiously on his parchment.

Ella leaned forward to peer into the misting cauldron in front of her, staring at her reflection in the clear, sky blue liquid. Smirking lightly, she sat back down in her chair, noticing every other cauldron within the room. Some billowed with smoke while others splattered thick mud onto the students' robes. She looked to her right as the boiling liquid within a nearby cauldron inflated and burst, smearing the owner's face with an array of colors. She sat in silence as she watched her classmates' work in stupidity before Snape quickly stood from his desk, a pad of parchment and quill in his hands.

"Times up, stop your work before half of you make it worse and destroy my classroom."

Some of the nearest students to her blushed heavily, looking down in embarrassment at the sloppy mess inside their cauldrons. As Snape began to walk around the classroom, the others began scooping healthy amounts of their potions into their vials, capping them to be ready to place on Snape's desk.

Ella skimmed the surface of her potion, creating tiny ripples within as she filled a crystal vial. As she poured, she felt a soft blow to her shoulder.

"Whoops, sorry about that," came a whispered response to her right as she lurched forward, spilling the contents of the ladle all over her parchment below.

Whipping her head up, Ella nearly growled as she saw the blonde haired Gryffindor. Colin Creevey was ducking low beneath the isles of the tables, his eyes glued on Snape as he snuck around to his seat, his arms loaded with ingredients from the cupboard at the back of the room. Ella watched with narrowed eyes as he dumped his burdened load onto his desk, quickly flinging a piece of parchment over the mess. As Snape glanced into a student's cauldron, the dim-witted Gryffindor cracked open his book, throwing things into his hissing concoction, trying in vain to calm the angered contents within his pot, but he only seemed to make it worse.

Ella huffed loudly in frustration, wiping angrily at the splotches that were now soaked through her parchment and sticking to the table below. She sat roughly down in her chair, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she glared at the Gryffindor a few seats in front of her. She didn't understand how something so stupid could survive on this earth. It was careless mudbloods like Creevey that dug his kind deeper into a hole. They always complained about the prejudices towards them in the Wizarding World, but where did they think the stereotypes came from? People like Creevey.

The whispering of nearby students broke through to her fuming mind, and she turned to look at the ones who interrupted her line of thought.

Harper sat to her left in front of her, whispering enthusiastically to his friend, a quiet Slytherin whom she did not know very well. Both occasionally looked over to the oblivious Gryffindor, who sat hard at work, slowly reducing the noises coming from within the cauldron.

"Watch this." Ella heard Harper say as he shifted in his chair. Snape stood a row in front of him and glanced up at the movement, but at the sight of his own Slytherin moving around, resumed his work. A rustle of movement was heard as the brown haired Slytherin flicked open his potions book. He ran his finger down the page, muttering to his friend before he paused, grinning at the pale skinned teen next to him. Looking around the table, he picked up something that Ella didn't recognize and half stood, pulling his arm back and aiming. Ella watched in rising amusement as she put two and two together, knowing what would come next. Squinting his eyes, Harper tossed the now noticeable beetle in his hand towards the Gryffindor and his pot. It rose quickly through the air before taking a sharp dive, landing with a splash into the murky liquid within the cauldron.

It took several seconds for the blonde to come out of his stupor. He looked around sharply, trying to find out who threw the offending object into his potion. He caught sight of Harper and his friend snickering to one another, and before he could throw something back at them, it happened.

It started as a low hissing before morphing into a high pitched scream, resembling that of a teapot that was boiling over. The entire class turned to Creevey before there was a collective gasp and everyone around the Gryffindor ducked except, of course, Creevey himself.

There was a loud _boom_ and the potion exploded. Ella dove under her desk, a pad of parchment in front of her face, protecting what she could of her body. She lowered the stack from her eyes and watched as a thick glob of whatever substance had been in Creevey's potion slid off the top of the desk, landing with a splat on the floor.

Not a noise was heard. Snape stood solely in the middle of the room, his face turned an unusual beat red as his smoldering eyes were locked onto the Gryffindor's small frame. Shifting slowly towards the blonde, he stalked over to Creevey, the parchment he had in his hand now crumpled into a ball in his shaking fist.

"_Get_ _up._" Snape ground out behind clenched teeth, looming over the teen. Multiple strands of matted hair hung in one large lock in front of his face, moving sporadically with each staggered breath.

Creevey gulped, noticeably shaking as he stood in front of the still as stone man. He didn't look up to meet his eyes.

Snape shook with barley repressed anger, opening his mouth once before quickly smashing it shut, his lips disappearing into a thin white line.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled, prompting a collective groan from a quarter of the students in the room, "for carelessness in the classroom, and detention here at five on Saturday."

"B-but, that's not fair!" The Gryffindor started, quickly gaining his voice. "Harper-"

"Is sitting at his desk, tending to his own potion. Something you clearly have no idea how to do. Out." He pointed his still clenched fist at the door.

"He threw something into my cauldron and it-"

"Ms. Malfoy," Snape said, raising his head just enough to address her.

Ella unfolded her arms, staring at him nonchalantly, "Yes Professor?"

"You're sitting near Harper, did you see him throw anything?"

The classes' eyes settled on Ella. She watched as the Gryffindor lifted his head, staring at her with a "help-me" expression.

Ella's lip twitched back as she fought off a smirk. If he expected her help, maybe he should have watched where he was going before. Flicking the hair back that rested on her shoulder, she lifted her eyes to addressed the potions master.

"No professor, I didn't see Harper throw anything. He's just been sitting at his desk."

The younger boy's shoulders slumped as he scowled, looking back down at his feet.

Snape gave her a jerking nod, "Another detention Friday evening at seven Mr. Creevey and ten more points for not taking responsibility for your actions and blaming them on someone else."

"But he-"

"Would you like to make it three?" Snape snapped. Colin grew silent, while Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy, challenging him to say more. When nothing came he opened his mouth a final time, "_Out._"

The blonde packed up his things before quickly grabbing ahold of his bag, pulling it after him towards the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Creevey?"

Colin looked up, defeat in his eyes. He almost cringed from what was to come.

"Be prepared to stay until well after ten, both nights. It will take forever and a day to get this," He held up his arms to the room, "cleaned up."

Colin said nothing, opening the door and walking out.

Snape turned back to the rest of the class, one look silencing the small whispers.

"Put your vials on my desk and leave, now."

Chairs scraped against the stone floor as the students eagerly arose to leave. Harper came up from behind Ella, giving her a quick wink with an accompanying grin. She paid him no heed however, packing up her own supplies while she hovered near the front of the room, waiting for the few stranglers to leave. When the door shut heavily behind the last person, Ella stepped forward towards Snape's desk.

"Professor," she began, standing in front of him. His head was bent down while his hands were busy shuffling papers together. "I-"

"Wait." Came his quick response. Ella stood quietly as Snape looked up, glaring in disgust at the turquoise globs splattered against the walls, desks and floor. Pulling out his wand from inside his robes, he drew to his full height.

"_Evasco._" He muttered, slowly dragging his wand around the room from where he stood. The thick substance from Creevey cauldron quickly removed itself from the offended areas, and within seconds the room was back to its normal dark décor.

Sitting down on his high-backed chair, he folded his fingers together on top of his desk, giving Ella his attention.

"You did well on your potion today Ms. Malfoy. I was impressed. Not a rare feat coming from you however," He held up a parchment with ink spewed across the top next to all the students' names, "full marks."

"Thank you Professor." She said, giving him a smug smile.

"What can I help you with?"

Ella pulled up a chair, sitting across from her professor, "I was just wondering if I could ask you a question Sir."

"Ask away." He said in a monotone voice, though had anyone else heard him, he would have sounded chipper in comparison to his usual tone.

"Well Sir, about your announcement… about the assigned partners collaboration Dumbledore is planning?"

Snape's face quickly tightened, "Yes, I am aware of it."

Not missing the bitter tone in his voice, she continued, "Well, why is he doing it?"

Snape looked down at his papers, dipping his quill in the nearby inkwell.

"The Headmaster announced the purpose of the activity yesterday did he not?"

"Yes he did." Ella said, watching him write.

"Then what are you questioning me for Ms. Malfoy?"

The blonde adjusted in her seat, crossing her legs. "Do you know who I'm partnered with?" Ella asked, finally getting to the point. She held her breath as she waited for an answer. She prayed it wasn't some muggleborn, or a Gryffindor.

"No I do not."

"Well surely the Headmaster has a list picked, he must have told-"

"The Headmaster does not have a selected list of partners; the Sorting Hat will make the decision."

"The Sorting Hat?" Startled by the response, Ella straightened in her chair, planting her feet firmly on the ground, "He's going to leave the decision to a hat?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But… what if it doesn't pair people correctly? The Hat isn't capable of making such… political decisions." She said in careful wording.

Snape paused, catching her cautious phrasing, "The Sorting Hat is sufficient enough to pick partners. It separated the Houses well enough. The Headmaster chose this and will not go back on his decision."

Ella scoffed quietly, "Do you agree with it?"

"It doesn't matter what I think on the matter." Snape glanced up at her stunned form and sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it."

"What if I'm placed with a Gryffindor? Or someone less, _compatible_, with me?" Ella asked in a somewhat aghast manner.

"There are plenty of other _compatible_ students in this school, the chances that you're paired with someone of a completely different sort is very slim."

"_Slim_ not non-existent." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Ms. Malfoy, the Hat knows well enough not to place a Slytherin with anyone that would create conflict. The point is to try to blend the houses, not create more friction." Seeing Ella about to open her mouth he continued, "The fact of the matter is I expressed my… concerns about this little project of his, and he simply waved them off." He looked at her expression, "There is no point in worrying about something you have no control over."

At his ridged expression, Ella knew he'd say no more. She shook her head, standing from the chair, "Yes Sir."

Snape nodded before returning to his work, while Ella stalked out the door, determined to find Draco.

"He what?" Draco asked appalled, sitting across from an irritated Ella while a couple of third years wandered over to the fireplace where they were sitting. Draco scowled at them, and with the added help of having Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the ground, the kids scampered off.

"He said there's nothing he can do about it, so I shouldn't consume the energy into fighting it."

"But if that Sorting Hat chooses for us, it could be anyone." The dark-skinned boy next to them commented, leaning back against his chair.

"Blaise don't say things like that." Pansy whined, sitting closely to Draco. He frowned at her, scooting away to the edge of the couch. "What if I 'm stuck with someone like that idiot Neville Longbottom?" She took in a gasp of air, "Or what if I'm partnered with a Hufflepuff? Or what if-"

"Calm down Pansy," Ella said, annoyed with her dramatics, though the possibilities were very real. Despite what Snape said, it was nerve-racking to think of who they could be paired with. Ella was personally more worried about being stuck with a Gryffindor. They were arrogant and conceded, not to mention stupid. The only exception to the last part was that muggleborn Potter hung out with. She was obviously smart, but only bookishly so. She had absolutely no sense of magic. She wasn't guided by it or felt it, simply read and executed. A Hufflepuff would be awful also with how dim-witted they were. The only other group besides Slytherin that she could tolerate were the Ravenclaws. They at least had some sense and weren't all-together worthless.

"What? Why? It could happen-"

"But it won't," Draco said, speaking after several minutes of silence. "Snape's right. The Hat isn't going to pair us with someone who is inferior to us. It will pick someone with the same basic values at the very least."

"But no matter how the Hat picks, we could be looking at it completely wrong. You're forgetting that it's Dumbledore's idea… I could picture him doing something like this. Pairing a Slytherin with a Gryffindor and what not."

Blaise nodded beside her while Draco shook his head.

"No, I think Snape's right. Nothing awful will come from it." Ella opened her mouth to object, but Draco saw this and cut her off before she could start, "I get your point Ella, this would be something Dumbledore would not hesitate to pull; the muggle-lover would like nothing more than to have our society become more 'accepting'. But if Snape's not worried about it, then I'm not. If he thinks there won't be any trouble, then, there shouldn't be. He wouldn't let anything like this happen. Besides, father would never tolerate any ill parings we may get."

"But what you and Snape have in common is not looking at the point of the 'project'. Dumbledore's trying to unify the houses, not have us make friends with the people we already know." She huffed when no one but Blaise seemed to be listening to her, but even then, he wasn't saying a word. "Besides, father has no control over what is done here at Hogwarts."

"Father still has connections at the Ministry. He'd never accept us having to associate ourselves with a bunch of mudbloods." Draco mildly snapped, glaring at Ella.

Ella sighed, looking towards the fireplace. When it came to their father Draco was so heavily blinded. He thought he was the second rising of Merlin. She, on the other hand, didn't necessarily hold the same notions. She respected her father because of who he was, and the regal air he held, which led him to obtain his highly respected positions of power. He was a man standing up for their morals and joining the cause. He had the money and used to have the positions and ties at the Ministry (because of his smart maneuvering) to get him and his family where they needed to be. But the key word was _used to_. Nowadays, he had no power. Especially after everything at the Ministry last June… he'd lost a lot of the Dark Lord's trust; he was walking on a very fine line. Their family now suffered financially and socially partially due to their father's mistakes, along with the courtesy of Harry Potter.

"I agree with Draco." Pansy said firmly, as if that settled the matter, Crabbe and Goyle nodding along with her. Ella would have kept going, but one look at Draco's bristled feathers and she decided to drop it. He was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"I'm going to go study." Ella said, getting up and grabbing her bag.

"You are studying."

"_Alone_." She answered more specifically.

Draco snorted but said nothing. Ella gave a quick nod to Blaise but ignored the others, taking off up the girl's staircase.

* * *

Harry shuffled into the Great Hall, tired from the day's work. Classes were getting tough already and they were only in the second week of school. Not that he didn't expect it, starting his sixth year, but the work load was more narrowed down now and it was harder to learn the specifics. Not that he was complaining, O.W.L.s had been awful last year, especially with all of the other Umbridge and Voldemort problems… he was glad to move on. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for Ron and Hermione, spotting them halfway down. Hermione looked exasperated, as she usually was around Ron, but he noticed how it seemed to have increased a lot more over the summer.

"Ugh, come on, when are they starting?"

"Hold on Ron, I'm assuming not everyone is here yet." Hermione exclaimed in a frustrated manner.

"Well they need to hurry their bloody arses up." Ron complained.

"Hey, what's up with you two?" Harry asked, tossing his legs over the bench and sitting down beside Hermione.

Hermione was the first to speak, "He won't stop complaining."

"Because I'm hungry!" Ron moaned, starting down at his plate intently as if the sheer power of his gaze could produce the food he wanted.

"They'll start soon, it's a minute to five. McGonagall made it very clear today to be here, or else. No one's going to risk getting a detention." Harry said.

"She was rather insistent on it." Hermione said. "She seemed in a rather good mood today though."

"Yeah, she was loads better than Snape," Harry said tiredly, "That Colin incident pushed him over the edge. That was a long class period."

"Poor bloke," Ron said looking in Colin's direction. The blonde haired Gryffindor was sitting down the table. He was rowdy as usual, cracking jokes left and right. "Seems to be taking it fairly well though."

"Yeah, loads better than me if I were in his shoes. I'd be furious." Harry said with some heat behind his voice. The man was worse this year than he'd ever been before. And after everything he pulled last year… Harry was just glad he didn't have to take Occulmency lessons with him anymore.

"Me too, bloody Slytherins." Ron muttered under his breath, "Useless buggers, the whole lot of them. Harper's just a little Malfoy wannabe, trying to gain his attention to get under his good graces."

Harry nodded in agreement, glancing up at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was as cocky as ever this year and Harry knew it had to do with Voldemort's rising power. He probably thought he was lined up in getting a good spot in the inner circle.

"Harper wasn't the only one; Malfoy's sister was in on it as well." Harry commented, looking back at his friends.

"Of course, what else would you expected? She's Malfoy's sister."

"She's usually been more diplomatic though. She's always been quieter than her brother, not expressing her beliefs and intolerance aloud as much as him." Hermione stated a bit curiously.

"Probably because You-Know-Who's got more power. She feels like she can now and has enough backing her to do it."

"I know Ron; she's just never had a large reason for anyone to personally _hate_ her, besides doing what every other Slytherin has done-"

"And the fact that she's a Malfoy," Harry added with sarcasm.

"-so nothing out of ordinary. Draco's more the one waging the vendetta."

"Besides acting superior in every way?" Ron responded quickly, a heavy crease in his forehead, "Besides the looks and remarks? Don't you remember last year with Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad? She was taking away Gryffindor's house points left and right! She may be a bit more subtle in her attacks than Mafloy but still… She's Malfoy's sister, that's enough for me."

Harry agreed, and was about to open his mouth to say something when Professor Dumbledore rose from the staff table.

"Good evening everyone," he greeted addressing the hall. "I won't let you all wait any longer, I can see the famished expressions on everyone's face. So, tuck in."

Food instantly appeared on the table, the chatter rising as if someone had unmuted the hall. Ron's eyes went wide and he quickly lunged forward, piling his plate high with food.

"I'm so gla' he let ufs eat fi'st." Ron's muffled voice emitted, his mouth bulging with food.

"Chew and swallow." Hermione said in disgust, looking down at her own food.

Ron shook her head rapidly back and forth. Hermione leaned back, afraid to get sprayed. "No time. Busy." He wheezed out, gulping heavily, so loud they could hear it.

Harry shook his head at Ron's never changing food antics, talking to them the rest of the meal.

As soon as the anxiousness in the room rose to an almost unbearable height, Dumbledore rose and lifted his hands in the air, causing the food to disappear.

"Oy, I wasn't done with it yet!" Ron exclaimed, looking down sadly at his empty plate.

"Don't worry Ron I've got some chocolates back at the dormitory." Harry whispered. This seemed to lift his spirits slightly.

"If everyone could quiet down," Dumbledore began, his voice echoing off the walls. He waited while the restless students quieted. "There, that's better." He smiled out at the crowd with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Tonight, I asked you all here to reveal the much anticipated question as to who your partners will be for the next few months."

"Months?" Ron whispered quietly to Harry and Hermione. Their apprehensive shrugs told him this was new to them as well.

"This project, as I have said earlier, will occur for three hours every Saturday from two o'clock until five. As well as Wednesday from three to four. In this time each day, you will be given a list of questions to help you start up your conversations. The answers from your partner will be recorded and turned into your Heads of House after each session, wherein you will be awarded House points for adequate responses. You will continue these meetings until Christmas break in December."

A few quiet whispers rang out, but they were ignored by the Headmaster.

The ancient wizard turned to his left, "Minerva, would you please?"

McGonagall nodded, rising from her chair. Every eye in the hall followed her as she treaded along behind the staff table, the only noise filling the room the tapping of her shoes against the stone floor. She went to the side room and disappeared for a moment, before emerging with a stool and an old, familiar object.

"The Sorting Hat?" Harry exclaimed, surprised. "It's deciding? Why?"

"Well, it did sort us into Houses. If anyone here knows about all of the students, it's the hat. It'll probably make the best pairs."

Harry turned back to the front of the hall, leaning backwards to get a better look.

"Your names will be called together in pairs. At that time, you are to step forward, taking this," she held up a piece of parchment, "from me then return to your seats. As the Headmaster said, the first meeting will start Saturday. After every student has been paired you are free to leave. If you would like to meet with your partner tonight to introduce yourself after the pairings, you may. However you will still have to attend Saturday's meeting which will occur here in the Great Hall."

At the students silence she placed the hat on the stool, which collapsed quickly into itself. Slowly, as if connected to invisible strings like a puppet, the hat gathered together, forming its infamous shape. A large rip in the front formed the round contours of a mouth, as a face suddenly emerged from the formation of the fabric.

The Hall was dead silent, no one daring to breathe while the anticipation rose in the room. The hat gave a sudden shudder and began to speak.

_Not long ago there was a time_

_When wizards lived in peace,_

_Where the sacredness of friendships dwelt_

_And joy thought never to cease,_

_Children ran careless and free_

_No worry in their hearts,_

_But alas no joy can stay so sound_

_Where terror resolutely starts_

_Yes times have changed from days of old_

_Because the wicked no longer flee,_

_They fight and kill and torture still_

_In merriment and glee,_

_Dark clouds are looming ever close_

_And in it a raging storm,_

_A decisive choice we now must make_

_Or our future we shall mourn,_

_Will you choose to quarrel and clash_

_Because of magical right?_

_Or succumb to the threat of a Dark Lord _

_And his ever mounting might?_

_Thus this new event was planned_

_To band us all as one,_

_For if we make a united stand_

_The battle shall be won,_

_You may not like the names spewed forth _

_Igniting such a spark,_

_But in desperate times we must not fight_

_To avoid eternal dark_

The Sorting Hat paused, letting its words sink in. Harry shared a look with his best friends, the impact of its message clear on their faces, while the rest of the hall grew despondent. People were now aware of Voldemort's return, which was a vast improvement to last year, but Harry's heart weighed heavy at the Hat's song. Voldemort was growing more powerful each day. The Order was doing what they could to counteract his efforts, and keep men and women from joining forces with him, but his numbers grew despite their best tries. Just before leaving for term, Remus had returned from a pack of werewolves in northern England and regardless of their attempts at negotiations in forming an alliance, they had chosen to side with Voldemort. They found their freedom less strained with the Dark Lord, along with infinitely better privileges.

It was miserable to know that despite what they did: despite the good intentions with pairing the houses together, the Ministry cracking down on dark activity, and preparations the Order took, they could only keep him at bay. None could ever take him down. Only Harry had the power to rid the world of Voldemort, though he knew absolutely no way how. Dumbledore had told him he would do everything in his power to help Harry, but so far no direction had come forth. The only words of advice Dumbledore had given him was to continue living his life as strongly and passionately as he had been, loving his friends above all else.

Harry's attention focused back towards the front as many craned their heads to get a good look at the hat. Anticipation rose like a raging fire in the room, until the Hat's booming voice rang across the Hall.

"Elizabeth Worrent and Ruby Argon."

The first pair was announced. McGonagall tried to find the girls throughout the crowd and when she did, looked at them expectantly. Slowly, and rather shyly, the two girls rose form their tables: a redhead with short, bobbed hair from Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw with shiny brunette hair and thin-rimmed glasses.

Embarrassed as all eyes fell on them, the two girls awkwardly made their way to the front. Both blushed heavily, quickly grabbing a parchment from McGonagall before trying to rush back to their seats as quickly as possible without all-out running.

"Miles Parker and Charlie Fillen."

Again, two boys rose from their tables (one from Gryffindor, another from Ravenclaw) and made their way up to the front, grabbed a sheet, then went back.

"Jack Sloper and Miranda Lorendale."

Harry looked down the table towards Jack, the now fourth year Gryffindor. Jack searched around the room, trying to catch who his partner was before he grinned widely. He whispered to his friends who whipped their heads around quickly, looking at the girl. One patted him on the back, another punched his shoulder as he quickly made his way to the front. Harry now knew why he'd broken into a grin; he'd been placed with a pretty blonde from Hufflepuff.

"I hope I get that lucky." Ron said quietly to Harry, "It would be nice to have an attractive partner."

Hermione glared at his remark, "Maybe it'll be Eloise Midgen Ron."

Harry, who had been sipping the water in his cup, snorted, causing him to cough heavily. He remembered their discussion back in fourth year about the possibility of Eloise as Ron's date to the ball. He looked up at Hermione, a grin on his face as he tried to quietly recover. Her arms were folded together, accompanied with a cross expression but an amused smile played at the corner of her lips.

Ron said nothing.

This cycle continued on for some time, numerous partners being made, including Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot, and Neville, until half the Hall had received their partners.

"Ron Weasley-"

"Moment of truth." Hermione exclaimed amusedly, looking at Ron. He scowled but as he turned away, Harry saw him take a deep breath in anticipation.

"-and Lavender Brown."

A burst of giggles sounded out a few seats away. The three of them turned towards the noise, seeing Lavender and Parvati giggling mercilessly, smiling over at Ron. Lavender's cheeks were bright red.

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise before turning his head, grinning at a suddenly irritated Hermione. He said nothing, but got up and with Lavender walked to the front and back.

Ron took one look at Hermione's still sour face and with a bit of smugness said, "She doesn't resemble Eloise."

Hermione huffed, ignoring him. Two more names were called.

Ron's smugness faded for a second, "What's your deal? I can't help who I got. Besides," He continued, looking down at Lavender. She saw him looking and raised a hand, quickly waving at him. Parvati instantly pulled it down and the two began giggling once again, "Lavender's not bad."

"Of course you got paired with someone you know." Hermione exclaimed, but seemed to be refraining from her true thoughts by the jerkiness of her statement. Harry saw her look down towards a beaming Lavender and her frown darkened.

"Hey, I can't help I got lucky and was paired with her. You're just jealous."

Hermione glared, "At what exactly?"

"That I'm not with Eloise." Ron said. Harry got the impression there was more to the statement than just the name.

Hermione's jaw tightened, "I'm sorry Ron, of course you got paired with her. The hat knows you're incapable of dealing with anyone else that has some actual sense to form house ties with, so you got thrown together with someone that'll be easy for you."

Ron glared at her, the tips of his ears turning red. He simply looked away however, staring determinedly up at the front.

Another pair was announced, this time a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.

"Ouch, poor kid, stuck with a Slytherin." Ron said, cringing as they both grudgingly walked up to the front.

"Doesn't look like the Slytherin's too happy, at least that's a plus." Harry leaned over and whispered, watching as the Slytherin shot the older Hufflepuff a dirty look.

"Bold gits aren't they?"

The hat once again opened its mouth.

"Hermione Granger-"

Harry noticed Ron quickly glance over at Hermione.

"-and Conner Bradley."

A few girls beside them cooed, while several threw Hermione looks of jealousy.

Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table, watching as a tall, built brunette stood up. He had short, swept hair, something Harry had heard numerous girls fawn over in the past; along with his deep blue eyes. Harry knew him well. He was the seventh year chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Hermione stood up, surprised when Bradley came around towards her. He gave her a warm smile and shook her hand, gesturing for her to go first. When they returned, Harry heard him whisper "see you Saturday," and head back to his table.

Hermione smiled in return, watching him walk back around to his spot. He sat down by a quiet group towards the end of the table, whispering to them in hushed tones. One of his friends looked over towards Hermione, staring for a moment before nodding at something Bradley said.

Ron studied Hermione for several seconds, her eyes still fixed on Bradley, when an unreadable shadow passed quickly over his features. For his part, Harry raised an eyebrow at the now seated brunette and to his surprise, she turned a little pink.

"-and Cho Chang."

Harry was drawn back to the sorting. He faced the Ravenclaw table, watching as a quiet Cho got up from her seat. She looked right at him as she walked by, but at their eyes meeting, she quickly turned away, quickening her pace.

Ron and Hermione both gave him a look, to which he shrugged. He hadn't had any sort of interaction with Cho since seeing her on the train back to London last June. Every time he did see her at school, it was very fleeting; he only caught glimpses of her rounding a corner or vanishing into a crowd. Last he had heard she was dating Michael Corner and as far as he knew, they still were. Not that he really minded, his feelings for Cho were long gone.

Slowly but surely, Harry was starting to be one of the only remaining students.

"Draco Malfoy-"

Harry gripped his knees tightly. The hat wouldn't dare put them together would it?

"-and Luna Lovegood."

A loud disbelieving scoff echoed from the Slytherin side of the room. Harry looked over and noticed them all sharing looks with one another, some snickering quietly to themselves.

Luna stood from her table and gently walked up to the front, standing beside McGonagall. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, revealing large animated earrings that moved occasionally. Her misty eyes examined the colored patterns transfigured on the ceiling, unfazed by the amount of attention she was receiving.

McGonagall tapped her foot, her sharp eyes looking over towards Malfoy. He sat in his chair, his face twisted into a repulsed expression.

"Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall snapped briskly.

A few shoves later Malfoy rigidly stood from the table, trudging up to the front as though someone were pulling him against his will. He snatched the parchment out of her hand before stalking back towards his seat. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was incredibly glad Luna was in the D.A. last year and after their fight at the Ministry in June... he knew she could take care of herself.

More names were called and Harry was growing increasingly anxious. All of his friends and acquaintances were being called, with very few of them left. He was so busy glancing around the crowd to who had yet been called that he nearly missed the next pair booming forth from the sorting hat.

"Harry Potter and Ella Malfoy."

Harry dropped the fork he had been fiddling with. No one moved.

Harry's head felt oddly light as he looked around, wondering if he had heard wrong. He turned towards Ron. He sat slack-jawed staring at Harry in shock, causing a horrible feeling to slowly grow in the pit of his stomach. He quickly faced Hermione, hoping she'd feel pity on him and let him in on the joke. A look of complete surprise met him however, as Hermione's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline. It was then he noticed everyone in the hall staring solely at him.

He didn't know what to do, they wouldn't possibly allow this; she was a Malfoy, a daughter of a Death Eater who had tried to kill him. Dumbledore...

He looked up at the staff table. For the first time in his life, McGonagall looked absolutely speechless. Her usually firmly pressed lips were apart, her glasses barely resting on the tip of her nose. His eyes scanned the staff table, taking in all the shocked looks on the professor's faces. Snape's expression caught his eye especially. His usually cool demeanor was broken. His nose was scrunched as if he smelled something foul while his eyes were wide with surprise. He looked as if he couldn't fathom those two names being thrown out together. And for once in his life, Harry agreed with the man. It had to of been some sort of a mistake.

Finally, his eyes rested on Dumbledore and the small ounce of hope he had felt at the Headmaster fixing this obvious error was dashed. The white-haired wizard sat still, staring at the hat below. After what seemed like a long, painful eternity to Harry, he looked back up. And if Harry had to describe his look as anything, it would be intrigue. This caught the emerald eyed teen off-guard. He wasn't going to stop this?

McGonagall looked up at the Headmaster as well, silently asking him what to do. Even she was thrown completely off-guard. Dumbledore stared at Harry for a long moment, and what he was examining him for, Harry didn't know. He then looked towards Malfoy's sister and after another long moment, finally turned to McGonagall, giving her a small nod.

Bemused, McGonagall gave a jerky nod, facing the students once more.

"Harry Potter and Ella Malfoy."

Harry sat still as stone in his spot, his legs refusing to move as anxiety took over. Why was Dumbledore letting this happen?

Harry felt a small, hesitant poke on his arm. He looked to his right and watched in disbelief as Hermione gestured with her head to the front.

"You can't be serious?" He whispered incredulously, his mind in a chaotic spin.

"They clearly are." Hermione whispered back, almost apologetically.

He sat for several more seconds, staring at those closest to him at the table, but receiving no help. Reluctantly, feeling as though his body were filled with lead, Harry slowly began to rise.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done, feels good to be getting into the story a bit. I'm sorry for ending it on a mild cliffhanger, if this ending was exciting to anyone. The chapter was just way to long and I had to split it somewhere. Hopefully the Sorting Hat's rhyme wasn't completely laughable. I figured making one instead of just listing off names would add a little more authenticity, but I'm not the greatest rhymer. It was the best I could do!

**I also want to thank you all for the awesome reviews**! They really help motivate me to write quicker. So keep them coming! I hope you are all enjoying the story and I'm glad most of you seem to like Ella. Hopefully I've captured the Malfoy essence within her well enough and she seems like what his sister would really be like if he had one in the series. I'll post again in about a week; it shouldn't be this long of a wait this time. Until then, happy reading!


	5. Partners

**Chapter Five: Partners**

"Harry Potter and Ella Malfoy."

Ella froze, staring blankly up at McGonagall. No one moved.

"_What!?"_ came a furious whisper to her right as a fist slammed down hard on the top of the table, the glass shaking from the force.

Ella's breathing sped up as her heart began to race wildly, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

'_Me and…'_

She looked up, leaning to the side to get a good look at the Gryffindor table. Potter was staring around as shocked as she felt. Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"This is a joke right? It's joking." Ella exclaimed in an odd mixture of calamity and calmness, looking around at the people nearest to her.

"I don't think so Ella." Blaise said to her left, the pain he felt for her evident in his voice. He too was angry, but controlled it better than her brother, but she still saw his fingernails digging into the wooden table. Pansy simply continued to stare open mouthed at her, while Crabbe and Goyle played with their fake wands together under the table, oblivious to the crisis that was occurring.

"You're not going up there." Draco commanded harshly, staring up at the staff table. Ella had never seen him so angry before. His breathing was coming in labored, while the color on his face deepened, turning a red-purple. "You're not bloody well going up there, I won't allow it."

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter Draco." A weedy looking boy said a few seats down.

Draco shot him a venomous glare.

"Shut up Nott, nobody asked you."

Ella tuned them out as she glanced up at Snape, trying to find some sort of help. She wouldn't panic… not yet at least. The look on his face told her she wasn't getting any. He was completely thrown off by what the hat just said, sitting motionless in his chair. Ella in her desperation even looked to Dumbledore. He wouldn't let his precious Gryffindor partner with a Slytherin, let alone her, a Malfoy, would he? He'd be too scared for him. The ancient wizard was staring intently at the hat however, as if trying to sort out the completely uncalled for pairing.

But when he looked up, he looked at Potter, then, to her surprise, directly at her. She didn't make eye contact for long however, and put up a small defensive shield to protect her mind from his legilimency. Her father had warned her and Draco against it a year or two ago and Ella had taught it to herself, enough to have a very small deceptive shield protecting her. He could break through it in a heartbeat without Ella even knowing, but she did not care. She didn't trust the old fool one bit, she wouldn't put it past him to use it on a student.

Ella turned to a shell-shocked McGonagall as she stared up at the Headmaster, not knowing what to do. Ella watched as they shared a look and to her horror, Dumbledore gave a slight nod to McGonagall, who turned to address the students once more.

"Harry Potter and Ella Malfoy."

Her face went pale as all the blood vanished, making her look nearly as white as the ghosts hovering in the hall. They weren't joking…

There was a shift of movement in the room and scattered whispers broke out as all eyes turned to the Gryffindor table. Potter was slowly getting up.

"What does he think he's doing?" Draco whispered hotly, the vein in his neck thudding hard against his skin, as if trying to break free.

Ella looked on as the very reluctant raven haired teen made his way up to McGonagall. He still looked around blindly as if in a drunken stupor.

"Ella Malfoy." McGonagall's high voice rang out, causing all eyes to now turn towards her. More whispers broke out.

Ella made to scoff, but no voice came out with it. She stared around at her fellow Slytherins, looking beyond them to see the wide eyed expressions at the other house tables. Not getting help from anyone, she cast her eyes upon Snape. Her professor's gaze landed on her. They stared at one another for a moment before he jerked his head, silently telling her to stand.

Her jaw going slightly slack at her professor's bidding, she glanced around not really seeing any alternative. Her hands gripped the table as she pushed herself up, her body resisting as much as it could.

"Where are you going?" The scandalized voice of her brother said, cutting into the air

"Where do you think?" Ella snapped, taking a bit of her frustration out on him, "Up front."

"You can't-" Draco began, fumbling for words as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice do I?" She said fiercely, glaring at her brother.

Stepping over the bench, Ella could hear the tapping of her shoes as it echoed throughout the silent hall. She held her head high in the air as she breathed deeply, trying to control the flaring anger that was battling to burst from within.

She stopped short in front of McGonagall, raising an expectant eyebrow at the professor. McGonagall turned to grab two pieces of parchment, giving Ella the chance to quickly look at the Gryffindor. His eyes stared unfocused on the stool in front of them. As if feeling her gaze, he glanced up, catching her eye for the briefest of seconds. She looked away in disgust, snatching the parchment from McGonagall. She turned sharply on her heels, catching a last glimpse of his still dumbfounded face before strutting back to her seat.

'_Merlin help me.'_

More names were called, but no one paid much attention. People were still talking excitedly about her and Potter. It was driving her insane. Each time someone looked over at her direction, she glared cruelly at them, making them spin back around in a hurry, some even knocking over their cups on the table. As the minutes passed, she was nearly pulling out her hair in frustration. How could they have paired them together? Of all people. How could Dumbledore have allowed this?

She snapped back to attention as a collective rustle was heard throughout the room as the students moved as one. She watched as numerous partners met, the house colors colliding together as blue stood with red, yellow with green. Many people shook hands, sharing shy greetings with one another. A bump to her shoulder caused her to look to her left, seeing Draco standing up quickly.

"Let's go." He barked out roughly, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy instantly shot up from her chair, trailing after him. Ella got up simultaneously as well with Blaise, striding quickly toward the exit. She did _not_ want to run into Potter. The only comfort she had was that she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Draco, slow down, you're going too fast." Pansy whined behind him, trying to grab his hand.

"I'm not slowing down until I'm in the-"

"Hello."

The group of Slytherins came to an abrupt halt, Draco nearly hitting the person in front of them.

Ella looked on as Draco glanced down his nose, his face scrunching at the sight of the person before him.

Luna Lovegood stood firmly in front of him; dressed in her Ravenclaw robes, the tie loose around her neck. She stared at him with intense, misty eyes.

"I thought we should talk, since we're partners now and everything." She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a knut size unicorn earring, galloping in place.

Ella would have been reproached along with her brother, if the situation hadn't been so strange. She bit her cheek from laughing, the look on Draco's face priceless. He stared down at the bizarre girl in front of him, at a loss for words. Snapping out of his daze, he grunted, stepping around the Ravenclaw and out into the hall. Ella looked over to Blaise, who wore a similar smirk and the two followed Draco out of the hall, brushing past the girl in front of them.

They flew through the castle quickly, ending up in the Slytherin common room in minutes. Ella entered just in time to see Draco send a swift kick to a nearby chair, the leg struggling to hold the weight above it after the blow. A few younger years in the room quickly packed up their things at the sight, dashing up to their dormitories.

"What absolute bollocks!" Draco growled, steam nearly emitting from his ears. His pale face was still flaming red.

Pansy stood off to the side but upon his remark stepped forward, running a hand up his arm. He shrugged her off, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"How could you get paired with Potter, of all people? _Potter!_ And how on _earth_ did I get paired with that freak from Ravenclaw?"

Ella sat down numbly on the couch, staring down at the deep emerald rug below.

"I can't bloody believe this. What the hell is the world coming to? What a stupid… idiotic…"

Ella sunk her face into her hands, tuning out her brother's incessant voice. This could not be happening.

"-Ella. Ella?"

She raised her head heavily, Draco's furious face meeting hers. She looked at him questioningly.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? How are you so calm about this?"

"Just leave me alone Draco." She said tiredly, not looking at him.

"Leave you alone? Why aren't you just as upset as I am? You want to be partnered with Potter or something?"

Her blood began to re-boil at the comment as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Yes_ Draco, I'm just dying to be partnered with him. You know, to tell you the truth, I rigged the whole thing so that we'd be partners. You know, struck a deal with the hat, said I'd pick off the lint from it if it'd-"

"Then why aren't you more concerned?"

"What, should I be venting and raving like a lunatic like you?"

"You should be doing something, not just sit there." He said harshly.

Her temper flared, finally reaching the surface. She already had the worse partner imaginable, and didn't need Draco breath down her neck for something she had no control over whatsoever. She shot up, shooting daggers at the equally fuming teen in front of her.

"What can I do Draco? Since you seem to be so pissed towards me, why don't you tell me? There's nothing I can do, we're partners, that's it. It's over. Dumbledore obviously approves because he didn't have any sort of inclination of objection."

"We should go to Snape, right now and fix this."

"He can't do a bloody thing. If you're banking on the fact he's going to save us then you're going to be majorly disappointed. He told me before there's nothing he can do. He can't change Dumbledore's mind."

"So what, come Saturday you're just going to meet up with Potter, have a fun chat and drink some butterbeer?"

Ella scoffed, "Yes of course because I suddenly have a huge desire to get to know him one on one, on a more personal level."

"Quit with the sarcasm Ella."

She blew out a frustrated breath, "I plan to bloody well stay away from him, that's what I plan to do."

"So you're just going to ignore it?"

"Yes, what else do you suppose I do? I'm not interested in _bonding_ with Potter."

For the first time in nearly ten minutes Draco stood quietly in front of her, staring at her silently.

"Now, are you finished?" Ella asked, looking at him expectantly. When nothing came out of his mouth she stood up, "I'm going to bed, don't bother me."

With that she stormed out of the room, making her way to her warm, comfortable bed where she prayed she'd wake up in the morning, the past few hours having been just a nightmare.

* * *

Harry sat down heavily into the plush red cushion, sinking deeply into the comfort of the chair's embrace.

"You ok?" Hermione whispered, resting a comforting hand on his arm.

Harry didn't answer; he didn't know what to say. It was all so surreal.

"A Malfoy…" Harry said in disbelief. He raised his hands, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "Honestly? How could I have been paired with her?"

Ron and Hermione stared sympathetically, not really knowing what to say. They too were at a loss for words. No pairing tonight had been more far-fetched than Harry's.

He looked up at them, as if they could answer all of the questions he had, "How could the hat choose to pair me with her? Isn't the objective of all of this house unity? Bonding with other students outside of your house? How on _earth_ am I supposed to have a conversation with her? Let alone get to know her enough to write a short essay every meeting. What are we supposed to discuss, our favorite color? Her father's a Death Eater who's helping a madman try to kill me. How-How…"

Harry stumbled over his words, the reality of the situation crashing down on him. _Hard_.

"I don't think there's much you _can_ do Harry." Hermione said quietly, wincing at the look of desperation on Harry's face, "I'm sorry."

Ron's face was a mixture of sympathy and defiance.

"Don't go."

Harry turned to him, giving him a questioning look, "What?"

"Don't go." Ron repeated, more confident, "Just don't go Saturday, or the time after that, or after that. You can't possibly go meet with a Death Eater's daughter. None of them can expect you to. You're just supposed to open yourself up to her and revealing things about yourself, giving Vo-You-Know-Who more ways to try to kill you? Not bloody well likely."

"So, just don't go?" Harry repeated, as if testing out the idea on his lips.

"Yeah, why not? Just don't do it." Ron repeated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, a proud look on his face from his clever idea.

Harry re-adjusted in his seat, more attentive than before. He could just not go as Ron had suggested. How could they expect him to? There was no way he could talk with her about his life and expect it to go well. Nor could anyone else.

"Harry…" Hermione said, with a bit more of a bold voice, "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Ron countered on his behalf, "You think that's a good idea that he stays partners with her?"

"Because of the consequences-" Hermione stated causing Ron to roll his eyes, shaking his head.

"That's all you're ever about Hermione. He _can't_ go. She's a Slytherin, he's a Gryffindor. She's a _Malfoy_ he's Harry Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up killing Harry for You-Know-Who the second they're alone."

"She's not going to do that at Hogwarts Ron. And it's true, they could give Harry detentions if he doesn't go."

"A detention is loads better than sitting with her Hermione." Harry said, agreeing with Ron. He'd rather trek back to Aragog alone in the Forbidden Forest with meat strapped to him than sit with Malfoy's sister.

"Every day for the rest of the year? With Snape, for two hours? What about Quidditch? Or studying? They could make your life miserable for not going Harry, and Snape for one would relish in it."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair, exhaling deeply.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Just don't go Harry, they won't give you detentions forever." Ron said once again, tossing Hermione an irritated look.

Hermione glared at Ron, before looking back at Harry.

"You could go talk to Dumbledore. He'd listen to you Harry. I agree, I don't think they would expect you to be partners with her. So, you could go talk to him. Try to sort it out."

Harry sat still for several moments, mulling the information over. He could, it made sense. Dumbledore out of anyone would see the potential dangers or at least, ramifications of being paired with Ella Malfoy. He suddenly stood up, surprising Ron and Hermione who pushed back their chairs quickly to get out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked in alarm, staring up at him. Harry's face had turned from hopelessness to determination.

"To do what Hermione said, talk to Dumbledore."

"I didn't mean right this second Harry, it's getting late." Hermione said, glancing up at the clock. "Just speak with him tomorrow during a break between classes."

"Right." Harry said, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Thanks Hermione… I'll see you guys later."

"Why? Where are you going?" Ron asked, rising from his chair as well.

"To bed, I just… want to sleep."

Hermione stood as well, patting his back comfortingly.

"I'll head up with you, I'm beat." Ron said, stretching exaggeratedly, accompanying it with a massive yawn. He turned to Hermione, who was making her way towards the girls' dorms as well. "Where are you going?" He questioned, his eyes trailing after her.

"To bed, I'm getting up early tomorrow to finish reading _Transfiguring the Present_."

"What?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief, "_Finish_ it? You mean you're almost done?"

"Yes," Hermione said, raising her head, "I wanted to be prepared."

Ron goggled at her, "It's only the second week of school, I haven't even opened the book yet!" He turned to Harry, "Have you?"

"I've skimmed a few chapters, nothing too in depth-"

Hermione cut him off, "That's the difference between good and bad marks Ron. Reading the book."

Ron shook his head, "I'll get to it eventually, it'll be here all year." His response caused her to simply shake her head, resuming her trek.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry muttered, heading with Ron towards the boys dorms. He paused though as loud giggling came through the portrait hole. All three of them looked over, a bubbly Parvati and Lavender entered the room, the latter coming to a halt at the sight of them, her eyes instantly locking onto Ron. She waved, her cheeks instantly flushing as Parvati whispered something into her ear, the pair of them immediately giggling once again.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was staring at Lavender in confused interest. The redhead looked around, making sure it was indeed him she was looking at before lifting a hand in response.

Lavender looked away shyly, quickly dashing past Hermione up the stairs.

Ron stared at the closed door, a clouded look on his face. Harry nudged his back slightly, gesturing with his head up to their own dorms. They both turned when Hermione moved, heading back over to the tables.

"Thought you were going to bed?" Ron asked, watching as she grabbed a book from a nearby shelf, sitting rigidly on a chair.

"I decided to stay down here, I'm not really all that tired." Hermione replied, her tone slightly odd as she flipped open the book, raising it to be level with her face.

Ron shrugged, opening the door in front of them.

"You coming Harry?"

Harry looked back at Hermione, not missing that she stared completely unfocused at the page in front of her.

"Yeah, goodnight Hermione." Harry said, turning to follow the redhead up the stairs, grateful he had such a comfortable bed that was hopefully able to make the turn of today's events disappear, at least for a short while.

Harry groaned, rolling over onto his stomach as he dug his face further into his pillow, ignoring the light buzzing coming from outside the maroon curtain that enclosed him. Reluctantly, he fumbled for his wand tucked under his pillow. Lying there for several seconds, he built up his momentum, sluggishly rolling over onto his side, muttering a counter charm to make the annoyance of the alarm stop. After a few misses his spell hit, bringing silence into the room once again. Harry closed his eyes once more, flopping onto his back, tiredly opening them to stare at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. His mind slowly adjusted to his new wakefulness, the fog of sleep fading away, bringing with it the misery of last night's events.

He sat up, his mind whirling once again in thoughts, mostly centered on Elladora Malfoy, his new house partner. He could already feel the anxiousness starting to swell within him and he had only been awake for a few minutes. He tossed the blankets surrounding him aside; he had to speak to Dumbledore.

Swinging his legs to the side he hosted himself up, his limbs stiff from the night. He quietly got dressed in his uniform, grabbing his bag before sneaking out of the dorm and down the stairs, out the portrait hole.

"Goodness Potter, you gave me a heart attack. No one's usually up this early in the morning, especially you. Where are you off to this early?" A high voice from the wall said. Harry turned around, the Fat Lady looking him over. Her hair was tussled and her dress crimped, obviously she too had been sleeping.

"Up to no good most likely, like every other sixteen year old boy. Meeting up with someone hmm?" Another woman, one Harry didn't recognize, said casting him a sly look.

"Ooh, who are you going to meet?" The Fat Lady gushed, her gossiping nature not lacking for it being so early in the morning.

Harry simply looked at the pair, keeping a neutral face, "Meeting with Dumbledore."

Their faces fell, each simultaneously uninterested in him.

"Oh." The other woman said in disappointment, turning her back on him, "But you know who _is_ meeting secretly after hours?" The woman in the portrait exclaimed, whispering in hushed tones to the Fat Lady.

Harry made his way down the corridor, through passages and down the stairs, quickly making his way to the familiar front of Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Cluster."

Harry made to move forward, but the statue didn't budge.

"Cockroach Cluster." Harry repeated in a clear, deliberate voice.

Still the stone gargoyle in front of him stood unmoving, defiantly in his way.

"Why won't you open up?" Harry asked himself more than the gargoyle, staring intently at it, as if he could find the password etched into the stone. He cursed as he quickly realized Dumbledore must have changed the password.

Harry had been to Dumbledore's office multiple times since the start of the year, having had a few conversations about Voldemort, along with the prophecy he had learned of last June. Harry tried to keep the stressful thoughts of the later away, trying to live his life the best he could… while it lasted.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned around, watching as Professor McGonagall changed course and made her way up the hall towards him. Already so early in the morning she had her customary strict demeanor, as she studied him expectantly.

"I was just trying to speak with Professor Dumbledore." Harry explained, gesturing to the statue, "But he must have changed the password."

"He did indeed. Headmaster Dumbledore is currently away from the castle, attending to other obligations. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Harry saw her eyes flicker for the briefest moment to his scar, causing Harry to instantly know what she was referring to. Harry's shoulders sagged the slightest amount at the news as he stared at the statue for several moments, before turning to the older witch. He thought of possible discussing the matter with her, but decided against it. He didn't believe she'd be able to do much about it, besides tell him that it was Dumbledore's decision.

He shook his head, pulling his bag more firmly over his shoulder, "No Professor, I just wanted to speak with him, that's all. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No Potter I am afraid I do not. I wouldn't expect him away too long, but can't be sure when he will return." She looked him over for a moment at his silence, "If that's all…?"

She left her sentence hanging in the air and he decided it was time to go. With a quick mutter of thanks to McGonagall, he headed to the Great Hall, mentally urging Dumbledore back before Saturday with all his willpower.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" Ron asked eagerly, sitting down beside him at the table.

Harry shrugged, picking at his plate with his fork, "Nothing. I ran into McGonagall, she said he's not here."

He heard Ron curse under his breath.

"Bad spot of luck Harry. Did she say when he was coming back?"

"No idea, she didn't tell me."

Hermione sat down across from them now, looking at him curiously.

"Well? Did you-"

Harry shook his head, "He's not here. McGonagall doesn't know when he's coming back."

Her face dropped but she tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure he'll be back by Saturday Harry."

"And if not?" Harry asked dejectedly, looking up at the wavy haired brunette, shoulders' hunched.

"Then we go with my plan." Ron said as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Then… we'll go from there Harry." Hermione countered, shooting Ron a glare. The redhead continued eating unperturbed.

"Thanks." Harry muttered, giving the pair a smile.

"Don't stress out about it too much mate, Dumbledore will set it right."

Harry nodded but his chest was tight, "Yeah. Dumbledore will set it right."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! Thank you all for the great reviews, I'm glad for the positive responses to the story. I'm also glad that Ella seems like a true Malfoy to most of you, it's good to know I am writing a believable character. Hope you all liked this chapter, the next few will definitely be fun to write. A few other couples will be revealed shortly, along with Ella and Harry's inevitable partnership. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Otherwise happy reading!


	6. On the Same Page

**Chapter Six: On the Same Page**

"Potter, Weasley, will you please pay attention?"

Harry's head snapped up from its slumped position on his propped up hand, his heavy eyes meeting McGonagall's expectant stare.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said aloud, lifting up his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He hadn't got much sleep in the past few nights. There had been just too much on his mind, and he couldn't figure out how to shut it off.

He heard Ron yawn loudly beside him and a few sharp sounds. Harry looked to his right and noticed Ron hitting his cheeks, his pale face blotching red in the process.

The redhead turned to him, giving a shrug, "Works sometimes."

Harry bit back a laugh, quickly turning his attention back to the front after a stern glance from McGonagall.

"As I was saying, I want a foot long parchment on my desk by next class about the key elements of today's topic. For those of you who remember it." Her eye flittered over towards Harry and Ron for a moment before turning her attention towards the rest of the class. She pushed up the sleeve of her robe, "That's all I have for you today, you're free to go early."

Chairs scraped against the stone floor as the students rose quickly from their tables, chatter breaking out instantly across the room.

Hermione got up, neatly placing her things inside her bag.

"Thanks for waking us up Hermione, now we got yelled at by McGonagall. And it's never good being on her bad side." Ron complained, shoving his quill and book inside his own bag, unfazed by the crunch that emitted as he righted the bag on the table. Ron had a knack for breaking his quills.

Hermione scoffed, "I tried waking you up, you just kept mumbling something and waving me off. Harry was simply dead asleep."

Ron held his head high nonchalantly, taking great interest at flattening his robes, "Well, you know what they say about trying."

"What?" Hermione asked a bit hotly, looking at Ron expectantly.

"Trying _is_ lying Hermione." He remarked with a slab of sarcasm.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I _did_ try, you were just too lazy to get up!"

"Right. I'm sure you gave it your best shot." He said with a lofty tone. As he past her, he patted her lightly on the shoulder.

Hermione clenched her fists, "Good luck trying to get my notes for the assignment."

Ron stopped in his tracks near the door.

"Uh…" Ron began as he turned around, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione smiled brightly, striding past him out into the hall.

Harry followed past as Ron tried to figure out the best way to do damage control.

"That'll teach him." Hermione said smugly as Harry fell into step with her, making their way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"For a while at least." Harry said with a smile, as Hermione let out a laugh.

"Yes, that always seems to be how it works. It never quite sticks on him does it? He acts like he's two." Her cheerful smile turned quickly into a frown however as she cast a concerned glance at Harry.

"Are you alright?"

Puzzled, Harry looked back at her, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

The brunette shrugged, looking at the stretch of hall ahead of them, "Nothing, it's just… you never usually fall asleep in class."

Harry ran his free hand through his hair, "Oh. No I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

Hermione slowed, dropping her voice to a hushed tone.

"Any particular reason?"

Harry didn't miss a beat, his hand touching his scar unconsciously, "No, it's not that. I've just had a lot on my mind."

They were interrupted by loud footsteps behind them.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said, running up the hall towards them.

"Yes Ronald?" She asked pleasantly, not turning to address him.

"Um, here." Ron began, holding out his hand towards her, "You left your quill back there, thought you might want it back."

Hermione peeked down over her shoulder, "That's yours Ron."

"Oh," Ron said, scratching behind his ear. He looked over towards Harry, as if seeking help. Harry only bit his cheek in response. He plowed ahead again, "Are you sure? Because I really think it's yours, it was in your spot after all. I thought I'd be nice and pick it up for you."

"Well it's not, that quill's broken in half. I take care of my school things. Nice _try_ though." Hermione said indifferently, hoisting her bag more firmly over her shoulder before picking up her speed.

Ron dropped his hand to his side, "Why does she have to be so difficult? I was just joking around back there."

Harry watched after Hermione as well, "You know, she may say the same thing about you." He glanced over at Ron, slapping him on the shoulder, "Just keep trying, she'll warm up soon enough. May make you dangle for a bit though first."

Ron sighed, shoving the quill inside his bag, "Right. Let the sucking up commence. I need those notes."

They walked quickly over towards the Gryffindor table, finding Hermione about halfway down.

"Anything good?" Harry asked, swinging his leg over the bench.

"Roast beef sandwiches and potato soup. There's some salad down there as well."

Ron's face twisted as he sat down across from them, "Salad? Who in their right mind would eat that when they have meat next to them?"

"Vegetarians?" Harry offered, grabbing a sandwich from the platter in front of him.

"I would." Hermione said, grabbing the salad bowl and dishing it onto her plate.

Ron's face quickly morphed back to normal, "Oh yeah, I would too. I was just joking."

"You were? I'll give you some then." Hermione said slyly, quickly scrapping some onto his plate.

"No, no, stop."

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Thought you said you liked it?"

"Err, right. But uh, I'm trying to watch my figure." He said, patting his stomach lightly, "It is Quidditch season after all."

"Well salad is good for you. So eat up." She continued unabashedly.

Harry bit back a laugh as Ron looked down in disgust at the green lettuce on his plate.

"Thanks." He said rather dejectedly, grabbing his fork and piercing a tomato. His nose wrinkled as he chewed, taking a long time to swallow. "By the way, when are tryouts starting Harry?"

Harry sipped from his goblet, placing it gently back onto the table.

"Oh I don't know. Haven't thought about it much lately, with all the excitement going on."

Ron bit into his sandwich, shoving most of the contents to the side of his mouth as he chewed so he could talk.

"Well you better start mate! The Slytherins have already had a practice. And the Ravenclaws are signed up for the pitch today for tryouts."

Harry nodded, "This weekend them. I'll reserve the pitch for Saturday."

"Saturday's our House meetings Harry." Hermione reminded him gently, knowing it was a sore subject.

"Oh right." Harry said, glancing up at the staff table. The customary wizard with deep purple robes was nowhere to be found. Harry grew worried by the sight, or lack of. He needed Dumbledore to come back before then.

"He'll show up soon Harry. Tomorrow probably. I highly doubt he'd miss the first meeting. He'd want to see how it goes after all."

"Yeah, let's hope." Harry said quietly, grabbing his sandwich once again, though he was no longer hungry.

* * *

They stepped inside the greenhouse, immediately bombarded by Professor Sprout's voice.

"You three by the door!" She yelled, standing on her toes to see who she was addressing, just barely peeking her head over the girl in front of her, "Potter, Weasley, Granger! Grab a pair of gloves and goggles before you go any further."

The trio looked at one another.

"Sounds like the start to an eventful class." Harry commented, doing as the professor said.

"Oh it definitely will be," came an enthused voice from behind them, "we're dealing with how to extract the nectar from a Tulnip."

Harry maneuvered around a person from Hufflepuff, turning to see Neville holding a small pot in his hands.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, a cheerful expression on his face, the smile no longer creating full, round cheeks as they had every year prior. The outcome of having slimmed down over the summer months.

"Hey Neville," Harry said back, giving the other teen a smile in return. After everything the brunette had done for him last June at the Ministry, standing up to Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters for Harry and the prophecy, he held Neville in even more esteem than previous years. He was a good friend. "So about these Tulnips… anything dangerous about them?" Classes with Sprout sometimes could be almost as nerve-wracking as classes with Hagrid. _Almost_.

Neville laughed, "Oh no, not really. It's in here actually." He held up the small pot in his hands.

"Uh, Neville?" Ron said, stepping forward, eyeing the pot skeptically, "There's nothing in there."

"Ah, that's the beauty of it though! It's a survival mechanism… See, their nectar is really sweet, but incredibly valuable. It's used in all sorts of healing potions. They hide underground when they feel threatened except when their full grown, they get HUGE. Up to twenty feet tall. They'll have to get rid of them eventually because their quite dangerous when their mature. It takes about six people to contain one plant. Professor Sprout is teaching us how to draw them out today to get some of the nectar for the Hospital Wing."

"Longbottom! Spread the rest of the pots out amongst the class please."

"Yes Professor." Neville yelled back, giving the group a parting grin, "Talk to you guys a little later."

"See you Neville." The three said in unison, watching as the brunette weaved his way around their classmates.

"Well, shall we?" Ron said, snapping the glove around his hand.

Harry nodded, leading the way towards the middle of the table where they usually stood. They came to rest next to a pot alongside Dean and Seamus.

"Dean, Seamus." Harry said, sitting on a stool beside the dark-skinned boy.

"Hey Harry." Dean said, looking up from his creation in the mud in front of him. He had mixed water and dirt, using his glove clad hand to draw a picture of a dragon. He had quite the artistic side.

"Harry," Seamus said beside him, "ready for today's class? Neville said it should be pretty entertainin'."

"Yeah, that's what we heard."

"I hope it spits fire or somethin'." The sandy-haired blonde said excitedly.

"Or has razor sharp teeth. Maybe that's why we have gloves on." Dean said just as enthusiastically.

"Well it is called a Tul_nip_… I bet it bites." Ron said leaning over the table to look down at Dean and Seamus.

"Or maybe it's just a flower. It can't be too dangerous if we are learning about it." Hermione said, looking at the pot curiously as if she could crack some sort of puzzle.

"Ah, no fun Hermione." Seamus said, looking down at his pot also.

"Have you forgotten Hagrid's classes?" Harry questioned. "Or all of the Hogwarts castle in general?" They weren't afraid of a little danger in the Wizarding World.

Hermione bit her lip, "Well, Hagrid's classes, were a bit of an exception… it was Hagrid after all. He doesn't exactly have the same teaching methods as the other professors."

"Thank Merlin." Ron said gratefully, "Or I'd have lost a limb a long time ago."

"Alright Longbottom, take a seat." Sprout said across the room. Neville quickly took one next to Dean and Seamus.

"Good afternoon class!" The small professor boomed throughout the room, her voice reaching every corner and crevice.

"Good afternoon Professor Sprout." The class said half-heartedly in reply.

"Today, we will be learning how to extract nectar from a Tulnip." She placed her own pot in front of her at the head of the table, in view of all the students. "Now a Tulnip is grown for the healing properties it possesses. They are quite small now, but fully grown they are a dangerous plant to tamper with. It takes several experts to do the job." The class listened attentively as she continued on in her instructions, taking up a good part of the class period. She checked her watch quickly.

"Ah been droning on too much I see. Well, spray the plant fast to knock it out and avoid the flames."

"Flames?" Harry questioned, looking around at the rest of them.

"Let the fun begin." He heard Seamus say.

"She didn't say anything about flames." Hermione exclaimed with an edge of panic, "Professor, what do we do when they-"

"Don't worry, your gloves are flame resistant. Everyone drop the powder beside your pots into the soil."

Harry did as was instructed and a moment later the soil in the pot began to shift, a tip of red emerging from the center. Within a few seconds a small flower appeared from a single stem, another splitting off from the main vine, both bobbing up and down rhythmically. The petals were pure white at the middle, spreading into a deep red at the tips.

"This is it?" Seamus exclaimed disappointedly. "Where's the fire?"

A mouth opened from the flower, mist slowly seeping forth.

"What the hell?" Ron said, looking at the bizarre plant in front of him.

"It's the flowers offensive attack." Neville exclaimed in enthusiasm, "You can recognize the gas by its faint purple shimmer. When it gets dense enough it forms a fog of sorts-"

"Not now Neville!" Harry heard Dean yell in response, darting away as one of the heads lunged out towards him.

The head shuttered for a moment, more of the mysterious vapor leaking from the mouth. It shined slightly, in a strange iridescent purple, almost the same as a soapy bubble hanging in the air.

"Avoid the gas and spray the flower quickly." Sprout's voice echoed around the room. Half the class hurriedly picked up their bottles, dousing the flower in the liquid.

"I'll do it." Ron began, grabbing the bottle from the table. He nearly sprayed when the other plant opened its mouth, inhaling deeply as a deep rattling noise came from within.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, jerking to his left as the shimmering cloud turned into a billow of fire, the heat felt by all three as Harry and Hermione jolted backwards as well.

"That's why I said hit the flower quickly Weasley. The gas is first released as a warning and is then ignited by its twin's head," a thud down the table drew the attention of the other students. "Oh and also avoid inhaling the smoke that is caused when the gas is lit… it'll knock you out for some time and you'll awake with a rather nasty headache. In it's natural surroundings however passing out wouldn't do you any favors, you'd most likely be killed from the fire if you inhaled too much of the gas, scorching your insides in a second."

"Great time to tell us." Harry heard Ron grunt beside him as the raven haired teen pulled his shirt up over his nose.

"Get close to it and spray Ron."

The redhead moved forward, putting the tip on the bottle against the flower. It quickly sprang at Ron, its mouth clamping onto his hand.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed, dropping the bottle onto the ground. He drew his hand back, his mouth dropping open as he stared at his limb. "What in the bloody hell is happening?"

Harry looked at Ron, his eyes going wide as his friend's hand blew up to nearly three times its regular size, reminding Harry greatly of his Aunt Marge's hands when she inflated back before his third year.

A few yells escaped from the rest of the class. Harry looked to his right and saw Dean, Neville and Seamus having just as difficult of a time. Dean had followed Harry's lead and covered his nose with his shirt while Seamus sprayed. Not at the flower but at the gas, the grinning teen dodging every time it lit the iridescent mist on fire.

Harry fumbled for the bottle on the ground, Ron now sitting against the back wall staring panicky at his hand, Hermione trying to pull his glove off. Harry stood quickly, side-stepping the gas and making a direct hit at the flower, the plant slumping onto the soil beneath it.

Harry surveyed the class, most, to some degree, in the same state as he, Ron and Hermione were. Smoke was slowly filling the room, causing a few more students who hadn't covered their mouths to fall to the floor. He looked to Dean, who had by now put his flower out as well.

"I think that went well."

* * *

"I wish we did stuff like that more often." Seamus said, as they made their way back into the castle. Some of his hair was singed at the tips, his shirt scorched from the flames.

"Oh yeah, it was just a blast. Literally." Ron grumbled, his hand now wrapped in a white cotton bandage.

"Oh Ron, you're going to be alright, she said the swelling would go down in a few hours." Hermione said in exasperation, rubbing his arm absentmindedly to comfort him. Ron looked down at her hand, his lips twitching upwards slightly before he noticed Hermione's glance, his face instantly twisting into a wince.

"Swelling?" Ron said indignantly, holding up his hand, "I wouldn't exactly call this _swelling_. It ballooned up! Grab a pin and we could pop it."

"Then you could lose that limb you were talking about earlier." Harry joked. Ron wasn't exactly in the mood however. "Uh, Seamus, you're still on fire a bit." Harry said, pointing at his shoulder. The young Irishman cranked his neck, grinning at the smoldering piece of fabric before patting it lightly.

"Thanks mate."

"Does anyone remember what time the partner thing is happening on Saturday?" Dean asked, bringing reality back to Harry like a bucket of ice cold water. He'd completely forgotten about his impending partnership with Ella Malfoy.

"At two I think." Neville answered.

"You know, I really agree with Dumbledore on all this house relations. It would really benefit us all if we bonded with the other houses." Seamus said solemnly, kicking a large rock in the grass.

Dean snorted, "Benefit _you_ maybe. You got paired with Samantha Parks."

Seamus tried to retain the façade, but a grin was slowly appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky git aren't I?"

"Who's Samantha Parks?" Neville asked curiously.

"Only one of the hottest seventh years the school has seen in some time. And in a few short days she'll be my girlfriend."

Dean laughed, "Keep dreaming."

"I do, every night. Like last night for instance, we were snogging in a broom cupboard and things started to really get interesting when she-"

"We don't need to hear the detail of your dream Seamus, I'll take your word for it that it was a good one."

Hermione shook her head, muttering "boys" under her breath.

"Who'd you get again Dean?"

"Marietta Edgecombe."

Harry stopped short.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Tell her thanks for ratting the D.A. out to Umbridge for us will you?" Ron said in a fake jolly voice.

Dean shook his head, "I just want to write down what I am supposed to and leave. Not too fond of her after last year. Not that I was really before then either, I didn't really know her."

"Is the word sneak still on her face?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"No, that spell only lasted four months. It wore off during the summer." Hermione replied, still holding onto Ron's arm.

"Neville you got paired with Hannah right?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to look at the teen.

Neville nodded, "Yeah, can't complain about that. She's really nice."

"I don't think anyone can truly complain about their partners." Dean said, looking at the lean teen beside him, "Save for Harry, he got the worst of it."

Harry's stomach knotted.

"Yeah, tough luck there mate." Seamus said, sympathy laced in his voice.

"Thanks." Harry said dully.

"I can't believe the hat placed you with her. How are you supposed to create good house relations with her? Her father's a Death Eater." Dean continued.

"My thoughts exactly."

"He isn't going though." Ron said defiantly.

Hermione dropped his arm.

"Yes he is Ron, he has to." Hermione argued back, a bit of a bite in her tone.

"No he's not, no way will Dumbledore make him. No one expects him to."

"Then why hasn't Dumbledore come to him already and changed partners on his behalf?"

Harry's heart sank. He hadn't thought of that. Had Dumbledore thought to change it, he'd have done something by now. Any flicker of hope he had been tricking himself into feeling had just been effectively snuffed out by Hermione's words.

Ron still vehemently shook his head, "Won't happen."

"And what's your rational for that?" Hermione snapped.

"It just won't."

Hermione scoffed, flicking a strand of hair from her face, "Strong argument you have their Ron."

"I'm just saying that-"

"Potter!"

The group of Gryffindor's looked up across the Entrance Hall, Harry immediately going rigid as he spotted the source of the yell. Draco Malfoy strutted his way over towards Harry, his customary body guards in tow.

"What do you want?" Ron growled, standing up straighter as the blonde neared. Harry felt the others beside him do the same. Despite the loom of a confrontation on his hands, Harry smiled internally. He could never be grateful enough for the friends he had.

"Did I say your name Weasley? Haven't you learned yet to speak when spoken to? I suppose your mother didn't teach you that in that hole you were raised in." Malfoy barked out, looking down his nose at Ron.

"Shut up!"

Ron made to start forward, but Hermione held him back.

Malfoy sneered, "Ah, still whipped I see." His gray eyes flicked down to the wrinkles Hermione's grasp made on his robes.

Harry's chest flared, "I wouldn't be too terribly arrogant Malfoy, your standing in the Wizarding World is nothing to brag about. Your father's due for another trip to Azkaban soon enough. Maybe they can reserve a cell for your entire family."

Malfoy's lip twitched, but his face remained neutral, "The tides are changing Potter. It'll be blood traitors and mudbloods who'll end up in there next. Can't very well say the same for you however; you'll be killed by the Dark Lord in due time. Hopefully my father will have a hand in that."

"Well Voldemort hasn't done a very effective job going about killing me so far has he? And wasn't it your father who got bested by a bunch of fifth years last June?" Harry replied heatedly.

Draco's cool composure cracked as he snarled, "I reckon about the same time your Godfather died."

Harry's anger threatened to boil over the edge. He grasped his wand beneath his robes, his arm tensing as he began to pull it out.

"Harry no!" Hermione nearly yelled, forcing his wand arm down.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder, Harry noticing at the same time the attention they were now gathering.

"Look Potter, I only came over here to give you one warning." Malfoy spat, taking a long step to close the gap between him and Harry. "Stay away from my sister."

Harry gave an involuntary snort. That's what this was about?

"For once in our lives Malfoy I think we're on the same page. I don't exactly intend to have anything to do with her."

"Best keep it that way." He hissed in parting as he shifted swiftly on his heels and stalked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Ella wove her way around the herd of students in the hall, eager to get back to the common room now that class was over. It was the one place she felt mildly relaxed inside the entire castle.

"Excuse me? Ella?"

Confused, Ella turned around at the quiet voice, not recognizing it. Very few people would call her name. Most usually avoided her and kept their distance, but she preferred it that way. She scanned her eyes around the hall, looking for anyone she knew.

"Ella?"

She shifted to her right, staring at the large, unblinking eyes of Luna Lovegood.

Ella took an involuntary step back, her lip curling into a small grimace as she stared at the girl in front of her. They had never talked before in her life, except for odd random comments about wracklepursts or snorklacks when she had had the misfortune to stand by the cracked girl in class. Both comments had gone completely ignored by the young Malfoy. Ella didn't exactly know what to say, the girl was a complete basket case. Obviously she got her foolish nature from her father. A pureblood who had amounted to absolutely no worth in the Wizarding World. That idiotic paper that he ran might as well be sold at Zonko's for all it's worth, it was such a joke.

Luna, who was obviously unhindered or simply unaware (Ella would go for that one) by any awkwardness or ill feelings towards her, plowed ahead.

"I was wondering if you could ask your brother where he'd like to meet for our session on Saturday? He's a very hard person to get in touch with."

"My brother?" Ella asked bewildered. Why would Loony Lovegood want to talk with him?

"For Saturday," Luna continued tranquilly, "We're partners."

The memory of them being called suddenly came into mind, and Ella let out a snort of laughter before she could stop herself. She looked the girl in front of her over, the odd teen wearing the traditional Hogwarts uniform, but wearing blue and purple knee high socks along with it. The more she surveyed her, the more prominent her grimace became, cementing at the voices that drew her attention behind Luna.

Ella recognized the unmistakable black hair and the customary Weasley red beside it. Her stomach churned in disgust. She shook head here in irritation, muttering something foul under her breath before turning her back on the girl and making her way down the corridor, back to the sanctuary of the dungeons.

Stalking inside the entryway, Ella flung her bag beside a chair before sitting down roughly. She leaned back and closed her eyes, footsteps drawing closer to her as she sunk back into the comfort it provided.

"Tough day?" A masculine voice said quietly beside her. Ella cracked an eye open, now noticing Blaise as he stared down at her, his expression unreadable, as usual.

"No more irritating than usual." Ella finally said, stilling up straight in her chair. Blaise took the one beside her.

"Really? So stomping into the common room and flinging your bags down is an everyday occurrence with you? You're usually a bit more composed than that."

"Don't start with me Blaise. I'm not in the mood." Ella ground out, fishing around in her bag and pulling out her potions assignment.

Blaise continued to stare, "Clearly. My apologizes for asking how you were." He said in that same calm tone, hardly ever wavering in pitch. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd ever heard his voice go above his normal tone. He wasn't a very emotional teen.

She'd known Blaise throughout her years at Hogwarts, he'd been an acquaintance of Draco's from early on. As the years went on however, especially with the Dark Lord's return, people tended to draw closer together with members of the same ideals. Hence Blaise was now in regular company with the core Slytherin lot more often than not, though he was still a bit of a loner and, like Ella, preferred to keep to himself. Within the past year however, she had found herself in steady attendance with the sixth year more than usual. They tended to get along well by their mutual recluse.

Ella sighed, inhaling deeply, "Sorry," She began somewhat curtly; she wasn't exactly used to apologizing. "Just irritated, it's been a long day."

Blaise merely nodded, pulling out his work and beginning to write. Ella did the same, dipping her quill in the inkwell, her elegant writing marking the parchment below.

"Irritated about anything specifically?" He questioned offhandedly, though Ella knew he was interested in what was bothering her. He just had a less direct way to draw the story out. She ignored the questionings more often than answering… she wasn't the most open person.

"Nothing specifically, just in general." After several moments she continued however, hoping venting would make her feel slightly better about it, "This whole house unity thing is getting to me. Why can't they just leave well enough alone?"

Blaise said nothing, his quill scratching quietly across his parchment.

"Luna Lovegood approached me in the hall today. I tell you, that girl is a piece of work. She wanted to talk to me about Draco and where he'd like to talk tomorrow." Ella huffed, resting her head on her hand, her quill going limp as she stopped writing. "Then I saw Potter and Weasley. That's self-explanatory."

"That's enough to put anyone in a bad mood." Blaise said, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Tell me about it." Ella muttered, going back to her work.

"Well since we're on the subject, Draco is looking for you."

"We were talking about Draco?" Ella asked, leaving her question hanging in the air.

"He ran into Potter today. Had a chat with him and now he's looking for you. To tell you about it I imagine."

"Oh Merlin." Ella groaned, pushing her work away, "He needs to just drop it. I have no intentions of working with the self-righteous, all-mighty Potter. He's a suck up, an arrogant git and is the poster child for everything I stand against. So why is Draco so insistent that I'm going to meet with him?"

"Potter's a bit of an obsession of Draco's." Blaise began, his mouth opened to carry on.

"Oh you think?" Ella barked out sarcastically.

Blaise backed off, his brown eyes staring calculatingly at the blonde before him, "Maybe he's just looking out for you."

Ella scoffed, "He can quit the big-brother act. I'm fifteen years old and am more than capable of taking care of myself. He doesn't need to fight my battles for me. He's giving Potter _way_ too much credit if he thinks I'll have any real issues with him. And giving me far less than I deserve."

"Well you might want to remind Draco of that then, because I don't quite think he is on the same page as you."

"Oh I will, I think he needs a reminder of how well I am at my spell work."

Blaise smirked, returning once again to his work. Ella sat back in her chair, staring into the fire across the room. A rustle of movement later a large book was placed in front of her.

"What's this?" Ella asked, looking down at the thick book.

"Well if you aren't going to be productive with your schoolwork, you could at least be productive in looking up a curse to use on Draco. The ones with the pages folded down are pretty promising."

Ella gave Blaise a slight grin, "I think this could possibly be one of the best ideas I've ever heard come out of your mouth Blaise."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I hope you're all managing to stay warm, winter is definitely starting where I'm at! Seems like a promising start to a white Christmas.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm glad that the characters reactions have been real enough for some of you. I hope how all the secrets are unraveled are exciting to you when they come about.

As to a review about why Luna would make the effort to talk to Draco, in my mind that's just how Luna is. I think she knows how the Malfoy's are and all, but I think Luna's a special exception to all of the animosities in the series. She's less aloof than she leads on, but I believe she'd still be slightly indifferent to any issues, at this time at least.

I'm glad the story seems to be gathering some steam in followers, I've had quite a few visitors keeping up with it. Make sure you leave a **review** though! Call it an early Christmas present ;) I'll definitely return the favor by posting another chapter in about a week. Until then, happy reading!


	7. No Show

**Chapter Seven: No Show**

"Wow look at it outside, a great day for flying."

Harry looked up from his book, glancing outside the window beside Ron.

"Yeah it is… too bad we can't have tryouts in it."

"Why can't we?" Ron asked, his eyebrows pulled downward in confusion.

Harry simply glanced at him pointedly, studying his book once more.

"Wha- oh." He said after a moment's recollection, "Right." Ron leaned back in his chair, "So what are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged dejectedly, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Look mate, Dumbledore hasn't been back yet. I say don't go unless you have to. And talking to Dumbledore comes before that."

Hermione mildly cleared her throat beside the two of them, eyeing Harry from over the edge of her book.

Ron face twitched with irritation, "Trying to be Umbridge?"

Hermione glared, roughly setting her book down.

"I'm nothing like that foul woman Ron."

"You're doing a good job with your impression." Ron said, deliberately clearing his throat afterwards.

Hermione took a deep breath, turning her head to address Harry.

"I don't want to see you punished for not going Harry. Just think about it before you make any _rash_," she said, scowling at Ron quickly, "decisions."

They both looked at him expectantly, Harry feeling the demanding pressure to choose one side over the other.

Harry shifted in his seat, "I don't know yet. I mean, I can't exactly go sit and talk with her. And I don't want to, which I'm one hundred percent sure she feels the same way." Ron grinned while Hermione frowned, opening her mouth to speak, "But," Harry continued, raising his hand slightly, "What Hermione said to you the other day is true. If Dumbledore hated the idea, he would have changed it somehow by now. So there's nothing he can do. Or is going to do." He looked away forlornly.

Hermione blushed slightly guilty, "It's still worth it to talk to him Harry."

The blacked haired teen turned to her, "So you think he will?"

"I-" Hermione slipped a lock of hair behind her ear, "It's hard to say Harry. I do believe what I said earlier." Harry face immediately fell, so she hurriedly continued, "but I _do_ thinking it's worth a shot to talk to him. He may just be waiting to see if you're comfortable with it or not."

"Well Dumbledore's not here right now, so what do you suggest he does today?"

"He goes."

Ron let out a huff of disagreement, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I say he doesn't. Dumbledore will change it and get him a new partner when he gets back. He's not going to try to become friends with Ella Malfoy. The whole situation is just not right."

"Ok, so he doesn't go. Then he gets stuck with detentions."

"So? Loads better than dealing with her. She's nearly as unpleasant as her brother."

"Is it worth five detentions? Or ten? Or Harry being suspended from the Quidditch team because of it?"

Harry responded quickly, "You don't think they'd go that far do you?"

"No they-"

"You never know. That's what I'd do if I were a professor trying to get two students to do as instructed."

Harry sighed in frustration, "Hermione she doesn't want this as much as me. Even if I wanted to meet with her, she never would."

"I wouldn't punish the student who was actually trying though."

Ron planted his feet on the floor, "Yeah, Hermione I agree with you. That's what I'd do to." Hermione's expression turned from one of annoyance to surprise, "But these aren't just any two students that you're dealing with."

Hermione shook her head, "We're never going to agree on this."

"No we're not." Ron said roughly back, staring her down.

"Listen, I don't want you two going at each other's throats because of it. You've done it enough already." Harry said, shutting his book, "I get where you're coming from Hermione but would you expect me to sit down with Draco Malfoy?"

"If you were instructed to, you'd have to Harry. It's not a matter of wanting to or not, or expecting you to, it's a matter of following the rules or suffering the consequences."

"Following the rules. Rules are all you ever talk about." Ron said.

"I'm being practical." She snapped back, her cheeks burning red.

Harry ran an exasperated hand through his hair.

"It's one o'clock. It doesn't start until two. Let's just go down there and eat lunch first. I'll deal with it when the time comes."

Ron and Hermione picked up their things, quickly following Harry.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Neville said, as the teen sat down beside him.

"Hey Neville."

"Anything good today?" Ron said, licking his lips as he sat down across from Harry, his eyes wide at all of the food on the table.

"Yeah, there's meatloaf, soup, fish and crisps down there-"

"Sold," Ron exclaimed, hopping up from his seat to make his way towards the baskets Neville talked about, plate in hand.

"Surprised to see you here Harry." Dean said a few minutes later, sitting down across from him next to Ron.

"Well it is lunch."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be long gone by now and I don't blame you in the slightest." He observed the teen in front of him, "Are you planning on meeting with Malfoy's sister?"

"You're a brave soul if you do Harry." Seamus said beside Dean. "I'd be out of the country to avoid that troll."

"I-"

"He's not sure yet." Hermione replied, cutting him off. She sent Harry an encouraging smile.

Harry picked a variety of items from the nearby dishes, his appetite slowly dwindling each time he checked his watch, every bite eventually tasting like rotten wood. He looked up at the staff table, his heart sinking when Dumbledore was once again not present.

Students began to trickle into the room with more frequency and soon, the entire hall was buzzing with excitement. Harry wiped his clammy hands onto his pants, and by the time McGonagall stood, his stomach was tied in knots.

"Attention please!" McGonagall's voice rang out to the hall. The students' voices went out as a flame, a hushed silence descending onto the hall.

"Today starts the first of many meetings in our attempt to integrate the houses, to help strengthen the bonds of unity and friendship within these walls. Today's gathering will last until five o'clock, at which time you are free to spend the rest of the day as you wish. Our next meeting with commence on Wednesday, in which you will meet with your partner from three to four o'clock." She paused, surveying the hall for a moment, before pulling out a thick stack of parchment from behind the table, placing it where her plate no longer was. She tapped the stack with her wand, the pages instantly fluttering around the Great Hall, one landing in front of each student.

"What each student just received is fifteen questions that are to be discussed and answered by their partner, reaching a few sentences in length. These questions are to help start communications between each student and act as a guide and icebreaker for the pair. As a reminder, you are not finished with your meeting when you have finished the questions. You will stay paired until five o'clock, where everyone will meet in here once again to turn in their papers to their Heads of House."

McGonagall nodded briskly, as the other staff members rose from their seats.

"You may begin."

There was a moment of hesitation within the hall. Slowly, students began to rise, stepping over their benches as their eyes scanned the hall, trying to make contact with their partner.

"Hermione?"

Harry twisted at the waist, seeing Connor Bradley standing a few feet from Hermione. He had drawn Ron's attention as well.

"Connor Bradley." He said, raising his hand for her to shake.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said rather bashfully, standing from her seat. She reached out and shook his waiting hand.

"It's nice to official meet you, seeing as we didn't really get to before." He joked, smiling brightly down at Hermione. He was at least a good foot taller than her.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh, "You too."

"Hello Ron!" A loud feminine voice rang out. Harry spotted Lavender quickly coming up to greet Ron.

"Err, hi Lavender." Ron said distractedly, looking torn between listening in on Hermione's conversation with the Ravenclaw and giving his full attention to the girl now beside him.

Harry was pulled back to his other side as Bradley began to address him.

"How's it going Potter?" Connor asked. They had spoken to one another in the hall throughout the years, giving a friendly hello each time they past. Playing Quidditch gave everyone an opportunity to get to know the other members a little better. With the Slytherins as an exception.

Harry nodded in greeting, "Not bad, how are you doing?"

"Good. Wished there was a match today though, the weather's perfect for flying." He said in a slightly wistful tone, his bangs slipping from their wisped position and falling slightly into his eyes.

He addressed Hermione once again, "I managed to snag some cookies from the bins before they got rid of the food and I was thinking… well, it's a great day out. Would you want to go do this," he raised the parchment in his hand, "outside? Or would you prefer to do it inside somewhere?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I agree with you, outside would be nice. It's beautiful out."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, giving her another grin, "ready to go then?"

"Yes." Hermione said, grabbing her parchment as well. She looked back at the table quickly, waving to them as she heading out the hall.

Harry rotated back around, noticing Ron's eyes still trailing after them.

Harry felt Neville leave his side, and turned to see the teen's awkwardness come out as Hannah Abbot came up to him, each giving the other a familiar hello. Harry waved at Hannah as she looked his way, the shy blonde smiling warmly back at him.

As the students mulled around him, Harry reluctantly looked up across the hall, spotting a head of bright blonde hair at the Slytherin table. Nearly every student with emerald ties and insignia sat unwavering in their chair, as if trying to block out the inevitable. He caught Luna making her way bravely over towards Draco Malfoy, addressing him kindly though still in her aloof persona. Draco, surprised by her appearance, didn't acknowledge her, the aversion clear on his face. Ella's face twisted as she looked Luna over in reproach, the blonde's arrogance coming out the more Luna spoke. She eventually rose from the table, haughty plowing her way through the gathered students to reach the Entrance Hall.

Harry's face darkened and his resolve quickly hardened. There was no way he would meet with her. She was a Malfoy, their entire family was snobbish and filled with bigotry notions. And if that wasn't bad enough, her father worked for and supported a man that wanted him dead. Hermione may be right in pointing out the possible ramifications, but consequences be damned. He couldn't see how Dumbledore or McGonagall could expect him to sit with her for a minute let alone three hours. They were neither blind nor stupid.

Why bother wasting his time?

Harry stood quickly, leaving his parchment behind as he made a quick escape out of the Great Hall. He caught a fleeting glimpse of Ella's long blonde hair before it turned a corner, as she no doubt made her way to the dungeons. Shaking his head, Harry took the stairs two at a time, wanting to create as much space between him and the horrible situation as possible.

* * *

Ella flipped another page of the text, her wand lazily swooping through the air in direct patterns as she mouthed the words of a spell to herself, smiling in satisfaction when she felt she had sufficiently learned it, moving on to the next one.

She looked up as her brother stalked through the entrance, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. A few others seeped in behind them. One look at Draco's scowling face and she knew it hadn't gone well. It didn't surprise her, she hadn't expected it to. What did surprise her however is why her brother didn't just bail?

"Have a fun day?" Ella asked casually, going back to her book.

Draco slammed into the emerald chair beside his sister, glowering at the ground below, as if it had personally offended him.

"That was the biggest load of bullshit I have ever seen or heard of in my life."

Ella swallowed back a smirk, "Went well then?"

Draco's head snapped to her.

"Finding this funny?"

Ella shrugged, "Maybe a little." Draco growled, "Why didn't you just leave?"

Draco's jaw clenched, "I tried to, I was just out of my seat when that half-breed Flitwick came by, standing within earshot the entire time. I couldn't get up and leave. It was especially hard when Lovegood kept persistently making conversation with him."

Ella let out a snort of laughter while Draco continued to rant.

"This whole idea is worthless nonsense. Over my dead body would I ever become friends with Lovegood. She kept rambling on about colburks and folgils-"

"What are those?" Ella interrupted, feigning keen interest. Her mockery went unnoticed by her brother in his current state.

"I don't bloody well know. Apparently the first is an ailing sprite that clings onto your skin to gather your happiness. And the second is some invisible fly or something that gives you delirious hallucinations."

Ella nodded, trying not to smirk, "Sounds like you really bonded."

"Shut up." Draco replied aggressively, disheveling his smooth hair with a frustrated hand.

"What else happened?" She asked, returning to her book.

"Nothing, I just had to listen to more garbage that came out of her mouth. Then I had to listen to her drone on about her pathetic excuse for a father. I swear I'm less intelligent after our 'conversation'. She's belongs in St. Mungo's in the incurably insane ward. Nothing she said was remotely worthy to note."

By this time half of the common room was filled, students basking in their common surroundings and friends. An irritated Blaise walked into the room, Pansy talking actively beside him. Ella groaned.

"What?" Draco asked in a snappy tone, turning in the direction she was facing. He answered with a groan of his own. "I'm not in the mood for her."

"Well get ready for her, she had to go an entire three hours without you. You know what that means… lots of cuddling you have to make up." Ella teased, giving him a wide smirk.

"Shut it." He said tiredly, sinking sulkily back into the chair.

Ella simply grinned in reply.

"Ella, Draco." Blaise said, nodding in greeting as he sat down next to the young witch.

"Hello Blaise." Ella answered back, raising her wand once again to practice her spell movements.

"What's with you?" Blaise asked, looking questioning at Draco's fuming mood.

"Luna Lovegood." Ella answered, trying to swallow a laugh, only partially succeeding.

"Ah, I see." Blaise responded, lifting his feet to rest them on a nearby chair. Ella glanced sideways at him, the two sharing a grin at Draco's sullen mood.

"Draco! How was your day?" Pansy nearly cooed, pulling up a chair beside him.

"How do you think it was?" He snapped, leaning his head on his hand as his elbow pressed onto the arm of the chair.

"Awful I'm sure. A flobblyworm would be a more interesting partner than Lovegood."

Draco simply huffed in reply.

"How was your eventful day?" Ella asked, addressing Blaise.

"It was amazing actually," Pansy answered, causing Ella to raise an eyebrow at her, "I was paired with a seventh year from Ravenclaw. We sat by the lake all afternoon and we have so much in common. He disapproves of mudbloods learning magic just as much as we do! He's a fan of the Bulgarian Quidditch team and his favorite food is stuffed crab. And the best part is he's related to Sebastian Moore." Pansy gushed.

"Who's that?" Blaise questioned out of what appeared to be politeness. He hardly looked interested.

"Who's that? Blaise, he's only the most internationally known celebrity there is right now. He wrote the Crescent Moon series."

"Of course." Blaise said sardonically.

"Who's your partner Pansy?" Goyle asked, speaking up for the first time in a week. Ella was slightly surprised he could string a sentence together he spoke so little.

"He's a seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Yes but what's his name?" Ella asked.

"It's, ah-" her brow furrowed in an attempt to concentrate.

"A true soul mate," Ella mumbled under her breath. Blaise overheard, coughing to cover the chuckle that escaped his lips.

He leaned over in his chair, whispering in a hushed tone, "Come on, you know it's difficult for her to think so hard."

Ella snorted, grabbing the glass of water on the table quickly to distract herself.

Ella cleared her throat, interrupting Pansy's guesses.

"And how was _your_ day Blaise?"

He shrugged, "it was good."

"Who were you with again?" She asked curiously. She could hardly remember who anyone had been paired with. The startling revelation that she'd be with Potter erased all the other couples from her mind.

"Grace Hannigan."

Ella's face screwed up in remembrance, "Isn't she a Hufflepuff?" She finally said with a tone of sympathy.

"Yes, but she's not so bad. Actually has some intelligence to her. She's attractive too." He added a moment later, casting Ella a sidelong glance.

Ella nodded distractedly, returning to her book, "If you say so."

Blaise's eyes lingered for several more moments before he looked down at his own book, his brow creased ever so slightly.

"Did you meet with Potter today?" Draco asked suddenly, emerging from his sullen mood for a moment.

Ella bit her tongue, closing her eyes for a moment, "No Draco I didn't. You saw me leave."

"Oh, right." He said, crossing his arms once more over his chest, "Potter's probably a mess thinking of how he could have 'disappointed' Dumbledore by you not meeting with him today."

"I hardly think so. He doesn't want anything to do with me either."

"Why, did you talk to him?" Draco asked reproachfully.

Ella rolled her eyes, "No. He told you as much when you went to confront him didn't he? 'For once Malfoy I think we are on the same page. I don't exactly intend to have anything to do with her'. Isn't that what he said?"

"Yes. And he better keep it that way."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Ella snapped, her grasp on her wand no longer loose and idle.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't try anything funny-" Draco began.

Ella turned towards her brother, pointing her wand at his chest, "Well don't. It's common knowledge Potter hates us just as much as we hate him. Stop trying to shelter me or whatever the hell it is you're trying to do. What are you afraid of Potter doing? I'm quick with my wand Draco, I can curse Potter just as easily as I can curse you if you don't shut up." Ella exclaimed sharply, as she slammed her book shut and swiftly headed up the stairs to her dormitory where her brother could no longer bother her.

* * *

Harry tossed down another card, the deck sparking as it connected. Whizzing sounds buzzed from the center, smoke smoldering from the card. Harry sighed, idly tossing down another as he sat alone in the common room.

Frowning as he lost yet again, Harry gave up, throwing the rest of the cards onto the table, scattering them across the oak surface. He stood and crossed the fireplace to the window on the far side of the room. His fingers unlocked the clasp of the window, breathing deeply as it opened, leaning on his crossed forearms as he gazed out of it. He'd waited an anxious three hours for his friends to come back and hear how their days went.

Loud laughter and voices suddenly filled the spacious room behind him and he peered over his shoulder, a massive number of Gryffindor's tumbling into the room. There were no signs of Ron or Hermione however.

"Hi Harry." Neville's voice rang out near him as the volume in the room increased, students expressing the excitement of their afternoons.

"Neville," Harry said, pulling back from the window, "How'd your day go?"

Neville beamed, "It was brilliant. I had a lot of fun hanging out with Hannah. I suppose to helped that we already know one another… took away some of the nervous that I'd usually have."

Harry smiled, "That's great Neville. What did you do?"

Neville came to stand beside him, leaning against the wall, "We sat by the lake, nearly everyone did. And we just answered the questions on the parchment McGonagall gave us. Ended up feeding some bread to the Giant Squid too. It was really nice."

Harry could have been imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw Neville's cheeks redden.

Loud laughter drew their attention to the portrait hole, as Ron stepped through the entrance, Lavender's arm looped through his.

"Oh Ron, You're so funny!" Lavender babbled, as she patted his arm lightly, a giggle emitting from her lips. Ron for his part looked taken aback, but a large grin was forming on his face.

Harry waved a quick goodbye to Neville as the brunette headed upstairs and turned towards Ron, the redhead spotting him instantly.

"Hey Harry." Ron said. Harry lifted his eyebrows at him and he could see Ron's ears instantly redden from where he stood. He disengaged himself from Lavender's grasp.

"See you Wednesday Lavender."

Lavender gave him a bright smile, "Can't wait! Maybe we'll even see each other before then?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe." Ron said in offhandedly, giving her a small wave in parting before walking over to sit at a table with Harry. Lavender bit her lip, waving goodbye in response as Ron left her side.

He slid into a chair across from Harry, leaning on his forearms.

"Good day?" Harry asked in amusement, as they both watched Lavender walk away to sit with Parvati, looking back at Ron occasionally.

"It's was alright." Ron said, staring back at Lavender, his forehead creased slightly. He turned back to Harry, staring at him for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"So how'd it go this afternoon? What happened?" Ron asked enthusiastically, his eyes boring into Harry.

Harry lifted one of his shoulders in a half armed shrug.

"It was good."

"It was good?" Ron echoed back in astonishment, his eyes as round as saucers. "You actually had a good time with her?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't meet with her. I sat up here and did homework and played some exploding snap."

Ron put a hand over his heart and laughed in relief, "Blimey Harry, you had me going there for a minute. I thought you actually sat down with her. That would have been a tale to tell. I'm glad you didn't make yourself suffer through that. What made you decide not to?"

Harry's face clouded over, "I saw Luna over their trying to talk to Draco. Their reactions to her were just..." He paused, looking vexed, "Luna may be a little-"

"Off her rocker?" Ron offered.

"-different," Harry finished, frowning at Ron, "But she's nice. They looked at her like she was something filthy on the bottom of their shoe. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. And I just… realized I couldn't go through with it. Why would I want to spend a second of my time with her? Granted, I don't know her so I can't say for sure how it would have gone. But what I do know of her, I don't like or respect. Why even try?"

Ron nodded in understanding, "I don't blame you in the slightest for not going. Ella Malfoy is just like her brother. We may have interacted more with Draco than her, but's still a Malfoy and acts like one, though maybe more silently. Both of them… bloody wankers. I'm glad you didn't. I would have been in pain for you if you had."

Harry rubbed his face out of stress, "I just hope nothing comes of it."

Ron waved his hand, "Nothing will. Don't worry mate, they aren't going to punish you for not seeing her, they'll get where you're coming from. If they haven't already came to that same conclusion themselves. Especially after you talk to Dumbledore."

"I hope so." Harry said, staring at the dark wood of the table, deep in thought.

"Hey, you want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked, standing to walk to a cupboard near the fireplace.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, relieved at the idea. He could use a distraction.

Ron tugged at the board on a high shelf, rattling heard from within the cupboard as he shut it quickly, pressing his hand against the door. He threw the set on the table, opening it up and placing the pieces.

"So you just sat out here all day? Didn't go flying at all?" Ron asked, lining his side with red players.

"No, I figured if any of the professor's saw me flying out there, it wouldn't go over too well."

"Ah, right idea there." Ron muttered, his mind already absorbed in the game.

"Pawn to C eight."

Ron suddenly looked up, glancing around the room.

"Where's Hermione?"

"What?" Harry asked distractedly as he stared critically at the board, though he knew trying was no use. Ron won nearly every time.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Pawn to D three." His white piece slid forward into position. He looked up from the game into Ron's confused stare. "She's not back yet."

"What?" Ron asked perplexed, "Where is she?"

Harry lifted his shoulders, "Out with Bradley still I'd imagine."

Ron looked up at the clock on the wall, "But it's nearly six."

"I'd think she'd be back soon then." Harry answered. Ron looked down at the board for a moment, staring unfocused at his pieces. Harry cleared his throat, "It's your turn Ron."

"What? Oh." Ron said vaguely, "Pawn to E five."

Harry watched as Ron's pawn moved pointlessly over near Harry's. A moment later it broke in half, taken out by Harry's piece. He looked over the rim of his glasses at his friend's still glazed expression. He chose not to point out his mistake.

Harry studied the board, a moment later jolted from concentration as the chair beside him moved, a person falling into it gently.

"Oops, sorry Harry." Hermione said apologetically, moving her chair back a bit more to give him room.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked indignantly, looking her over.

Hermione's face was lit with a smile, one that seemingly nothing could wipe off her face.

"I've been with Connor for the house meetings."

"Those ended fifty minutes ago." Ron pointed out plainly, waiting for a reply.

Hermione laughed, "Just because you're no longer required to see your partner anymore after five doesn't mean you can't. We just lost track of time." She explained jovially, smiling back and forth between Harry and Ron.

Harry glanced at Ron's silent form, "Did you have a good time?"

Hermione beamed in excitement, "Oh yes. We found we actually have quite a lot in common with one another. You know, to tell you the truth I was slightly skeptical of the hats choices in some of the pairings, like yours for example Harry," Hermione said shooting him a look, "It didn't make me hold much faith to the accuracy of the couples. I didn't know much about him, just that he's a chaser. And that, well, he's a fairly popular topic in a lot of girl's conversations. I wasn't certain on how well we'd get along. But it paired us very well I believe. It found mutual interests and personalities between individuals and paired accordingly. With very good results, everyone's been buzzing with excitement from their time spent today. For the most part at least, nothing's perfect. But Connor's a really wonderful person-"

Ron stood up jerkily, drawing their attention.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked startled, her face etched with slight alarm.

"Nothing," Ron murmured stepping back from the table, "I just forgot to give Lavender her quill from when we were together today. I should give it back."

Ron walked away from the table over towards the corner of the room where Lavender and Parvati sat in deep conversation, the pair looking up eagerly as Ron approached. Harry happened to glance down at Ron's arm, finding no quill in his hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if anyone really reads the author's notes at the end of chapters, but I'll plow ahead anyways**...**

I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy the last few weeks with finals and Christmas shopping, it's been a little hectic. But as promised I cranked out another chapter. I'm nearly done with the next one and have break for a few weeks yet, so I should have it put on the site in more of a timely manner than before.

I know some of these past chapters may have been a little slow, but I try not to have filler that is unimportant. Everything I add for the most part has a purpose, whether it's noticeable now or in the future. So if the story still seems intriguing to anyone, just hang in there because this chapter coming up starts getting into interactions between our favorite couple!

Thanks once again for the reviews, and please don't hesitate to submit them, they are always appreciated. I hope everyone had a good holiday and has an eventful New Years. Until next time!

Also, happy birthday to **Nienerz**! Sorry I couldn't get this out on your birthday, but hopefully posting the chapter now will make up for it :)


	8. Consequences

**Chapter Eight:** **Consequences**

Harry pulled on his gloves, flexing his fingers to check their mobility. Nodding in satisfaction, he grabbed his Firebolt against the locker, heading out the door to the pitch.

The brisk morning air stung his face as him shoes matted the grass beneath him. The stands were unusually spotted with students, slowly filling as others from different houses climbed the posts. He saw Ron ahead in the distance, perking up immediately by the sight of his friend coming his way. Harry walked over towards the group he was with, a surprising number of people turning up to try out for Gryffindor's Quidditch team this year. The range of students varied drastically, from small, hesitant second years, glancing nervously at the older students around them; to the upper classmen who stood confidently, talking loudly amongst themselves. Harry's eyes scanned the rest of the crowd, a group of girls at the far end beginning to giggle as he neared. He wasn't exactly sure how to run a tryout for a group so large… he suddenly realized how long this might take.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Harry yelled over the noise, trying to gain the crowd's attention. Most quieted down, though the same group of girls giggled even louder, a number waving at him energetically as he glanced in their direction.

"Right," Harry said, clearing his throat. He wasn't exactly sure where to start. "If I could get-"

"Congratulations on being made team Captain Harry!" A raven haired girl yelled out from the far end, causing the others to giggle harder.

"Err, thanks. As I was saying-"

"What positions are you looking for?"

Harry paused, "Well we already have a few potential returning players from last year, but it's only fair to give everyone an equal shot. You can try out for whatever position you'd like. So if you'd all-"

"Why did you plan this so early?" A boy shouted out from the crowd, a few surrounding Gryffindors muttering their agreement with him.

Harry sighed, scratching the back of his head in frustration. "Monday morning was the only time I could get the pitch. But if it's too early for you, feel free to leave."

No one moved.

"Now, if I could get everyone into groups of about six. We'll take a practice run around the pitch to see who can fly."

Everyone hurriedly joined groups, mounting their brooms and soaring quickly into the air. A fair few fell in the process of taking off, some swearing loudly as they hit the ground. Three laps were made in total, Harry marking off who had flown the fastest and most fluid. Katie Bell was the top contender with all of her years of experience, along with Ron and a few others. Quite a few however could hardly control their brooms, taking nearly ten minutes to complete the three laps. It boggled Harry's mind as to why they even attempted to try out.

"Thanks for your efforts but those of you I haven't pointed out or said your name, you'll have to go. Better luck next year."

A few sullen, angry and frustrated students treaded to the stands, still wanting to see the final results of the tryouts. The same group of giggling girls were chosen to leave as well, whispering all the while, taking turns to glance back and stare at Harry.

Harry cycled each of the remaining players through the Keeper, Chaser and Beater positions. He found two boys, Jimmy Peaks and Ritchie Coote to take Fred and George's vacant positions as the new Beaters of the team. Using them, he set up a sparring match, seeing which players could dodge the Bludgers the best. Katie was well versed in her traditional dance with the Bludgers, weaving in and out of them and the players gracefully. Harry was surprised to find Dean was also doing brilliantly as a Chaser, scoring multiple points with Katie and Demelza Robins. A number of students stood on the sidelines with Harry as he examined the players up above, waiting to take a crack at the Keeper position, with Cormac McLaggen leading the pack.

Harry currently stood beside McLaggen, both looking on at the activity above them.

"Interesting lot trying out isn't it?" Cormac remarked rather smartly, scoffing as the current Keeper lunged in the opposite direction, letting the Quaffle soar through an unguarded hoop. "Most of them can't even fly in a straight line let alone play in a match. They'd be bloody pieces of meat by the time the Slytherins got through with them."

Harry turned towards him briefly. He'd never spent much time with the seventh year but from what he knew of him, he seemed to have a bit of a complex.

"Seems to be a fine turnout." Harry answered diplomatically.

Cormac gave a small hmm, staring up at the Keeper with a skeptical gaze.

"Mortus has a weak arm, he doesn't seem too fit for the Chaser position," he stated importantly, studying the skies with Harry, "and Lawrence gets distracted too easily, not to mention he's a bit jittery. Every time a Bludger flies towards him he flinches." He turned towards Harry, waiting for a response.

Harry bit his cheek to stop any remarks. Obviously Cormac thought his insight was very valuable.

"Thanks."

A few moments passed as Harry switched in new Chasers.

"Are you putting Weasley back on the team as Keeper?"

Harry lowered his parchment scribbled with notes, looking at the seventh year.

"We're trying out for the Keeper positions right now."

Cormac gave him a weighing stare, "I figured it was a bit of a front, he is your friend at all. I was just wondering if these particular tryouts would be influenced with a bit of favoritism on your part, with the attention to talents a bit more slacked."

Harry's ire rose slightly, not liking the insults towards his character or Ron's inability.

"Everyone gets a fair shot at the position. If Ron plays the best, he'll get it."

Cormac hmmed once again, inspecting his gloves.

"You've been in the papers a lot recently," he exclaimed, as if trying to make conversation, causing the nearby chatter to cease immediately. Harry instantly frowned.

"Yeah I have," he stated, this time not bothering to turn and address him. Harry winced as Peakes' Bludger went straight into the stomach of a new Chaser, causing the student to curl up on his broom, lagging behind the rest after the Quaffle. He felt Cormac stare expectantly as if waiting for more of a response. A flicker of irritation rose. So that's why they were here? Harry caught a glimpse of the others beside them, receiving the overwhelming feeling they were all leaning in eagerly for his next words.

He looked Harry over, measuring him up. "They're saying a lot about you being the 'Chosen One'."

"Well they used to say I was an insane lunatic too, but you don't see me acting crazy do you?"

"They seem pretty adamant about it." Cormac insisted.

Harry grit his teeth, noticing a few students inching their way closer. He wanted to be as far away from this topic as he could get. "We're here for Quidditch tryouts. If you aren't interested in joining the team, you should go."

With an affronted expression Cormac backed off, resuming his critical analysis of the players on the field. Harry breathed a bit more easily as the other students seemed to scatter at his words, resuming their places in line.

Harry ushered Cormac in a few minutes later, relieved to get the teen away from him. The brunette swung his leg over his broom, giving Harry a slight nod as he shot into the sky. Harry sincerely hoped Ron beat him soundly.

Harry blew his whistle some time later, drawing the attention to all those who were present.

"Alright everyone that's enough for now. Thank you all for your effort. I'll post the results in the common room later on today."

The crowd dispersed quickly, leaving Harry to put the supplies away. Snapping the Bludger into its holder, he looked up as footsteps neared. Ron took a few long strides, handing Harry the Quaffle.

"So how was your first official act of duty as Captain?"

"Tiring. I should have never held tryouts this early. Now I have to go through a full day of classes."

"Hey at least you don't have Snape today."

Harry grinned, "Yeah I guess that's true. That's always a blessing." Harry latched the trunk, stretching his limbs as he picked up one end, Ron grabbing the other.

"So, how'd I do?" Ron asked. Harry heard the eagerness in his voice, but he noticed it laced with underlying nerves.

Harry looked determinedly at the ground ahead of him.

"You did alright."

He hid a smile as he looked at Ron, noticing as he gulped heavily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You saved what, ten out of eleven goals?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, I would have had that last one but Dean tricked me up. He's a pretty good Chaser."

Harry had to agree, Dean handled the Quaffle surprisingly well. "Must be all that football he played growing up. He has good coordination."

"Football?" Ron asked confused. Harry grunted as he hoisted the trunk on top of another in the supply shed.

"The poster of that muggle sport he has hung by his bed?"

"Oh right." Ron replied, wiping his hands on his pants. He stared at Harry hesitantly, shuffling his feet.

"So?"

Harry sighed, "I hate to say it but Cormac was rather good."

Ron's face fell but he tried hard to mask it.

"But," Harry said, pausing as a smile broke out across his face, "He was a bit arrogant. He was trying to tell me who shouldn't be on the team. He doesn't strike me as a very positive team player."

"Yeah he is, I heard him getting huffy with Coote about how to properly hold the Beater's bat. Not to mention giving the second years a hard time for their flying."

"Yeah. So I guess what I'm trying to say," Harry began, slapping Ron on the shoulder, "the Keeper position is yours once again. If you're up for it?"

Ron's face broke into a grin, "Definitely. Thanks mate."

Harry shook his head as they headed back to the castle, "Don't thank me, you earned it. Cormac was good and saved the same number as you, but not as solidly. It should be you."

"You actually gave Weasley the Keeper position? That's got to be the proudest achievement his family's ever amounted to," came a snide mock from behind them. Harry and Ron stopped short, whipping around to see green uniforms, signaling the approach of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Malfoy quickly made his way to the front to lead the pack. He swaggered on towards them, his customary arrogant smirk gracing his features, "No doubt we'll win this year now."

"Really Malfoy? Because as I seem to recall, Ron was Keeper last year and we beat you soundly."

Malfoy made a face, "Not because of any contributions on his part."

Ron feigned a thoughtful look, "That's right, it's because Harry beat you to the Snitch."

The rest of the team caught up as Malfoy sniffed at them, staring with disdain.

"Things will be different this year with new adjustments made to the team. I'll make sure to have the Beaters break both your noses in."

Harry counter back with a slab of sarcasm. "New adjustments? Your dad buy you better brooms again? That didn't exactly work in second year when I beat you on my Nimbus 2000 versus your 2001." Harry simpered at Malfoy, "You're attempts at giving out threatening comments aren't doing anything but reminding us that we've trounced you every match despite your superficial gains to the team. You've got no talent, just money."

He could see Malfoy's jaw tighten at his words, glancing around at his fellow teammates at having that fact pointed out, causing Harry to notice another blonde in their midst, though much shorter…

"My sister will embarrass the hell out of you this year Weasley. And I'll do the same to you when I catch the Snitch Potter."

"Your sister?" Harry asked startled, his thoughts confirmed on who the other blonde was. Malfoy's sister glared at them from behind Draco, her blue eyes holding as much contempt as he felt.

Ron snickered lightly beside him, "Right, well I don't have much to worry about if she got on the team the same way you did Malfoy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You'll be hearing a full blown course to 'Weasley is our king' when we play." Ella replied smoothly, looking Ron up and down.

"The revised version no doubt." Harry replied, earning a glare from the younger witch.

Malfoy finally cut in, "Better be careful Potter, your posse isn't here now to protect you. You obviously don't know how to count; there are seven of us and two of you."

Harry scowled at the Slytherin, "Interesting, those were about the same words your father tried to threaten me with at the Ministry. And despite the uneven numbers we managed to fair pretty well against him and his Death Eater friends. Besides, if you haven't noticed there are plenty of students leaving the stands, not wanting to suffer through your team's practice. I'm sure quite a few would be more than eager to tell the professors of your attack if you decided to jump us." Harry spoke confidently but moved his arm in what he thought was a casual way towards his pocket, just in case.

This indeed did cause Malfoy to turn and look around, a number of students walking towards their direction. He turned back and gave a smirk, hoisting his broom over his shoulder.

"Just wait Potter. I'll have you on the pitch."

He walked forward to brush past Harry, making sure he hit him as hard as he could with his shoulder. Harry and Ron turned to watch them trek to the pitch, Harry catching Ella's eye for a moment before she looked away, following her brother.

"Come on, let's go."

They walked into the Great Hall after changing into their school uniforms.

"How'd tryouts go today?" Hermione asked, sitting beside Harry and Ron as they ate breakfast.

"It was a bit of a chore. But I think we've got a pretty good team this year."

"Who'd you recruit?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well no one officially yet, aside from Ron and Katie." Harry began.

Hermione gave Ron a broad smile, "I knew you'd get it again. You were very good last year. Well, when your nerves weren't getting the best of you. But you overcame that easily enough."

Ron's ears turned red but he grinned back, "Well what do you expect? Weasley is the king."

Harry laughed along with Hermione, "You managed to turn that song around well enough. I don't have any doubt you'll keep it going this year."

"So why were tryouts a chore?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "It just took ages. And a lot of people that tried out… well didn't have much of a point in being there. I still can't believe how many people showed up."

"Nearly half the house did." Ron added, crumbs falling from his mouth as he bit into some toast. "Not to mention the stands were rather full."

"I can't see how Quidditch would have gained that much popularity since last year. Half of them didn't seem to even take it that seriously." Harry said, thinking of the group of giggling girls lead by the raven haired witch that had congratulated him on making captain. "What was the point?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "It's not Quidditch that's gained in popularity."

Harry's face creased in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Do you really not notice?" Hermione asked in mild incredulity, staring at his blank expression. "_You've_ gained popularity, not the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Everyone was trying out to try to play on the same team as Harry Potter. Maybe half of them didn't really intend to get on the team, but rather went to see you."

"What? Why? Just because I'm no longer a lunatic according to the _Prophet_?"

"Because you're the 'Chosen One'. Not to mention you look loads better than what you did last year."

"How?" Ron questioned, pausing mid scoop.

Hermione huffed as if it was obvious, "Well he's a good foot taller than he was before, not to mention more filled out. Quidditch has turned his looks around and a lot of girls have noticed. I've heard more than a few of them talking about you since we've come back to school."

Harry adjusted the neck of his robes, busying himself with the food on his plate. As if on queue, the same group of girls from tryouts earlier this morning came to the table.

"Hi Harry!" The raven haired girl said energetically, causing Harry's face to glow hot.

"Err hi." Harry replied, nodding his head at her. He tried to ignore Hermione smirking beside him.

The group giggled, whispering to one another as they passed by, the same girl keeping eye contact with Harry for as long as possible.

When he finally turned towards her, she smiled smugly.

"My point exactly."

* * *

"Mr. Finnigan I believe that rat belongs back in the cage, not in your bag."

Harry looked as Seamus' head shot up, quickly pulling the rodent from his bag and placing it inside the cage on his desk. Harry jerked as the bristle from his own rat rubbed against his arm. Grabbing it quickly, he set it inside the cage on his own desk.

"Bloody rats." Ron growled beside him, picking his up by its wrinkled pink tail. He dropped it unceremoniously inside the cage, wiping his hands quickly on his robes. "Ever since Wormtail… Can't stand seeing any of them."

Harry understood the notion, completely agreeing with him. Every time he saw one, a small part of him was brought back to the anger of Peter Pettigrew. Though he thought Ron's angle was a bit worse. Finding out that the pet rat that your family has had for years was really a man, let alone a Death Eater, was more than disturbing.

"Your assignment is to read what's left of chapter six. I want a small briefing on the content to be turned in on Thursday's class." McGonagall announced, checking the clock on the back wall, "Once you have returned your rats to their cages, you are free to leave."

Harry quickly packed up his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder when McGonagall's voice sounded once again.

"Mr. Potter, if you would wait a moment."

Harry paused and looked towards Ron and Hermione, the three sharing a look.

"I'll catch up with you both in a minute."

At their nod he walked to the front, standing before her desk. They stood in silence for several moments while the remainder of the students packed up their things. As the last sixth year left, McGonagall raised her wand, closing the door swiftly.

"Have a seat Potter." McGonagall said, gesturing to a nearby chair.

Harry nodded, waiting in the seat as she stared at him.

"Is there anything I can do for your Professor?" Harry asked apprehensively, puzzled as to what she had to discuss.

"As a matter of fact yes. You can meet me here at seven o'clock tonight for your detention."

Harry sat dumb for several seconds before finding his voice.

"What?"

She sighed heavily, lacing her fingers.

"You neglected to participate in the house meeting Saturday if I am not mistaken."

Harry's body deflated at her words. Wanting to explain he said, "You're not, but-"

"Each student is required to attend these meetings Mr. Potter. They are mandatory. Even in cases of an illness they are still necessary to complete. No exceptions." She said, overriding his words.

Harry stood, "But Professor, I got paired with Ella Malfoy. I'm not exactly in the same situation as everyone else-"

"_No exceptions_." She stated seriously, staring him down. Harry grew hopeless as she pulled a thick stack of parchments towards her, "I have many papers to grade before my next class so if you'll excuse me, I'll see you tonight at seven."

Harry stood at his spot, refusing to move. They really expected him to go through with the pairing?

"Professor-" But one look from his Head of House and he quieted instantly. Grabbing his things, he muttered a quick yes before trudging out the door, determined to find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"Heading to class?" A deep voice said to her right. Ella turned around to find Blaise falling into step with her.

"Yes unfortunately, though it's only potions. I rather enjoy that class."

"Helps Snape's our professor." Blaise added.

"I suppose so."

They walked in silence most of the way, as was common with their relationship and especially Blaise in general. He was a man of few words.

"How'd Quidditch practice go?"

Ella groaned, "Great, didn't start off well though. Ran into Potter and Weasley."

Blaise's face darkened, "And?"

Ella shrugged, "Nothing much. They instantly put Draco into a foul mood, but he just told them off. They were surprised I was on the team, though they chalked it up to the fact that Draco got me onto it. Weasley made a snide remark about me not really being a threat."

"Too bad they're completely wrong. You'll crush them in the first match. You're an excellent Chaser." Blaise remarked, giving her a small smile.

Ella nearly stopped, surprised by the compliment. She didn't think she'd ever heard him say one in regards to her.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly. Blaise nodded in response, the pair walking in silence the rest of the way.

"I'll see you later." Blaise exclaimed in parting. Ella returned it with a nod, stepping inside the classroom.

Ella scribbled furiously on her parchment to obtain the remainder of the notes of the board as the chalk began to fade. Her hopes had been dashed at creating a potion when Snape announced they would be focusing on a lecture that day. As the students packed up, Creevey was the first to rush out the door. Ella bit back a laugh at the sight, happy that ever since he blew up his potion in class, he was beyond terrified of their potion's professor.

"Miss Malfoy, if I could have a word?"

Ella paused on her way out, curious as to why he wanted he speak with her. She nodded, coming to stand in front of his desk. She thought happily that it may be about her high marks in class as of late.

"Yes Sir?"

Snape's face was distorted as though he had just recently sucked on a lemon.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news," he began, staring down at her from behind his desk.

Ella's face fell slightly. It obviously wasn't about her marks.

"What is it?"

He sighed sitting in his high backed chair.

"You are to report to my office this evening at seven o'clock."

Ella frowned, "What does this pertain to Sir?"

Snape's jaw tightened as he ruffled through some papers.

"You will be prepping a project for the first years to complete in one of their lessons in the near future. Make sure you make some time in your schedule, you will be occupied for quite a while."

"That sounds like a detention," she countered rather smartly, a laugh playing at her lips.

"That's because it is." Snape said rather bluntly.

"What?" Ella exclaimed in shock, staring at Snape with her mouth mildly open. She'd never received a detention from him before, or anyone for that matter.

Snape sighed, staring up at her.

"All the professors are aware that you did not meet with Potter on Saturday for the 'Meeting of the Houses'," he said with a tone of distaste.

Ella's face instantly hardened.

"It's Potter." Ella replied as a way of explanation.

"I know." Snape said reluctantly, his empathy for her evident on his face, "But whether you like it or not, he is your partner. And while I don't enjoy having to do this, you will report to my office tonight at seven."

"But-"

"My hands are tied Miss Malfoy." And with that the conversation ended. Ella stood for several more moments in disbelief but when no more words of clarification came from her professor's mouth, she had no choice. Grabbing her bag, Ella stalked out the door, amazed at how quickly her day was falling apart.

* * *

"They what!?"

"They gave me detention." Harry mutter miserably, turning a page so quickly in his book that he torn it. Swearing lightly, he pulled out his wand murmuring a quick "_Reparo_".

Ron fished behind him for a chair, pulling it close as he stared at Harry.

"I can't believe they gave you one."

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, turning another page of her book.

Harry looked up, noticing that she stared intently at the writing below. He sighed, "You can say it you know."

She glanced up, her face guilty, "Say what?"

Harry knew she understood what he was hinting at but explained nonetheless.

"That you were right. I got detention just like you said I would."

Hermione's expression saddened as she opened her mouth to speak. "I-" She hesitated for a moment, just enough to give Ron an opening.

"Happy now?"

Hermione made an offended gasp, "Am I happy? I'm not happy Harry got sent to detention."

Ron frowned, "Well he got exactly what you said would happen and you were pretty adamant about it. So you got what you wanted."

Hermione's face darkened, "This is hardly what I wanted to have happen. I just knew there was a high probability that it would."

Harry pushed his book away from him suddenly, putting his head in his hands.

Hermione reached forward patting his back supportingly.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said with sympathy, looking over towards Ron. She tilted her head at Harry, giving Ron a hard look.

Comprehension dawned in Ron's eyes as he nodded quickly, "Yeah, sorry mate. You can't seem to ever catch a break can you?"

Hermione glared causing Ron to backtrack, "I mean-"

"It's fine." Harry mumbled, tilting back in his seat with his eyes squeezed shut.

A moment of silence passed, "Did you try to explain it to McGonagall?"

His bright emerald eyes landed on her, "Yeah but she wasn't having any of it. I hardly got two words out before she dismissed me."

Ron and Hermione grew silent, not knowing what else to offer besides their condolences.

"No need to dwell on it. Might as well focus on happier thoughts." Harry pushed himself up, grabbing a parchment lying on the table.

He walked over to the far side of the room, grabbing a free pin off the bulletin board. He stuck it through the parchment, smoothing the paper as he looked it over one final time, nodding in satisfaction at the names on the list. He was happy with the team he had created this year. Dean, Katie and Demelza Robins had made the cut as Chasers, with Ron officially posted as the new Keeper.

"Hi Harry!"

Harry turned around in surprise at how close the voice was to him, he hadn't heard anyone approaching. Behind him stood a tall girl with long black hair. He recognized her briefly from Quidditch tryouts this morning.

"Hi." He said back, giving a strained smile. He suddenly realized she had been with the giggling girls whose tryouts hadn't amounted to much.

"I don't think we've ever officially met. I'm Romilda Vane." She said confidently, holding her hand out determinedly

Harry grasped it hesitantly, shaking her hand. He pulled away, having to try a bit harder than usual to get his hand free.

"Harry."

She laughed, "Oh I know who you are, who doesn't? What's that you put on the board?" She asked curiously, leaning on her toes to glance over his shoulder.

"Oh, just the results from tryouts this morning," Harry answered awkwardly. He hoped she didn't think she had actually had a chance to be on the team. He didn't want to see anyone's disappointment.

"I'm sure you put together a fantastic team. You held great tryouts today." She replied, giving him a wide smile.

"Thanks."

"Do you think our team will be able to win the cup this year?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah I think so, I at least hope to beat the Slytherins."

A slight crease formed between her eyes, "I'd hope so! Didn't Ella Malfoy become the new Chaser for their team?"

Harry frowned, his mind going back to earlier that day, remembering the glare she had given him when he'd stood up for Ron.

"Yeah she is."

"I can't believe you got paired with her. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes board into his, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah. You're not the only one who found it surprising."

She smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure not, most of the school was buzzing from your pairing." She stepped closer yet, causing Harry to shift in response to their close proximity. She dropped her voice, "I can think of many people that would have loved to have been paired with you."

Harry looked away from her intense stare, taking a step back.

"Pretty much anyone would have been better than being paired with her." Harry made a show of checking his watch, "I should get back to my homework. I have to get it done before my detention tonight."

"Always getting into trouble Harry." Romilda laughed, appearing to not want to let him go.

"Apparently that's my thing." Harry said, nodding in parting as he turned to go back to Ron and Hermione. He pulled out his homework and began to scribble on his parchment. Harry was upset by his detention he had to serve tonight but still held true to what he'd said to Hermione countless times. He'd rather sit through detention than have to be near to Malfoy's sister for more than a second.

* * *

Ella emerged from her dorm and headed towards the exit of their common room.

"Going to detention?" Blaise's voice sounded from the corner of the room. Ella glanced up, her face twisting into a frown.

"Yes." She said grudgingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad. Snape understands. You said he was reluctant to do it right?"

Ella pulled out a chair beside him, "Yeah he seemed like it."

"Well there you go, it won't be so bad. He'll probably have you do something simple then head back early. He has to put up the appearance that he gave you a decent detention."

"I hope so." Ella sighed, pushing back a tendril of hair that had escaped its hold.

"How long do you have to be there for?"

"Don't know, he told me to clear some time, so I don't think it will be quick." She sighed again heavily, closing her eyes in irritation, "He said it's something for the first years so I don't think it will be difficult to do."

Blaise just stared, giving his sympathy with silence.

"I should go," she said, rising and picking up her bag. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be up when you get back," Blaise called out to her in a rush, causing Ella to pause and lift an eyebrow. He gained his composure quickly, his lips settling back into their hard line, "in case you want to talk about it or anything."

Ella stared at him strangely, giving him a slow nod. Why would he want to talk with her about her detention?

Ella weaved her way through the halls, quickly making her way to the potions classroom. She wrapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

"Professor?" She called out, opening the door with a heavy pull. She poked her head inside, noticing only a few dim lanterns giving the already eerie room a peculiar glow.

Hearing no response she walked inside, taking a seat at the nearest desk. She drummed her fingers lightly against the table, glancing up at the clock every now and then. She was confused as to Snape's absence. He was never one to be late.

The door was pushed aside, hitting the stone wall with a heavy thud. Snape eyes landed on her quickly and at the expression stuck on his face, Ella's stomach sank. His face was resolutely hard, and while she couldn't quite place why, she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Follow me."

Ella hesitantly rose, sweeping her bag off the floor as Snape strode swiftly out of the room, Ella having to jog to catch up with him.

"Professor, where are we…?" She left her question hanging in the air, but received no response. Glancing up at his face, she noticed his set jaw, causing the knot in her stomach to tighten even more and her thoughts swirled with confusion. What was going on?

* * *

Harry stepped into the classroom, spotting McGonagall sitting behind her desk, occasionally dipping her quill into the inkwell beside the stack of parchment she was currently reading, scrawling on the paper below. He knocked lightly on the propped open door, drawing her attention. She eyed him for a moment behind her spectacles before her eyes reverted back to their previous spot.

"Have a seat Potter."

Harry nodded, sitting in the seat nearest to her desk. He glanced around the room, not noticing anything to work on. He judged the massive stack on her desk, guessing he would be grading essays.

The only noise in the room was the monotonous tick from the clock on the wall. Harry sat for several slow minutes in the silent room, his confusion growing every second. Was his punishment just to sit here for a few hours? Curiosity got the best of him a few moments later as he shifted in his seat.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do Professor?"

The aged witch in front of him didn't look up, her eyes still scanning the words below.

"Just be patient Potter."

Harry frowned, nodding though he knew she couldn't see him. He leaned forward on his desk, propping his head on the palm of his hand, waiting for whatever it was Professor McGonagall wanted him to be patient for.

Footsteps echoed outside the hall, drawing Harry's gaze. McGonagall looked up too and stopped writing for the first time in the five minutes he had been there.

Harry followed her gaze, his muscles tensing as a very unpleasant looking Snape marched into the classroom. Harry's attention didn't focus on him long however as another person entered the room, searching her surroundings critically until they landed on him, her face paling instantly.

His resting head slipped off his hand, his emerald eyes widening as he spotted Ella Malfoy halt in the entrance of the classroom.

Harry stared dumbstruck at the blonde until his head reeled to his Head of House, staring in alarmed questioning.

"Ah Miss Malfoy," McGonagall began, rising from her chair, "please take a seat."

Ella paused in the doorway, her eyes snapping away from him at the sound of her voice. She stiffly walked forward, sitting in the seat furthest from Harry as possible.

McGonagall straightened her robes, walking around the front of her desk. Snape took a few steps back, crossing his arms over his chest as he glowered at the ground below. She stared at them both with a stern expression, looking them both over before she began to speak.

"You both know why you are here as both I and Professor Snape," she said, gesturing to her left, "have notified you. The House Meetings are a requirement that you both chose to ignore. Unfortunately, you now have to deal with the consequences of your absence from the assignment. Professor Snape, if you could?"

Snape gave a jerky nod, his hands roaming the pocket of his robes before he pulled out a few tiny vials, a murky blue liquid swirling inside.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand, a box floating from the side of the room to a desk within their sight. It squeaked and shook, scratching heard from within.

"These mice need to be subdued for a measurable amount of time for the first years to practice on tomorrow." She flicked her wand, the box opening to reveal a large number of white mice squirming inside. "You will both need to work _together_ to complete this task. One will have to hold the mouse while the other slips a small amount into its mouth using this syringe. Otherwise this project will be very difficult for you to complete on your own. You are to stay in the classroom until you have completed this task." McGonagall grabbed the potions from Snape, setting them on the desk with the mice. Harry wanted to object, to say something, anything, but he didn't know what. He couldn't comprehend what was happening.

She turned back to the pair, "A word of warning… This detention does not make up for your absence the other day. If you do not do your essays on one another from any previous list of questions you miss, you will be serving detention every night until you do. You will be spending time together one way or another. Severus, do you have anything to add?" She asked the pale man behind her. He shook his head adamantly, he and Ella sharing a look before he stared back at the floor. She gave a nod of finality as she made her way out of the room, Snape following behind her, shutting the door firmly on Harry's miserable sentence.

Silence reigned in their absence, the ticking of the clock once again the only thing Harry could hear as neither teen moved. He stared stunned at the box of mice in front of him, trying to come to terms with the sudden turn of events. This was not how he expected this night to go. He thought he'd come in, have McGonagall instruct him to do some chore or grade some assignments, but how did it turn out instead? He had to serve detention with Ella Malfoy. He had to continue serving detentions with her until they did the questions from their missed project. Their pairing was concrete. His stomach dropped as the cold realization fell upon him. There was no way out of it.

This wasn't going to be a good night.

He snuck a glance at Ella from the corner of his eye. The blonde sat rigidly in her seat, scowling at the ground. She was most likely still trying to process this as well.

Harry stared around numbly, not really knowing what to do, or where to start. He didn't have to think long however as there was a sudden movement from Ella that caught his attention. She bolted up from her seat, walking swiftly to the supplies. Summoning a box she put a number of mice inside it, grabbed a vial of potion and with her wand, made a replica syringe. She turned back around, marching back to her seat, being careful not to look in his direction before taking the mice out one at a time.

As much as he hated this situation, he did have to give her credit, it was a brilliant idea. The less contact between them the better.

Harry rose, pulling the box of mice and supplies to him. Working alone was perfectly fine by him. Reaching inside, he wrapped his hand around a tuff of soft fur, the mouse straining violently in his grasp. With his opposite hand, he uncorked the potion, dipping the syringe inside before struggling to put it inside the mouse's mouth. He pinched the syringe, mumbling quietly to himself as the rat wiggled at the wrong moment, coating the fur of the animal with the murky blue potion. Eventually he made the shot, the mouse going limp. He grabbed another and another, the mice becoming increasingly more anxious to free themselves from Harry's grasp as time wore on.

He had managed to subdue a few mice within the first thirty minutes, his current mouse thrashing rather viciously, scratching painfully at Harry's fingers. He subtly glanced to his left, noticing the younger Malfoy fairing a bit better. She had a rhythmic system down, grabbing a mouse fluidly, squeezing some potion into its mouth before placing it back inside the box.

Harry inhaled sharply, his hand instinctively flexing open as he dropped the mouse onto his desk, his finger trickling with blood. Cursing to himself, he made a quick swipe at the rodent that was scampering quickly across the table and onto the floor in an attempt to get away. He rose hurriedly from his chair, lunging at the mouse as it tried to hide under McGonagall's desk. His hand slapped down on its tail, the mouse shrieking loudly as he picked it back up, throwing it inside the box. He squinted behind his glasses, examining his finger when he heard a noticeable scoff.

Harry's head whipped in Ella's direction, the teen making eye contact with him for half a second before she looked down at the mouse below her, a smug smirk tugging at her lips.

Harry glared. She was just as pompous as her brother. He watched as she picked up another mouse, subduing it in a few swift motions. Harry rose subtly from his chair, noticing she had quite a few mice left. He looked at his own box, having nearly the same amount. He quickly picked up a mouse, ignoring the sting of claws scraping his skin as he moved fast to restrain it. He dumped it inside the box, grabbing another in a hurry.

Harry noticed Ella glance at him out of the corner of his eye, her movements speeding up to match his own. But as she sped up, Harry did the same. He would be damned if Malfoy beat him out of the room. He wouldn't sit here miserably in detention while she left to enjoy the rest of her evening.

Seven left, six, five, two and he dropped the last mouse inside the box, shooting up from his chair. He heard Ella shuffle to his left, catching sight of her rising as well. Harry threw the potion and syringe inside the box, leaping forward to the front of the room, his box crashing onto the desk at the same time as the blonde's. Ella pushed his box aside to fit hers more securely on the desk, making Harry jerk forward to catch the falling container. He glared, pushing his box back onto the desk, the two of them silently struggling against each other's box to have theirs reside more firmly on the desk. Finally a balance was found, Ella letting go of her box with an exaggerated huff before marching back to her bag.

Harry hurried to his own, slinging his bag quickly over his shoulder before rushing out the door, hitting Ella's shoulder as they reached it at the same time. She gave him a fierce glare, flicking her hair over her shoulder. A mutual glower was shared before they split apart like shrapnel, both nearly dashing down the opposite sides of the hallway, trying to get away from one another as fast as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Detention didn't go so well… let the fun begin! I promised a quicker response and hopefully this was fast enough for a majority of you. I'm working quickly on chapter nine and am almost done, so it shouldn't be long of a wait for the next one either. Thank you for the reviews, I understand it's been slow but it's just the way I write. I'm usually very focused on laying the ground work, maybe a little too focused at times. Just something I have to work on a little more. Hope you all enjoyed the update. From here on out, Harry and Ella will usually be around one another in a good chunk of the chapter.

Leave a **review** and tell me what you think! Until then, happy reading!


	9. Keep 'Em Coming

**Chapter Nine: Keep 'Em Coming**

Ella's much needed enthusiasm for the start of a fresh day was dashed the moment she stepped into the common room. Sighing heavily, she noticed Blaise, Pansy, Draco and his two oafs of friends sitting around a table, one spot left open for her. She walked to the group, taking the vacant high backed chair while muttering hello to those around her. Blaise straightened up, catching her eye.

"So how'd detention go? I missed you coming in last night."

Ella knew he would, she had planned it that way. She had snuck quickly to the common room, racing up the stairs to the safety of the dormitory the instant she returned. She hadn't wanted to deal with talking, but here she was at the start of the conversation. It seemed inevitable. Ella pulled out some parchment, ruffling through the pages as she studied them. She might as well get it over with.

"I served it with Potter." She said tersely, her eyes glued to her notes.

Blaise's face instantly darkened, but it was not his voice she heard when he opened his mouth.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, his head snapping up from the edition of the _Prophet_ he was currently reading.

"I had to serve detention with Potter."

He tossed the paper aside, the contents now completely forgotten.

"What do you mean?" he questioned imploringly, shifting towards her anxiously.

Ella huffed in agitation, "I mean exactly what I said. Look, last night was unpleasant enough as it is. Could we not talk about it?"

"How the hell did you end up serving detention with Potter?" Draco asked, his tone void of any pleasantries.

Ella exhaled deeply, "Snape told me to follow him and we ended up in McGonagall's classroom where Potter was," she paused, her face twisting at the memory. "Potter's face would have been comical had it not been for the situation. He was completely shocked. McGonagall had us subduing mice for the first years to work on. She told us we would work together on our punishment to make up for the fact that we didn't spend time together during the latest meeting. She also said we would continue to receive detentions until we finished that ridiculous list everyone had gotten. But I call it a bluff, they wouldn't make us serve them forever, it would be a hassle on their end. And if they do and it was anything like last night, it wouldn't be difficult at all. Just more of an inconvenience."

"So you had to work together with Potter?" Draco asked in disgust, his face becoming redder.

"Yes, though we didn't actually. The second they left I conjured a second set of the supplies and took half the mice. Worked on my own until I was done."

"Smart move." Blaise muttered, "And what did Potter do?"

Ella snorted, "Sat like a dolt for a few minutes, then got up and did the same thing as me."

"Did he try talking to you?" Draco demanded.

Ella turned her blue eyes sharply on Draco, "_Yes_ Draco. I told him all about my pains in life and he told me about his. You know, we really… connected. On a deep, emotional level." She ended her sentence with a glare.

Draco kept quiet as Ella looked back at her notes, but she knew the storm that would eventually explode.

"And where was Snape in all of this?" he asked, not being able to fathom what he was being told.

Ella shrugged, "He was there. He stood behind McGonagall with one of the worst looks on his face I've ever seen. He was nearly as upset as I was."

"And he didn't do anything?" Draco asked aghast.

Ella frowned, "I don't think there was much he _could_ do. McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress… her word goes."

Draco swore, kicking the table in front of him, "So what now? You have to do that stupid assignment with Potter?"

Ella let out a mirthless laugh, "So they say, but I'm not doing anything of the sort. I'd rather sit there through detention then have to communicate with that idiot."

She looked up, Draco fuming still under the surface, but not knowing what to say, while Blaise sat scowling at the floor below.

"I'm going down to breakfast, I'll see you all later."

* * *

Harry pushed open the doors to the library, scanning the room for Ron and Hermione. He spotted them near the back underneath an enormous window, both leaning over a piece of parchment between them.

He heard Hermione's exasperated voice as he neared "-because you can't put that into an essay Ron. You need to make it sound more professional. Unless you're hoping for an Acceptable on it."

"I'd be perfectly fine with an Acceptable. Giddy even."

"Honestly Ron, you could do so much more if you didn't just settle."

"I-" Ron looked up as he approached, "Wow, you're finally up."

Harry pulled back a chair, sinking into it, "Well our morning class was canceled, I figured I'd sleep in. I guess I was a bit tired from last night." He paused, his mind going back to recount the unfortunate news that he would be serving detentions with Malfoy from here on out. Though Harry didn't know how much of a threat it would hold.

"I don't blame you there." Ron muttered sympathetically. He'd told Ron and Hermione about his detention the night before, Hermione had once again been silent, as if she knew it had been coming. Ron was just dumbstruck, surprised they were actually making it happen.

"Yeah, well..." Harry pushed open his bag, digging inside for his supplies. He didn't really want to focus on the unfortunate twist his life had once again taken. "I'm surprised you didn't sleep in."

Ron grimaced, "I would have but _someone_ said this was the only time she'd help me with our essay."

"If you want my help you do it on my time." Hermione declared, looking over at Harry. "I'm assuming you don't need my help?"

Harry shook his head, "Finished it last night."

"What? And you didn't let me have a look at it?"

Hermione hit his arm, "Ron! It's not his responsibility to give you the answers."

Harry continued on joking, "You didn't ask for it. Besides, Hermione told me if I helped you she wouldn't help me with anything for the next month."

Ron leaned back, holding a hand over his heart as if appalled.

"My two best friends, conspiring against me."

"If you can fit a word like _conspiring_ into a normal sentence, why can't you write a decent essay?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm not graded on the things I say Hermione."

"Thank God for that." Harry muttered, but ducked as a wad of parchment flew at his head.

"Hermione?"

The three of them looked up, spotting Bradley standing a few feet away. Hermione's face showed surprise before her mouth spread into a wide smile.

"Hi Connor," she said brightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you up to?"

He lifted the books in his arms, "I've got an exam in a few days and I wanted to make sure I was prepared for it, so I came to study. What are you up to?"

She pointed her thumb at Ron, "Helping him with an essay. He's not the studying type."

Ron frowned, looking rather stiff in his seat, "I study."

Hermione gave him a critical look, "When do you ever study?"

"Just because I don't in front of you doesn't mean I don't do it. I obviously got into my sixth year well enough."

Hermione simply shook her head, "Connor you've met Ron before right?"

Connor brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Briefly, I think I've ran into him a few times. How's it going?"

"Good." Ron responded somewhat gruffly, giving him a curt nod. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, to which Ron looked away.

"What are you studying for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh Arithmancy. Professor Vector said we can choose a topic to discuss in-depth about our history that may have led to major differences from today. I'm studying to determine other possible outcomes on the Giant Wars at the end of the nineteenth century. And how these outcomes could have affected major societal differences today."

Hermione's eyes shone bright with interest, "That's sounds like an amazing idea. I find the idea of creating predictions from sentence structure in Martom's theory to be fascinating."

Harry stared at the pair, understanding why the hat threw them together. He couldn't fathom how two people could like the subject so much. It was a loaded topic, with a lot of math involved. Harry couldn't be offered enough gold to take it.

Bradley's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You've read Martom? That's advanced seventh year material. I'm just getting into it myself. And I thought _I_ was ahead."

Hermione blushed, "Yes I have, I'm slightly enthusiastic about the subject, I find it incredibly interesting."

Bradley gave her an admiring look, "I'm impressed."

Hermione smiled, a shy tint to it. "Thank-"

"So are we going to continue with the essay or should I grab a bite to eat?"

They both stopped talking abruptly, Hermione giving him a hard look, "_Ron_."

Bradley looked between the pair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your studies. I'll see you later Hermione. Harry, Ron," he continued, giving them a nod as he took off further into the maze of bookshelves. The second he was out of sight Hermione pounced on Ron.

"Well that was rude!"

"What?" Ron asked heatedly, hard lines etched into his forehead.

"Your attitude! We were just talking about Arithmancy, something we both happen to enjoy. I hardly get to talk to anyone about it. And you crudely interrupting like that-"

"Well you'll have more than enough time to talk on Wednesday."

"So? Just because we are partners and have to meet up Wednesday doesn't mean we can't talk outside of it."

"Fine, forget it. I can do it myself. Thanks for the help," he said sarcastically, slamming his book shut. He scooped his things into his bag, nearly knocking his chair over as he shot out of the library.

Hermione turned her shocked expression to Harry, "What was that about?"

Harry shrugged, his eyes trailing after Ron.

"Maybe he's hungry," he said in a half-joke, trying to lighten the situation. Hermione huffed angrily as she pulled out her own books.

"That's the last time I help him with anything."

Harry kept quiet, choosing not to give his own theories on Ron's new behavior. Bradley was just lucky no figurines were made of him like Krum.

He scribbled on his own parchment for some time, looking up at Hermione occasionally, wanting to ask a question, but only returning to his work at her foul expression.

Finally he spoke, "Hermione we should head to class."

She looked up distractedly, her eyes briefly meeting him.

"What?"

"We should head to class." He held up his watch, her eyes going wide at the time.

"We're going to be late!" she said, frantically packing up her things.

"How? We always leave the common room at this time, and we're a quarter of the way closer."

"Yes but I have to go to my dormitory and grab my Defense book."

Harry's mouth tugged upward in a half smile, "For once you're not prepared?"

Hermione glared, "I just lost track of time."

"_You _lost track of time? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Harry." Hermione warned, an edge in her voice, "I'm really not in the mood."

"Hence me trying to lighten it."

Hermione stopped, her eyes steadily on his. Harry smiled back as charmingly as he could, causing her lips to twitch in her attempt to restrain her smile. She shook her head lightly, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"Come on let's go." Harry exclaimed, rising from the table. "We might be late. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

Harry followed Hermione out the door before stumbling into someone.

"Oh, sorry-" Harry began, raising his eyes, the sight before him causing his face to fall, "-Professor."

McGonagall cast her critical eyes on his still from.

"Mr. Potter, just the person I was looking for."

Harry shared a look with Hermione, straightening his robes. He stood in front of her cautiously, though he was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"Yes Professor?"

"I see my warnings fell on deaf ears. You will meet me in my classroom once again tonight at seven o'clock sharp."

Harry's face twisted into a sour resemblance of Snape.

"What for?" he questioned roughly, his face turning to stone.

"Do you really need to ask?" she asked, lowering her glasses to give him a fixed stare. Harry shuffled his feet.

"For detention," he confirmed dejectedly, not meeting her eyes.

McGonagall pressed her lips into a firm line, "Yes Potter, and I don't want to hear any excuses. My classroom, tonight at seven."

She nodded curtly, her heels clicking against the stone floor as she made her way briskly through the crowd.

Harry's shoulder slumped as Hermione stared at him. Through her silence Harry heard all she wanted to say. Not wanting to deal with the lecture, Harry trudged ahead.

"Come on, let's go."

"Harry, maybe you should try talking-"

"We should head back to the common room Hermione, you don't want to be late remember?"

They found Ron in line waiting for class to start. He'd lost his rigidness from earlier, addressing Hermione in his usual behavior. Harry caught Hermione's brief confusion before her face reverted back to its original expression.

"Still not here?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, but what's new? He's never here on time. I would normally say that's a good thing, but Defense is one of the few classes I actually like, so I wish he would be here, you know, when class starts."

"You know, that's exactly what professors think about you when you're late." Hermione claimed amusedly.

Ron gave a faraway look in awe.

"Whoa, insight," he shuddered, his face looking conflicted, "Don't ever point that out to me again."

"Sorry, sorry." A voice from behind them began, as the owner scurried up the hall. He fumbled with the books in his hands, and with a soft click he unlocked the door, leading the class inside.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their customary table, the three squeezing together so they could fit.

Their professor quickly dumped his things on his desk, bottles and books sliding off it and onto the floor. He strode over to the side of the room to pull out the chalkboard, but stumbled mid step, tripping over the hem of his robes. He hit his head against the board with a painful thud, muttering to himself under his breath. Normally this would have drawn sympathy from a majority of the class, or laughter, but this wasn't the first time their professor had been less than graceful.

"Now today," he grunted, pulling the board to the front of the room, "We are going to be practicing the ever useful stunning curse." The breath Harry had been holding was let out in a huff, his shoulders sinking with Ron and Hermione's. "Now, the stunning curse is an offensive spell, commonly used by many witches and wizards around the globe. It is a clever way to subdue an assailant. Its incantation is _stupefy._ If you could say it with me?" he asked, surveying the room. "One, two, three-"

"_Stupefy_," the class said in a collective lackluster voice. The tone went unnoticed by their professor however.

"Excellent. Now the stunning curse, also known as the stupefying charm or the commonly used phrase, a stunner, emits from the wand as a red jet of light, rendering the target unconscious. How long the spell lasts for varies depending upon the power of the caster. Typically it ranges from a good thirty minutes to an hour. Now if you would all pair up, we will be executing this spell and then lecture afterwards."

Grumbling was heard all around them as Harry rose with Ron and Hermione.

"We're learning this _again_?" Ron uttered in mild disbelief.

"You know, as useful as this spell is… And as much as I believe in practicing it… I don't think it's _this_ useful." Harry said, giving a heavy sigh as he reluctantly drew out his wand.

"What's that make this, the twentieth time since school started?"

"It's the fourth time he's taught us this spell." Hermione sighed, lining up beside Harry.

"How many times can you learn a spell? Especially one that you learned in fourth year?" Ron protested.

"Apparently a lot." Harry complained, standing at the ready across from Seamus. He waved his wand quickly, the red light of the spell bursting out toward the Irishman. It hit Seamus head on, causing the teen to go unconscious.

"My, my, you are all exceptionally good at this charm! I've got an extraordinary group of students in this room."

"Helps when you've taught it to us four times in the past month." Ron grumbled. Hermione frowned at him, but didn't hold much emphasis behind it. "Hey Dean, pay up." he yelled across the room to his partner. Dean sighed, reaching into his bag and throwing him a number of sickles.

"I didn't think it could possibly happen again." Dean said back, raising his wand to hit Ron with a spell.

"_Protego,_" Harry said as Seamus's stunner flew rapidly towards him. It shook his shield faintly, before Harry dropped it to throw his own.

"Excellent spell work Mr. Potter! And outstanding use of the protection charm. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Harry gave the man a small smile, "Thank you Sir."

Ron watched him walk away, "And now he's surprised at a protection shield? Where's his head at?"

"Ron…" Hermione attempted half-heartedly, "He's alright. At least he's a better improvement from Umbridge."

"Yeah but not much better. He doesn't know what he's doing half of the time."

Hermione's face became a grimace as she looked at their professor with sympathy.

In contrast to Hermione's feelings, Harry agreed with Ron's comments. With Umbridge sacked at the end of last year, the position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was once again vacant. Remus had heard that Snape had tried once again to obtain its position, but Dumbledore had denied him, something which Harry was immensely grateful for. Instead, he had found one Christophe Landel, a middle-aged wizard who was a former publisher of a few first year defense books and had been an assistant to the Head of the Auror Department many years ago.

He was… an eccentric man.

A spacey man.

And forgettable.

And clumsy.

The list could go on.

In short he wasn't a very high quality of a teacher. He was a kind man but forgot things, frequently, usually forgetting what he'd taught students already, sometimes teaching them the same lecture two class periods in a row. At first students tried to correct him, but in the end it was useless. He was confused every time a student brought it up, his face going blank for several seconds before he carried on. Not out of rudeness, but because it seemed he didn't even remember the interruption, or didn't understand what they meant. Harry felt Dumbledore was grasping at straws and it made Harry heart sink knowing that it was very possible no one _wanted_ the position. Though many thought Hogwarts was the safest place possible in all of Great Britain, there were a fair amount that thought their proximity to Dumbledore (and admittedly himself) drew unwanted attention from the enemy. It gave a further bleak outlook to the situation than Harry liked. If this was all they could get, how were they supposed to protect themselves against Voldemort?

* * *

"Professor? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry said, stepping around multiple second years to make his way into the classroom. He found his target at the back of the class, reverting all the objects the second years had practiced with back to their original forms. McGonagall turned around, her eyes studying him.

"Yes Mr. Potter, come in."

Harry made his way to the back of the room, stopping a few feet from McGonagall.

"Hold this for a moment," she said, handing him a large box. He grabbed it swiftly, holding it as she filled it high with blue pincushions, trying to clean the clutter that consumed the table. "Place the box over there on the table please." Harry quickly did as he was told, watching as the older witch swirled her wand at the mess on the other desks. Scraps of parchment flew towards the trash bin, the chairs tucking themselves tight under their desk. Nodding in satisfaction, she finally turned to address Harry.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have this for you." Harry began, digging inside his bag and pulling out a rumpled piece of parchment.

"What's this?"

"The roster for the new Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Her stern face cracked, revealing one of pleasant surprise. She scanned over the names, soaking in the information he gave her.

"It seems like a very eclectic team Mr. Potter… but very interesting. Demelza Robins? She's such a small girl…"

"Small but fast, she moves easily between the players. Not one Bludger ever came close to her during tryouts. And Coote and Peakes are pretty good, so it wasn't for lack of trying."

McGonagall nodded, "I trust your judgment on the matter. It's unfortunate that some many amazing players graduated last year. Makes it hard to keep our momentum. But I have no doubt you're up to it. I've very pleased you held tryouts and finally have the team assembled. Professor Snape tells me his Slytherins have already had three practices so I had begun to worry."

Harry shook his head, "No need Professor, I think the Cup is pretty secure in your office."

McGonagall gave a rare smile, walking back to her desk and sticking the parchment in a drawer.

"Well thank you for the roster. Let me know if I need to get the pitch for you at all. I know the Slytherin team likes booking times then suddenly canceling them, making it hard to get the pitch and consequentially giving no time for the other Houses to gather for a practice. A clever idea, but it can be intercepted by the professors at times."

"Thank you Professor."

She sat behind her desk, glancing at him when he didn't move.

"Can I help you with anything else?" She asked inquisitively.

Harry steeled himself for the conversation ahead. Hermione's words before Defense had stuck. He ran through what he would say to her the entire last period, as they cast their "newly learned" spell, and though he knew it was most likely pointless, he had to give it a shot.

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you… about- about the House Meetings," he began hesitantly, already knowing how she felt about the matter. He just had to try to talk to her, and actually _talk_ about it. Not just get sent off.

Her face grew sterner, if that was at all possible.

"Have you done the essay?"

"Well, no-" Harry started, trying to explain.

"Then we have nothing to discuss."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, "Professor being partnered with her… doesn't make any sense-"

"It doesn't have to make sense to you Mr. Potter. The hat chose you two as partners for a reason."

"It doesn't understand what's going on though, who we are. Isn't the whole point trying to create _positive _relations? She's-"

"Potter that's enough," she said in a severe voice, registering his crestfallen form. She raised her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking at him again. She stared at him as her face softened, and continued on in a lighter tone, "Now I'm sorry you are upset with the pairing but there is nothing I can do about it. Everyone has been paired equally, there is no one left over. And you aren't the only couple who are having difficulty with the situation Potter, there are others who are partnered with someone they are… less than thrilled to be paired with. They deal with it and so will you. This is the last time I will discuss the matter. You know what needs to be done. Until you do your assignments with Miss Malfoy, you will continue serving detention every day at seven o'clock. I will see you tonight."

* * *

"Miss Malfoy." McGonagall's voice rang out, causing the blonde to freeze in her tracks. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall to her chest.

She heard a growl beside her, "What does she want?"

"How am I supposed to know Draco?" She answered, though she had a very good idea what McGonagall was calling her over for.

"Miss Malfoy."

Her voice was much closer now and suddenly Ella felt a presence stop behind her. She turned around slowly, staring up at the tall witch in front of her. She adjusted the strap of her bag as she looked away, anxiousness swelling in her chest.

"Yes Professor?"

McGonagall gave a brisk answer, "May I have a word?"

Ella took a slight glance at Draco before walking a few feet away with McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?"

"Detention tonight at seven o'clock. You will report to my classroom once again."

She knew it had been coming, but it didn't irritate her any less. Why the hell was Potter not dealing with this? He didn't want to work with her either.

"With Potter?" she asked brusquely.

"Yes."

Ella stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating her next words carefully. She wasn't a huge fan of the Transfiguration professor, more... indifferent than anything else, but she did have to admit that she dealt a fair hand equally between all of her students. She had no desire to unnecessarily be on McGonagall's bad side.

"Why aren't I serving detentions with Professor Snape?" Ella challenged, though she tried to keep her voice neutral. She didn't understand why Snape couldn't be in charge of it. She'd have it ten times easier.

McGonagall's expression remained unmoved, "Because as of right now, I am the one dealing with the detentions for the House Meetings. Professor Snape and I discussed this detention and due to the fact he is busy with classes all day, I told him I would track you down."

"Oh." Was all Ella replied, growing silent once again.

"I'll see you then."

As she walked away, Draco immediately pounced, appearing at her side with his curious eyes boring into her.

"What did she want?"

"To give me detention again tonight with Potter."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco exclaimed in a disgruntled tone, following after Ella as she turned and resumed her trek to the dungeons. "What is Snape thinking-"

"I really don't want to talk about it Draco."

"But-"

She halted so suddenly he walked a few feet before realizing his sister was no long by his side.

"Look, I hate I have to serve these, but it is the way it is. I'm grateful I'm made to do detentions instead of a professor looming over us while we are forced to complete those assignments. Let's just drop it alright? I already have to deal with it in about," she grabbed his hand, looking at his watch, "two hours. I don't really want to have to now as well."

She continued her trek, leaving her brother behind in the hall. A few seconds later she heard his rapid footsteps as he tried to catch up with her.

"I don't get why Potter's not doing anything about this. He's got to hate this just as much and he won't talk to them? Of course they'd listen to their golden boy."

"Or we could just keep talking about it." Ella muttered sarcastically under her breath, trying to ignore her brother as he ranted the rest of the way to their common room.

She spent the next two hours listening to her brother and became so annoyed, she was almost thankful when she flew out of the common room to go to detention. When she arrived at McGonagall's room, she pushed the door gently aside, finding no one inside. Thankful she was the first here. She walked across the floor, taking the desk furthest from the entrance as possible. She had just put her bag down when someone stopped by the door.

She glanced up, nearly groaning when Potter stepped through the entrance. He hesitated at the doorway, his face turning just as grim as she expected hers to look like. He walked a few steps forward, immediately taking the seat in front of him, staring resolutely up at the front. Ella turned away as well, not wanting to acknowledge his presence. She would just pretend she was here serving detention alone, get her work done and then leave. Quick and painless.

The door was pushed open once more, McGonagall walking quickly inside while levitating multiple containers with her wand.

"I'm glad to see you both made it here on time."

Ella ran her fingers over the surface of the desk, not bothering to look up and see what today's surprise would be.

McGonagall set the box on the middlemost desk between them. Clearing her throat to gain their attention, she observed them both critically.

"Professor Snape's potion supplies are running low. Tonight you will be prepping the ingredients." She paused for a long moment as neither moved, "So take a seat and get started, it will take you sometime to complete."

Ella chanced a reluctant glance at Potter, watching as he slowly pushed himself up from the desk. He shuffled over to the table McGonagall had set the supplies on, lowering himself cautiously into the chair, as if at any movement he could make the thing explode.

McGonagall turned her attention towards her, causing Ella to rise from her seat before reluctantly sitting at the chair beside Potter. Her hands gripped the sides of her seat while she scooted to the right, moving the chair furthest away from Potter as she could. She would appease McGonagall and sit next to the Gryffindor until she left and do detention like she had the last time. Alone.

McGonagall turned around, but to Ella's horror, she didn't walk towards the door like she had thought the Transfiguration Professor would, but went by her desk, having a seat in her chair.

Ella sat stock still, Potter not moving beside her either. It was bad enough she had to serve detention with Potter, but to have to suffer through sitting next to him?

McGonagall pulled some papers towards her, glancing up as neither teen moved.

"Those ingredients won't prep themselves."

Grudgingly, Ella finally examined the items in front of her. A majority were basic ingredients: beetles, caterpillars and the like. Some were slightly more challenging, one needing a precise and steady hand to achieve the maximum potency it would produce in potions. She thought she'd start small, grabbing a small bowl of beetles to chop. Potter moved jerkily next to her, grabbing an equally small bowl of caterpillars and picking up a knife to mince them.

She picked out a large beetle, taking care as she diced it into quarters, scooping the remains off the desk and putting it in an empty container, careful not to move to terribly much and possibly touch Potter. She flinched away as his elbow lightly grazed her, leaning as far to her right as she could manage. She snuck a quick glimpse at the teen, watching as his eyes focused determinedly on his work. She rolled her own; of course he had to use every ounce of energy to cut _caterpillars, _even the simplest task was challenging to him. She cut her beetles fast in an attempt to get done in as timely of a manner as possible.

As the simpler tasks got accomplished, the more challenging ones were next to do. Ella reached inside a small container of water, pulling out a dead lionfish. The spines of the fish were commonly used in potions, but to make sure the spine was adequate and still completely intact, no part snagging on the meat as it was pulled out, the whole fish needed to be cut. She picked up the fillet knife, biting her lip as she slit the belly of the fish, shimmying the knife towards the tail carefully.

Her arm was hit, bumping her slightly forward, but it was enough. The small force had made her slip, making a large gash through the fish, the momentum of the knife cracking the spine and making it completely useless.

She flicked the fallen hair out of her eyes as she sent a vicious glare at Potter. He bumped her lightly again, picking up a snail shell and dropping it inside the mortar before crushing it with a pestle, trying to grind the shell into a powder. He was once again concentrated on his work, not even noticing that he'd ruined her ingredient.

Huffing in exasperation she reached forward to grab a sling of boomslang skin, deciding to shred it when the teen beside her reached out as well, their hands colliding. She felt the rough yet oddly smooth palm of his hand for a split second as his fingers overlapped hers.

She jerked her hand away as if burned, Potter pulling his firmly away as well. His face was hard as he reached forward quickly to pluck another shell out of the container. She pulled the whole container of boomslang skin closer towards her, keeping her eyes determinedly away from the teen.

McGonagall watched them the entire detention and two hours later, they were done. Ella glanced at the clock, mentally cursing when she realized the rest of her night was void, there was no time left to do anything. They'd already passed the curfew that had been enforced twenty minutes ago.

The older witch hovered over their table, examining their work. Nodding in satisfaction, she swished her wand, the ingredients floating to a table beside the door.

"I'm sure Professor Snape with be pleased with the outcome of your hard work. You both are dismissed." Both Ella and Harry rose from the table in a hurry, reaching down to grab their bags.

"If this is suddenly desirable." McGonagall suddenly spoke, placing a piece of parchment on the table. She didn't wait to see if anyone grabbed it, instead continuing back through the isles to reach her office.

Ella glanced down out of curiosity, seeing the neat ink on the parchment.

_What do you hope to achieve in your lifetime that would be impactful on the people closest to you?_

_What are your favorite hobbies? What is a hobby you wish you had learned and could now demonstrate?_

_What other House would you choose to be place in if you could? And why? What attributes to you admire?_

_Who is someone you hold in high regard that you would like to resemble the most?_

Ella stopped reading. She accidentally let a humorless chuckle escape her lips. Potter looked up quickly, surprise written on his face at the noise. Her expression became a flawless mask once more and she narrowed her eyes, instantly turning around and walking through the door. She noticed Potter pause and stare at the list, and for one appalled moment, thought he would pick it up. But he had only reached out to grab a spare knife, throwing it with the others before following right behind her.

Hell would have to freeze over before she would discuss any of those things with Potter.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry once again for the wait! The semester just started and I'm taking a full load, so I've been quite busy with classes. I have half of the other chapter done now however, so it shouldn't be long for the next one.

Thank you all for the reviews and support, I'm glad it's going at a realistic pace for most of you... that's what I was aiming for. I know it may not have been terribly climactic, but trust me, those moments will come later!

I read a review talking about how Ella isn't too much like Ginny and in case anyone else feels this way, here's my view on it. Yes, I agree that realistically a part of her _could_ shine through, as it did with Sirius, but for story purposes and to develop more of a bond later on, Harry will be the one that is drawing Ginny out of Ella. Also with a family like the Malfoys and all of her connections being just like them, I think it would be incredibly hard to have Ginny emerge in that sort of situation. I felt like Harry and Sirius were the exceptions to the rule. But everyone has their own opinions on it! To me, she would be molded to fit in well to that world, especially growing up with Draco's pompous attitude. But things don't stay the same forever!

What did you think about the chapter? Leave a **review** and let me know if/what you liked about it! Happy reading! :)


	10. Conversations

**Chapter Ten:** **Conversations**

Over the next few days, Harry and Ella continued to serve detentions, their chores getting longer and harder with each one they served. They skipped their Wednesday House meetings, now being two assignments behind. And because of this, McGonagall was making sure they suffered the consequences more severely each time she gave another detention. The day they had missed the House meeting, they were assignment to clean the floors of the Hospital Wing by hand, the task taking a few hours to complete. They had to help the House Elves with preparing dinner, clean the Owlery, and because they both loved Quidditch so much, had to restring the entire stock of school brooms. Just today, they had met with McGonagall at six o'clock in the morning, to set up the classroom for supplementary lessons… for each of the five core courses… in every year that the participating students were in.

Each time McGonagall would place the same sheet of paper on an easily visible surface, but it continued to go ignored. They both still adamantly refused to meet with one another.

Harry walked blearily eyed into the Great Hall, sitting heavily in his chair.

Ron looked at him warily, so distracted he stopped eating.

"Bad morning?" he asked sympathetically.

Harry gave a wry smile, "Just a bit."

Hermione stared at him from across the table, "What did you have to do this time?"

Harry gratefully sipped at the full goblet in front of him, trying desperately to quench his thirst. They hadn't been allowed to have any sort of a break.

"Had to set up the classrooms for supplementary lessons for Defense, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology. And today all the professors conveniently had very active plans for these lessons."

Ron offered him a crooked smile, resuming his eating, "Sorry mate, that really sucks."

Hermione sighed across from them, "Harry… have you ever considered just doing the assignments? It's only going to get worse; wouldn't it be better than serving all of these detentions?"

"I'm not so sure about that Hermione."

"But-" She looked at him hopelessly before giving up, fixing her eyes on her plate.

For once Ron looked at the two talking, choosing not to rise in opposition to Hermione. Harry noticed this with astonishment, sending him a quizzical look.

"Do you actually agree with her now?" Harry asked. Ron had been so adamant at taking the detentions.

Hermione suddenly looked up, her eyes going to Ron earnestly.

"No," he hurriedly began, swallowing the lump of food in his mouth, "It's just… You served detention from six o'clock this morning until nine. It took you all afternoon to clean the Owlery the other day, not to mention our first Quidditch practice had to be canceled because McGonagall sentenced you to fix those brooms…" he shrugged, turning back to his food, "I don't know. I still don't agree with meeting her, but these detentions are going to drive you barmy eventually. They'll take up your entire life!"

Harry picked at his plate, his emerald eyes downcast and he thought about Ron's words. He was right, the detentions _were_ gaining in momentum and if he were honest, he was sick of serving them. But the daunting idea of having to try to sit through a session with the younger Malfoy wasn't appealing in the slightest. Listening to her arrogance or jabs… he didn't know how he would get useful answers out of her. And what about him? How could he be so open with a witch whose father tried killing him and his friends? He couldn't do it. Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize that the hall had gone quiet until Ron jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! Wha-"

"Dumbledore's back!" he whispered urgently, causing Harry's head to snap to the head table. Dumbledore stood tall and regal in front of them, his twinkling eyes shining brightly as he surveyed the hall.

"If I may have your attention please?" his voice rang out as he waited until all talking in the hall had ceased. "I am pleased to hear that for a majority of you, the House meetings are going extremely well," he smiled out at the students, "I am also happy to inform you that today's session will be slightly different." This caused students to share anxious glances with one another, "If you wish, you are permitted to choose another couple to complete your assignment with, the four of you answering your questions as a cohesive group." Excited chatter broke out as students instantly thought of who they would partner up with, "Once again, this is of course _optional_. But if you choose not to, you will still be required to meet with your own partner to complete the assignment just the two of you. Now please continue with your breakfast."

"Ron!" An excited voice exclaimed a few seats down. The three of them looked over, noticing Lavender waving her arm to get his attention. Ron's ears turned red as he addressed her.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Would you mind if we partnered with Parvati today?"

"Uh, sure." Ron replied, giving his shoulder a shrug. Lavender beamed at him gushing a quick "thank you" before turning back to Parvati.

Hermione's forehead was creased as she quickly engaged Harry in conversation, a little too excited talking about Quidditch.

* * *

Ella lounged on a plush couch near the fireplace, the flames producing a cool air instead of its usual heat, due to the warm weather outside that had seeped into the castle. A book lay idly open in her lap and she twirled a stand of her hair around her finger as she read. The cushions by her feet sunk suddenly, snapping her out of her concentration. Draco sat at the end of the couch, a large box in his lap.

"Thank God we live in the dungeons, its ungodly hot up there for the end of September." Draco complained, leaning back against the comfort the couch provided.

"Hence me sitting by the fire."

Draco nodded, "Smart."

"Excited to work with Lovegood today?" Ella asked, a playful smirk on her face.

Draco growled, "I'm going to avoid lunch so I don't have to do it with her. I'd rather go the detention route like you are," he glanced sideways at her before staring nonchalantly at the ring on his finger, "how are they going by the way?" He'd not brought up Potter and her detentions since two days ago, when Ella had held true to an early threat and nearly cursed him, accidentally hitting Goyle in the face with a rather nasty bat-bogey hex instead of her brother. Seeing the severity of the spell cast upon his friend, Draco had backed off the subject altogether. He made small comments here and there, but was immensely better than before.

She shrugged, folding the book closed, "they're becoming more of a trouble than I had originally thought. Some bloody House Elf woke me up today at five thirty telling me I had to meet McGonagall at six sharp or suffer another detention. It was miserable."

Draco nodded in a rare show of sympathy instead of anger, but kept his mouth shut and thoughts to himself.

Ella, not wanting to discuss it any further and encourage him, gestured towards the object on his lap.

"What's in the box?"

Draco looked down, "from Mother."

Ella sat up, sitting cross-legged facing him, "have you opened it?"

He shook his head, "no, says it's to both of us so I came looking for you."

"Well open it up," Ella said, curiosity getting the better of her. Their mother usually sent letters and sweets, it wasn't uncommon, but a box this large did peak her interest.

Draco opened the lid eagerly, finding two letters inside addressed to her and Draco separately. He absentmindedly handed Ella her own letter, flinging his on the couch beside him before digging around, finding a package wrapped inside an emerald cloth.

Draco curiously took out the gift, unwrapping it greedily. Inside was a large bag filled with brightly colored chocolates.

"I remember these!" Ella exclaimed, snatching the sweets out of Draco's hand. She ripped the bag open, closing her eyes as the chocolate melted over her tongue.

"They're just as good as I remember."

"I haven't had one of these in years." Draco said, grabbing a handful from within the bag and throwing them inside his mouth, "Did mother go to France again?"

Ella shrugged, plopping another into her mouth.

"Remember when you stole them from father?" she asked, giving him a grin.

Draco smirked, "Yes, you'd fallen off your broom and hurt your arm. You were crying so much you wouldn't play Quidditch with me anymore. Father wouldn't give us anymore chocolate complaining that self-restraint was a quality we needed to learn. We kept begging mother for more, but when you fell I had snuck inside and stole them from his cabinet and gave them to you."

Ella smiled at the memory, remembering her and Draco stuffing their faces full with the chocolates.

"He was so furious with you afterwards. I was starting to think you could do no wrong in his eyes. Father being mad at me wasn't anything new."

Ella watched as Draco's stopped grinning, busying himself with the chocolates. Her father thought very highly of Draco and the subject was a bit of a sore one. While he had thought highly of Draco, anyone could see that their father had always been distant with Ella, though she and Draco never understood why. Ella supposed it was a favoritism sort of thing or the fact that Draco was the heir to the Malfoy fortune, though that fortune had dwindled significantly as of late. It had never really hurt her, she was close to her mother, but his attitude towards her was irritating and confusing. She was just as good as Draco in every way. They both received excellent grades, they were both skilled Quidditch players (Ella excelling more than Draco if she were to admit) and kept in contact with the same circle of people with pureblood values. But there had always been this wall between them, and she supposed she'd never truly find out why.

Ella grabbed the letter in her lap, tearing open the envelope to reveal her mother's elegant scrawl.

_My Dearest Ella,_

_I hope school has been going well for you since the last time we wrote. I'm proud to hear that you made the Slytherin Quidditch team, though, are you sure that's an appropriate course for you to take? It's more of a masculine role don't you think? I would hate to be called into the Hospital Wing to visit my battered daughter…_

Ella rolled her eyes. She knew her mother didn't approve of her flying around on a broomstick. It wasn't an appropriate course of action for a girl to take. But at least her mother would leave it just at comments. She would never force her to stop.

_Things at home at have been… busy, to say the least. Times are changing quickly, though they may not seem so inside the walls of the school. I believe a bright future is in order for all of us. Your father is seeing to that._

She lowered the letter, staring into the flames as they flickered mesmerizingly inside the hearth. She hoped for her family's sake what her mother was saying was true, but she couldn't imagine what her father could do to even remotely return to the position of high regard he had once held with the Dark Lord. His stint at the ministry was a source of mockery for many, losing the Dark Lord's approval more with each passing day he failed to make up for it. She thought it would have to be something very big for her father to win his way back into the Dark Lord's good graces and on the reverse, it wouldn't take much for him to turn his back on the Malfoy family completely. It would be easy for him to think of them no more useful than the blood traitors like the Longbottoms or Wealseys.

_Draco told me about these House meetings you have to do. He's also told me you've been partnered with Potter- _

Ella cringed, sending a glare at the blonde across from her, the message going unnoticed by her brother. She hadn't told her parents of the meetings because she didn't want to hear it from them as well. There wasn't anything they could do about it, so why bother telling them?

_Your father and I are appalled that you have to be partnered with him. We fully support you not meeting with him however. Draco's told me you have been receiving many detentions for your resilience, so I have sent word to Professor Snape to ask him to do anything he can for you, though I have no as of yet received a reply. Keep your distance from Potter; it'll be safest if you do. _

_I hope you and Draco enjoy the sweets. I recently traveled to France to visit my old friend Iris Durand from school. Her husband is running for a very high position at the French Ministry and any connections obtained now days can only be an added benefit should things go south. On a brighter note, I had lunch with Theodore's parents last week-_

Ella stopped there, letting out an exasperated huff. While she and her mother usually saw eye to eye on a majority of things, Theodore Nott was not one of them. The fact that his father was a follower of the Dark Lord was about the only thing he had going for him.

She read the rest of the letter quickly, skipping over her mother's attempts at match making. She moved her things to a nearby desk as Draco sprawled out on the couch, eating the chocolates in rapid succession. She nabbed a few from the bag, before pulling out her own quill and began writing back to her mother. Time wore on and soon enough, students began begrudgingly exiting the common room for the meetings. Draco continued with his lounging, not wanting to meet with the bizarre Ravenclaw, not that she could blame him. The girl was a basket case.

They stepped out of the common room thirty minutes later due to Draco's hunger. Fate seemed inevitable however because the second they appeared, the girl pounced on them.

"Hello," the airy voice to their right rang out, causing both Draco and Ella to jump. They whipped around to see Lovegood standing eerily close, her peculiar eyes staring at Draco. She looked even more of an oddity than usual. "I was wondering when you were going to arrive for the meeting. I came looking for you when I didn't spot you in the hall."

Draco immediately tensed, his lip curling up as he looked her over.

"I contacted Professor Flitwick today and he said he would gladly join us for our assignment. I've always been very curious about his background. His family ancestry must be fascinating." She stared for several seconds, amazing Ella that the girl seemed to never have to blink. "Shall we?"

"No." Draco replied gruffly, his nose scrunching. "You couldn't pay me enough."

The blonde didn't break her gaze, appearing unfazed by his response. Ella had to hand it to the girl, she was persistent.

"Professor Flitwick is waiting for us up the hall," she continued as if not hearing him.

"What?" Draco said, glancing up and now noticing movement towards the end of the hall. Flitwick was speedily making his way towards them.

"Sorry, good luck Draco." Ella exclaimed quickly as she dashed back inside of the common room, not wanting to be discovered by the Charms professor.

"But, –wait!" She heard Draco's voice sound out as the entrance closed quickly behind her. She winced for her brother, but didn't want to get cornered by a professor. She knew it would come eventually but she'd like to postpone the inevitable for as long as possible.

* * *

"How was it?" Harry asked as Ron pulled out a chair beside him.

Ron's face took on a rather disgruntled expression as he kicked his feet up onto another chair.

"Fine I guess."

Harry pushed away his work, "Things not go well with Lavender?"

"Oh no, it's not that." Ron said, his ears giving away more than his words as they turned a bright pink. "Lavender was fine, it was just weird with Parvati and her together, you know? Divination was brought up and, I mean, you've seen how intense they are about it."

Harry grinned, "Did you tell them you saw a Grim?"

Ron let a chortle of laughter erupt from his mouth, "No, could you imagine the looks on their face if I had told them that? They'd expect me to keel over. I should have said you saw one though."

Harry laughed, remembering the pitying expressions they had given him back in third year when Trelawney had been so insistent he was going to die.

"Um, Harry Potter?" a meek voice peeped beside them.

Harry spotted a small first year standing timidly a few feet away.

"Yes?"

She stuck out her hand, glancing away from him shyly, "this is for you," she mumbled quickly, handing him the parchment.

Harry thanked her quickly, taking the parchment out of her hands. He hardly noticed her scurry off as he flipped the letter open, slouching in his chair at the scrawl inside.

"What is it?" Ron asked in concern, straightening up in an attempt to peak at the letter.

Harry lowered it before leaning helplessly back in his chair, "Detention tonight at seven."

His eyebrows creased, "But you already had one today."

"Apparently this one is already for the meeting we missed today."

Ron gave a low whistle, "Blimey mate, I'm sorry."

Harry rubbed his neck tiredly, his body already growing weary at the news. He wanted nothing more than to not go tonight. He was starting to get incredibly exhausted from it.

"McGonagall's really giving it her all."

"Did it say what you'll be doing?"

Harry shook his head, tossing the parchment carelessly onto the table.

"No, but if it's anything like it has been the last few times, it won't be enjoyable."

"She's a tough one." Ron exclaimed, looking downtrodden as well. His face grew bright for a moment, "Hey, at least you don't have to do them with Snape."

Harry gave a relieved exhale, "That's about the only bright side to it."

"Bright side to what?" Hermione said, sitting beside Harry. Ron's feet instantly went to the floor as he sat up straighter.

Harry handed her the parchment, staring at a game of wizard's chess on the other side of the room. He didn't want to see her face… he already knew what would be on it.

He heard her lower the sheet, silence reigning between them for several seconds.

"Well that's not too surprising is it?"

"Not really." Harry said dejectedly, watching as a bishop knocked a knight off its horse. "How's Bradley?" Harry turned to ask, wanting to change the topic. Ron's face took on an expression of nonchalant, but his eyes were fixed on Hermione.

Hermione gave him a plain look, knowing what he was doing, but answered anyways.

"Good! We actually worked on his paper and talked about Arithmancy by the lake. It was a pleasant evening."

"Did you group with anyone else?"

Hermione shook her head, soft curls falling to the front of her face.

"No, we decided to keep it just us. It's more fun that way."

"You both want to play some cards?" Ron asked quickly, pulling a deck out of his bag. Harry leaned forward after a nod, Hermione reluctantly agreeing to one game, then informing them they should start their potions paper. Harry and Ron shared a smirk, muttering in offhanded agreement to her as Ron dealt out the cards. He might as well enjoy his freedom for a few more hours while it lasted.

He steeled himself outside McGonagall's door hours later, gathering his wits before entering the classroom. He just had to get through the next few hours, and then he'd be back in the sanctuary of his bed. He was grateful Malfoy's sister wasn't present as he entered and he settled himself at the nearest table. McGonagall stood in front of her desk, arms crossed and staring with such a stern expression Harry was afraid that if she moved, she'd crack.

Ella entered a few moments later, her face growing darker as she met his eyes. Harry looked away as she stepped into the room, his guard instantly going up.

"That's far enough Miss Malfoy. You won't be serving detention in here tonight." She pushed herself off the desk, her hard eyes passing back and forth between the teens, "come with me."

Harry begrudgingly rose, shuffling behind McGonagall and Ella as their professor paced quickly through the halls. Harry kept his eyes on the floor, only glancing up as he glimpsed the sway of the blonde's hair that caught his eye.

Harry's chest grew increasingly tight as they wound deeper into the castle, finally halting in front of Snape's classroom. He caught a small smirk on the blonde's lips as she walked confidently into the classroom.

McGonagall cleared her throat, raising a high arched eyebrow at him. Harry moved mechanically forward, a foul smell hitting him as soon as he entered, the force of which nearly made him stagger backwards. Grimacing at the odor, he noticed several barrels in the middle of the floor, Snape standing a few feet away.

"Severus," McGonagall said in greeting. The potions professor nodded back, his eyes darting to Harry as an unpleasant sneer settled onto his face. Harry held his gaze, refusing to look away first. Snape was as awful as ever this year and Harry's hatred for the man blazed with a different fire after the event that had transpired at the end of last year. The feeling seemed mutual however because he tried to make Harry as miserable as he possibly could.

"These barrels are filled with Bundimun secretion. I want them cleaned out and the substance placed inside the containers by the barrels." Snape ordered in his long drawl, "there are tools to scrap out the substance on the desk, but you will not be receiving gloves."

Harry noticed Ella's face fall as she stared in disgust at the barrels around her.

McGonagall walked forward, blatantly placing the parchment on the desk, looking pointedly at the two of them before both professors exited the room. Harry stood still for several moments, listening to the echoes from their shoes fade into the distance. He took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as the smell filled his lungs, making him cough harshly.

He grabbed a rounded knife, kneeling on the floor and pulling a barrel down with him, peering inside. He gave an involuntary jerked as the scent of the secretion hit, nausea wrapping around him like a suffocating cloud causing him to cover his nose with his arm. Thick, green slime coated the lining of the barrel and a large glob dripped from the top, pooling in a puddle of pus on the other side. Harry grimaced as he stuck his arm inside, trying to scrap the ooze towards him. He glanced up, watching as the younger Malfoy tried to muffle her own coughing as she kneeled on the floor, unwillingly reaching her hand inside the barrel. A moment later she turned her head away with her eyes screwed shut. Harry would have found amusement in it if he weren't in the same position himself.

Cleaning the parts closest to him was easy, for the most part, but the barrel was long, longer than his arm could stretch. He had to duck his head inside, gagging occasionally as he leaned in to reach the bottom. By the time he had scrapped together a container full of the slime, the substances clung to his arms and gathered in clumps in his hair. Harry looked down at his clothes, wrinkling his nose at the slick substance that was smeared across his shirt and pants.

He rose with the container, reaching the large bucket at the front at the same time as Ella. Harry dumped the contents inside, in the process of scraping the paste from within when the younger witch suddenly threw the sponge inside, splashing them both with enormous amounts of the green slime.

Harry yelled in protest, trying but failing to protect his face from the goo. He cleared his glasses with the tips of his fingers, flinging the slime off as he stared at the blonde.

"This is all your fault!" Ella growled, glaring daggers at him.

Stunned, Harry could hardly register her words. They'd served these detentions in absolute silence up until this point and the sound of her voice surprised him.

"What?"

"This," she yelled, raising her arms to the room, "all of these detentions. It's entirely your fault."

Her words finally began to sink in, causing a swell in his chest to inflate.

"My fault?" he repeated in bewilderment, "how is any of this my fault?"

"I wouldn't be serving these detentions if it weren't for you!"

Harry stared at Ella, her stance reminding him of a fuming lion ready to pounce. She was actually going to try to pin this on him?

"How did you come to that ingenious conclusion?" Harry countered back, his jaw locking as he glared steadily back. He wouldn't let Ella Malfoy berate him for the same actions she was committing.

"Because you're not doing anything about this!" she shouted, hair falling into her line of vision before she swept it back with a dirty hand. The movement revealed her penetrating blue eyes as they flashed with anger.

"There's nothing I _can_ do." Harry countered indignantly, "You think I like this? Believe me I've tried-"

"Oh please, you're Dumbledore's precious golden boy. If you went blubbering to him, he'd change our pairings in a heartbeat, not wanting to upset your precious mental state."

Harry's ire rose, "Why don't _you_ ask Snape? Everyone knows he'd do anything for his snakes."

Her glare didn't yield, "Snape has no control over what happens in here… Dumbledore's the only with the power to put an end to this ridiculousness. Why the hell haven't you gone to him and done anything?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Dumbledore's been gone the last few weeks."

"Well he's back now isn't he? Go put an end to this. I'm tired of having to serve these pointless detentions with you."

"The feelings mutual," Harry shot back, watching as she snatched her bag off the ground and marched out the door. He threw his supplies in a nearby barrel, following suit a second later, stalking determinedly up the hall in the opposite direction.

He halted in front of the gargoyle, possible passwords cycling out of his mouth as he tried to get inside. The statue shuddered at one of them, moving to the side to reveal the staircase he sought. He knocked sharply on the elegant door, waiting several seconds before he heard a calm, "you may enter."

Harry pushed the door aside with his outstretched palm, his eyes landing on Dumbledore as he sat behind his polished desk. The aged wizard glanced up, stopping his work as he caught sight of Harry.

"Harry, come in." Dumbledore said kindly, setting down his quill. He looked him over, his lip quivering beneath his beard. "Interesting appearance."

"Oh, uh-" Harry looked down at himself, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't attempted to rid himself of the slime. Dumbledore rose his wand, flicking it a few times and in a flash, half of the grime was off of him.

"I'm sorry I can't remove all of it, Bumundus secretion is a tricky thing to rid oneself of. A hot bath is what usually does the trick."

"Thank you Sir," Harry said gratefully, standing uncertainly in front of him. Dumbledore studied him critically before extending his hand.

"Please, have a seat."

Harry did as he was told, losing some of his earlier steam. He wished he would have thought more about what he would say.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry shifted in the chair, the slime on his pants sticking him to the seat. He paused for several moments, staring at the green gook to collect his thoughts. Finally he exhaled sharply and looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"I came to talk to you about the House meetings."

Dumbledore remained unfazed, carrying on his continuous gaze.

"And what about them would you like to discuss?"

"I can't be partnered with her," he said in a determined rush, eager to finally speak to Dumbledore. "With Ella. It's not working, it won't ever work. Neither of us want it."

Dumbledore leaned back in his high chair, studying him behind his glasses.

"I see."

Harry shifted under his unwavering gaze, "I don't agree with the Sorting Hat's decision of putting us together. It doesn't make any sense. The point of the meetings is to create good relations between the Houses isn't it?"

He waited for Dumbledore's slow nod, which gave him a bit of hope. Maybe he would understand.

"Sir, Ella and I are as opposite as you can possibly get. I can't even see us carrying on a polite conversation let alone trying to be friends with one another."

Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh, placing his elbows on the desk as he peered at Harry.

"Harry, I understand how difficult this project can be. But I chose the Sorting Hat to make these decisions because it knows the students in a way even I cannot know. If the Hat placed you two together, then it had its reasons and I have to support them."

His grasp on the armchair became tighter, "She's a Malfoy. Her father just tried to kill me at the Ministry."

"Her father being a Death Eater does not mean _she_ is a Death Eater Harry. You should know by now that you aren't necessarily what your family is."

Sirius' situation popped into his head for a split second before he pushed it away. His Godfather wouldn't like this situation just as much as him.

"But Sir, you've been telling me Voldemort's gaining more power than the Ministry let's people realize. How am I supposed to open up to her? Talk about myself? Anything I say could be used against me. And if it doesn't go that far, there's at least nothing positive about us being around each other."

Dumbledore rose from his chair, "You're safe here Harry. I'm sorry that the situation isn't ideal, but there's usually more than meets the eye to any person. If you aren't happy serving these detentions, the least you could do is make it less hard on yourselves and attend the meetings together."

Harry sat quietly for several seconds, his heart hammering hard against his chest.

"So there isn't anything you can do about it?"

He gave a small smile, "The Sorting Hat had its reasons and I strongly recommend you yield to them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with Professor Sprout."

Harry stared up at Dumbledore, his predicament solidified by his words. There was nothing he would do. He ducked his head, nodding quickly at Dumbledore before going out into the hall. He walked back to the potions room, peaking inside to find no one there. He sighed heavily, turning back to head toward the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't going to take on the brunt of the work for Ella. He knew he'd be made to suffer for it, but he trekked back to the common room, his mind absorbed in the complicated turn his life had taken.

It was midday through the next afternoon when the inevitable happened. McGonagall pursued Harry after class, his attempts at trying to slip out of the classroom thwarted.

"Potter," she called, staring him down with an intensity he didn't like to see. He caught Ron and Hermione's hesitant glances, Ron's mixed with sympathy.

"Yes Professor?" he said, resigned to what she would already say.

"A word?" she said expectantly, her stance rigid as if she were tied to a high back chair.

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm, leading him out into the hall.

The second their feet crossed the threshold, she flicked her wand, the door slamming shut behind them.

"You did a lovely job with your detention last night Potter. I found myself surprised by the impeccable job you two managed to accomplish."

Harry looked down at the floor, for the first time having his chest flare with a fraction of shame. He'd left heatedly last night, not taking into account how McGonagall would react.

"I'm sorry Pro-"

"It's no matter to _me_ Mr. Potter, if you choose to not finish your detentions. Your other professors and I will always have something for you to help with. You're only making yourself suffer by your adamant refusal to avoid these meetings with Miss Malfoy. I heard about your discussion with the Headmaster and advise you to just succumb to your current situation. It will only get worse for yourself, if you hadn't noticed already."

Harry kept his head downward, his mind trying in vain to block out the common sense of her words. But in a small corner of his mind, he agreed with her. He looked up as a paper was thrust into his hand.

"You have detention in three hours. Details are in there."

"What will I be doing?"

She turned, and for a second he thought she had an amused smirk.

"You'll have to wait and be surprised."

He heard footsteps creep up behind him, and heard the voice before he saw the owner.

"What did she want?" Ron asked, coming to stop beside him as Harry continued to stare as McGonagall's retreating form.

He heaved a sigh, "I've got detention tonight." Harry said.

"What do you have to do?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. She wouldn't say. I swear I saw her smirk though."

Ron's eyebrows rose, "McGonagall smirk? That had to have been scary," he patted Harry on the back, "sorry mate, that can't be good."

Hermione remained quiet, staring intently at the floor, her lips pressed into a soft yet firm line. Harry walked passed them up the hall, not excited for tonight's new form of misery.

"Harry!"

The raven haired teen glanced up from his vacant stare at his shoes, noticing Dean Thomas weaving his way towards him.

"Hey Dean, how's it going?"

Dean grinned widely.

"Not bad, weather's keeping everyone in brilliant spirits I think. Listen, I know you posted the roster for the new Quidditch team a few days ago, but I never got the chance to thank you. I'm really looking forward to being a part of the team."

Harry smiled back, happy for the change in subject.

"Of course Dean, you earned it. I'm surprised you never tried out before. I know how big of a football player you were in school."

Dean shrugged, "Never thought I'd be good enough to beat Angelina or Alicia for the position. But with them gone, well I really missed being on a sports team. I figured I'd give it a shot."

"Well I'm glad you did. I was nervous what the team would amount to but I'm fairly optimistic now."

"I was bummed when our first practice was canceled. When are we having it rescheduling for?"

Harry's face grew a little rigid, "I was going to call for one tonight but," he helped up the parchment in his hand, "detention tonight."

Dean's excited energy deflated slightly, "Again? Didn't you have two yesterday?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah well, apparently she didn't think yesterday's detention was enough."

"Potter!"

Harry turned around, surprised by the heated shout. He noticed McLaggen stalking towards him, a crumbled parchment in his hand.

"McLaggen," Harry said apprehensively, taking in his foul expression. The teen's face was bright red, a vein thudding at his temple.

"Could I have a word with you?"

Harry only took several steps away before Cormac turned and exploded.

"What is this?" he demanded, holding up the wrinkled parchment.

Harry cocked his head, squinting his eyes to try to make out the writing. It was his, the roster for the Quidditch team.

"My list for the new Quidditch team," Harry clarified.

Cormac gave a curt nod, "Right. So why am I not on it?"

Harry paused, "Well, because you didn't make the cut."

Cormac took a step closer, "This is bollocks, I made every block and flew better than anyone out there. And you're going to place Weasley as Keeper instead of me?"

Harry squared his shoulders; McLaggen wasn't exactly being quiet and they were only a few feet away from Ron. He saw from the corner of his eye as Ron's head popped up in their direction, stopping his conversation with Dean.

"You made _nearly_ every block. You were good, but Ron was better. And seeing as I'm Captain of this team, it's my choice who makes the cut."

"A biased choice, you simply gave it to him because he's your friend," Cormac accused, giving Ron a snide look.

Harry held his temper, "Sorry you feel that way, but I'm not going back on my decision. You'll be on the reserve-"

"Don't bother," he barked out, tossing the parchment at his feet before stalking towards his friends.

"He's friendly." Dean offered, their eyes trailing after the angry teen.

"Thanks mate," Ron began, giving him an appreciative nod.

Harry shook his head, "Don't thank me. Everything I said was true."

"It's a good thing he didn't make the team. You don't need that kind of negativity. I would imagine it would only bring everyone down." Hermione said, staring after Cormac in disapproval.

"Why I didn't make him Keeper," Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, hopefully you can stay out of trouble long enough for us to have one." Dean joked.

"I hope so too." Harry said, walking with the three of them to their next class. Throughout the rest of the day Harry dreaded each minute that past, having a feeling tonight's detention would be the worst yet.

* * *

Ella put away her homework, bidding Blaise a good night. He had joined her once again to do homework in the common room.

"I'm sure I'll see you when you get back."

Ella scowled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. McGonagall was pretty unhappy that Potter and I left our detentions last night without completing the work. I'm sure she'll make us pay for it tonight."

Blaise frowned, "Rather unfortunate, I don't blame you for leaving. Do you think Potter went to Dumbledore?"

Ella laughed, "Who knows? I don't understand what goes on in Potter's mind, nor do I want to. He's an idiot. I don't know why he didn't go and do something about this already."

"Maybe he likes serving detentions with you." Blaise joked, his lips quivering.

Ella scoffed, "Please, the only thing Potter and I have in common is that we hate serving these detentions together. I just wish they'd stop."

"But they won't," Blaise said plainly.

"It doesn't seem likely," she muttered.

"So what will you do? Keep serving them?" he asked seriously.

Ella paused, sliding her chair under the table slowly as she thought.

"I don't really have any other choice do I?" At Blaise's silence she sighed, "good night."

He gave a small smile, "good luck."

Ella nodded, walking out of the Slytherin entrance to the dungeons. She looked at her parchment, reading the instructions to go to the first floor corridor, and to wait by the bathroom. She was halfway up the hall, contemplating what they'd be doing when she stepped in a massive puddle of water. She backed up in vexation, shaking her foot and causing droplets to create ripples in the water. Ella's eyes followed the puddle, the water covering every inch of the floor in the hallway as it trailed up the corridor, reaching two figures in the distance.

The closer she got the higher the water was, quickly reaching the top of her ankles. She sloshed through the flood, the two figures becoming clearer to reveal Potter and McGonagall. Potter stood near the door to the girl's lavatory, staring around at the pool of water he stood in. He raised his head as she approached, their eyes meeting before she scowled, quickly looking anywhere but at him. She heard what sounded like spraying water from within and guessed Moaning Myrtle had flooded the bathroom once more. She didn't understand why they didn't do something about the ghost; no one used the bathroom anymore because of her. No one ever knew when she'd pop up, and the restroom is a place people tended to want to be alone.

"Miss Malfoy," McGonagall began and Ella noticed that she was completely dry, the water lapping around some sort of invisible barrier at her feet.

"Professor," she responded, apprehensive on what they were doing here. She finally stopped beside the door, the spraying noise she had heard louder.

"Myrtle wreaked havoc on the bathroom earlier today. She has broken and burst the pipes to the pluming, along with the sinks. You'll find out what all she did to the bathroom and repair it, having the bathroom spotless when you are done. We have figured out what is wrong and believe you will be capable of repairing it. You may use your wands, but I must warn you that it will not be an easy task. She has destroyed it more than a few times and it has even taken myself and Professor Flitwick some time to repair the damages," she lowered her glasses on her nose to look at them more intently, "I would also like it if you could refrain from leaving this time or you will be serving three detentions tomorrow."

She turned around and walked back down the hall, the spell cast around her feet parting a path in the water. Potter pulled out his wand, placing both hands on the door as he struggled to push it aside. Ella steeled herself for another awful night, following Potter into the room.

Water instantly rained down upon her, gushing from the toilets as it reached the ceiling, spattering across the room. Broken pipes cracked through the ceiling, streaming water which quickly coated her clothes. She trudged to a stall, taking a page out of Potter's book and protected herself from the heavy shower with the door to one of the stalls. She poked her head out, shielding her eyes with one hand, her now stringy damp hair sticking to her face as she surveyed the room. The water reflected the lit flames on the walls, illuminating the bathroom with a misty glow. The sinks overflowed with soapy liquid, gushing over the edge like a waterfall. It was a mess. As her eyes cast around the room, not knowing where to land, she thought darkly of the professors for making them have to fix this. She didn't know where to start.

Potter took the initiative, leaving the protection of the door to walk to a spouting stall. His clothes already drenched, he pointed his wand at the toilet, casting spells, though nothing happened. She rolled her eyes, sloshing to another spurting toilet. Ella raised her soaked arm, trying to shield herself as she cast every repairing spell she knew. She tried to cast a spell on herself to repel the water that fell upon her, but it was to no avail. Her clothes were a soggy mess, clinging to her body like a glove.

"Bloody toilet," she said, kicking the base in a frustrating attempt to get it to stop.

"What?" Potter's voice rang across the space to her. He glanced in her direction, pushing his black hair out of his eyes to see her.

"Was I talking to you?" she snapped.

Potter scowled, shaking his head as he turned away. Ella glowered at the back of his head, furious with the teen across from her. Every second she sat here serving detentions could have been spent elsewhere if it weren't for him.

She checked around the base of the toilet, spotting a dented pipe in the back. She quickly melded the metal together, pulling off the top of the toilet to look inside. She jerked back from the water that shot out, coughing as she rose her wand, casting a repairing spell to the broken line connected to the flushing mechanism. The jet of water stopped instantly, leaving Ella to lean against the side of the stall in relief. She turned around, noticing Potter's toilet had finally stopped as well, leaving three others broken.

It took a very long hour and multiple falls but they finally fixed the toilets. She shivered, her body cold and tired. She didn't have an ounce of dry skin on her. She slogged towards the sinks along with Potter, assessing the damage done to the pipes. She screwed with the taps, fixing one quickly. She made her way around the sinks, eventually stopping at the same one as Potter. She was just about to jiggle the tap when the faucet rattled violently and a moment later, a stream of water burst through the pipe, sending the faucet, Ella and Potter flying through the air. Her body splashed into the water, waves hitting the sides of the stalls. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face, as she stared at the sink, her mood plummeting. Potter rose, sputtering beside her as he rested his arm on his bent knee.

"Look," Potter suddenly said, raising his head to stare at her reluctantly. His hair was plastered to his forehead, water dripping from the tip of his nose. "I went to Dumbledore and he refused to change our pairing." He looked around the room, opening his mouth wordlessly before he scrubbed at his face, "I'm tired of doing these detentions, they're exhausting and they're only going to get worse." His body slumped forward in defeat as he took a deep breath, "So, maybe… maybe we should just do the assignments."

"You've got to be kidding," Ella said, staring at him with wide eyes. He didn't say a word, but his silence was enough. He really was serious about doing the meetings. She frowned sharply, "You went to Dumbledore and he won't do anything about it?"

"No," Potter said simply, looking as miserable as she felt.

"There's got to be something he can do." Ella persisted, not wanting to give up. She refused to accept the headmaster's decision, "There's no way Dumbledore would let you be unhappy."

"There wasn't any room to negotiate. He said he wouldn't change it."

"Well then try again!" she exclaimed, water dripping off of her as she rose from the shallow pool around them.

Potter rose as well, his face filled with resignation, "There's nothing I can do. He said the hat had its reasons."

"It's just a bloody hat. What possible reasons could it have for pairing the two of us together? To cause the world to implode?"

"He advised us to just make it easier on ourselves and do the assignment."

"Right," she snorted, grabbing the faucet and fitting it back into the pipe. "I'll get right on that."

"You can't possibly say you like getting up at six in the morning for detention. Or like spending the entire afternoon cleaning the Hospital Wing. Look, I don't like or understand our pairing, but it's not going to change and us doing a few assignments has got to be better than this," he said raising his arms to the room in exasperation.

He stared at her questioningly, awaiting her answer. She looked him over, taking in his messy attire and his anxious stance. He really meant what he said, we wanted to do the meetings. She looked down at her own soaking clothes, biting her lip in thought.

A moment later she waved her wand, the temperature in the room increasing as the water quickly evaporated.

"Looks like we're done," she said with a hard tone as she swept past Potter, leaving the frustrated boy in her wake.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally cranked it out! I enjoyed this chapter quite a bit, writing the two of them talking was nice for a change. I'm sorry for the wait I put you all through, but hopefully it was worth it! Thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciate your feedback greatly. Until next time!


	11. Good Enough

**Chapter Eleven: Good Enough**

Harry struggled out of bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He winced as he stretched to reach his shirt on the floor, massaging his side tenderly. Last night's detention in Myrtle's bathroom had been hell. He'd fallen more times than he can remember, and severely hoped he wouldn't get sick, having been soaking wet for more than two hours. But the worst of it was the realization that these detentions were his fate, having finally given in and asked Ella to do the assignments with him. He should have expected she'd decline him so sourly, determined to avoid him for as long as possible. Harry didn't look forward for when McGonagall found him later today.

He shrugged on his robes, going downstairs to the common room to do some homework. The first quiet hour before everyone awoke for the day was the best time to do it. As expected, when he swung open the door to reveal the maroon and gold colors, Hermione sat at a corner table, head bent over a book.

"Hey," Harry said swinging his bag on top of the table.

She looked up absentmindedly, before her eyes focused on him in comprehension.

"Harry? What are you doing up so early?" she asked, clearing her books off half of the table.

"Couldn't sleep any longer, thought I'd get up."

She looked him over, no doubt taking in his exhausted demeanor.

"How was last night?"

Harry pulled out a Quidditch magazine, flipping through the pages. He'd start his essay in a few minutes.

"Just fantastic," Harry said sarcastically. He glanced over the edge of his page, taking in her questioning expression.

"Really?" she said dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

He hesitated, "Myrtle flooded the bathroom and we had to fix it. Took a while and despite the magical ability to instantly dry clothes, I bet mine are still wet."

He winced as he shifted, the flinch not going unnoticed by Hermione's surveying eyes.

"What happened?" she asked concerned, lowering her book.

"Oh, err, nothing. Just fell a few times."

She nodded, biting the side of her cheek as she leaned back and raised her book. Harry, not wanting to wait all day for the bomb to explode said, "Go ahead."

"Go ahead what?" she threw back, not raising her eyes from her copy of _Transfiguring the Past_.

"You want to tell me to just do the assignments and follow the rules."

"Well it would leave you in a better state than you are now," she said, looking him over, "and would it really be that bad? I don't blame you for not wanting to, but look at yourself. Can you really go through another three weeks of this? Let alone the rest of the year?"

Harry shut his magazine, tossing it on the table. He leaned forward on his forearms, studying the table for a moment.

"I tried doing the assignment with her."

Silence reigned for several seconds.

"What?" Hermione said in surprise.

Harry ran a quick hand through his hair, "I was cold and tired. And after listening to McGonagall and then hearing the unwavering no from Dumbledore, I decided to just surrender. I suggested that we maybe just do the assignments."

Hermione leaned forward, her book lying forgotten.

"And what did she say?" she asked interestedly.

"No of course. I tried pointing out that it was only going to get worse. And I told her that Dumbledore wouldn't change his mind, which she blamed me for too. She just finished fixing the last sink and left."

"Wow… I'm sorry Harry," she said with true sympathy.

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"I'm proud of you though. I know how hard it was to put your feelings aside and ask to do it."

"Too bad it's not enough."

"Well maybe you can tell Dumbledore she won't do it."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm done fighting it. All I can do now is just go through with the detentions."

They dropped the subject, whether because Hermione truly wanted to or because Harry hurriedly asked about his potions homework, he didn't know. A few hours later Harry hovered over the pitch, blowing the whistle hanging around his neck. The noise pierced the sky like a siren, causing all within earshot to halt.

"That's great Katie, could you run that play with Dean and Demelza again?"

Katie nodded, flying over towards the other two, gesturing wildly.

"Jack, I want you and Ritchie to try hitting Dean again, but put some pressure on Ron too!" he yelled, suspended near Ron at the goals.

"Geez Harry, you keep up this kind of pressure we'll have to start calling you Wood," Dean joked, flying past him.

Katie flew back towards them to her position, coming to Harry's defense, "You have no idea what Wood was like. Harry's a far cry from him. We'd be outside in the pouring rain at five in the morning if he were anything like Wood."

"And those were his good days," Harry said, remembering how militaristic Wood was at practice.

Harry squinted as he watched his new team repeat the play, sweat eventually sliding down his brow as he flew around the pitch and corrected their moves. By the end of a two hours practice he was happy with the team he had chosen, and while some of the new ones were a little rough around the edges, it was a promising start.

"Harry there's a person on the field," Ron said as Harry flew past him trying to catch the Snitch. Harry looked down, his eyes scanning the grassy land until he spotted a pale figured standing in contrast to the dark green.

Harry flew down quickly to the person, planting his feet a yard from them. He looked the person over, but didn't recognize the young boy's face.

"Are you looking for someone?" Harry asked.

"You actually, I have a message," the young boy exclaimed, thrusting a piece of parchment into Harry's hand. Harry dauntingly opened the letter as the boy ran to his friends on the sidelines. Instructions of another detention tonight made Harry's high spirits plummet drastically. Lowering the paper in frustration he blew his whistle, knowing not even Quidditch could improve his mood now.

"That's it for today. You all had a brilliant practice. I'll set another one up as soon as I can."

Ron dived down beside him, helping him catch the balls and placing them in their proper holds. He glanced at Harry curiously as he snapped the Snitch into place.

"Why'd you stop practice so suddenly? Not that I don't mind, I'm beat," he said, rolling his shoulders.

"This," Harry said, shoving the crumpled parchment into his hand. Harry clasped the chest shut and heaved it up while Ron read over the letter.

"Ouch, she's making you spend the evening with Flich?" Ron said, handing it back to Harry, "You don't think you can convince her to do the detentions?" He had told Ron about asking Ella at breakfast this morning. He'd been surprised and didn't hide his distaste for the choice, but sort of understood how Harry could finally submit to it.

"No, she flat out refused before; I don't think she'll have a sudden change of heart."

He must have noticed Harry's sullen mood because Ron quickly changed topics as they changed in the locker room.

"So Captain, what do you think our chances are of winning the Cup this year?"

Harry blew out a breath, pushing his thoughts away, "Good I think. If practice was anything to go off of we'll do well against Slytherin in the first match."

"I'd like nothing better than to trounce Malfoy in the first match of the year. It would be a great start." Ron said.

Harry tugged his shirt over his head, swiping his bag off the floor.

"Yeah, not to mention he won't be the only Malfoy we'll beat. After all of these detentions, beating Ella will be satisfying."

They talked about their prospects and the team's overall skill as they wove their way through the castle, Harry's mood slightly improved by the distracting conversation. They were just discussing Demelza's good dodging abilities when he heard a faint tear before suddenly, all of his books spilled out of the bottom. Harry's shoulders sagged as he inspected his bag, his fingers playing with the frayed rip at the bottom. How did it tear so easily?

"Perfect timing mate, now Hermione will never help me!" Ron said as he bent over to start picking up the items that tumbled from the bag.

Harry shook his head, "No don't worry about it. Go meet with Hermione. You need all the help on that paper as you can get."

Ron hesitated as Harry sunk heavily to his knees, gathering the mess together. He lifted a roll of soggy parchment, black ink dripping from the corners.

"You sure?"

Harry tossed the mess aside, shuffling his books together, "Yeah, just go. If you're late now she'll never let you hear the end of it. Then I'll have to hear it later."

Ron gave a nod, "Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

Harry nodded as Ron walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner. He gathered his books together, plucking the quills off the ground. He reached forward, not grabbing the parchment his hand sought but something hard. He frowned at the pair of shoes planted firmly in front of him. His eyes followed the foot, trailing up the person's legs to see the owner's face. He leaned back on his legs in surprise.

"Potter," Ella said in a bold tone, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Harry rose to his feet, his frown still firmly in place, though it was laced with surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

She pressed her lips together tightly, looking as though she had just sucked a lemon.

"I thought we should talk," she said with reluctance.

"About what?" Harry asked. He stared at her in confusion, not having the faintest idea of why she sought him out. Hadn't she said all there was to say at last night's detention? She'd made it perfectly clear she was submitting both their fates to detention every night.

She said nothing, merely staring at him in disdain.

Harry waited several moments but finally shook his head, "I don't have time for this." He bent down again, meaning to resume his cleaning, but her voice stopped him.

"Look, let's talk elsewhere," she said, eyeing the corridor warily.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked in frustration, rising to his feet.

She glared, "Potter I didn't stop you so that we could bicker like your two idiotic friends in the hall-"

"Did you do this to my bag?" he asked indignantly, gesturing to the mess.

Ella rolled her eyes, whipping out her wand. Before Harry could retrieve his, she pointed at the rip in the bag, seaming the sides together and placing all of the objects inside.

"Happy now?" she mocked, tucking her wand back into her pocket, "Follow me."

Harry stood puzzled in his spot, hesitant about following her. He could see her bite the inside of her cheek as she turned back towards him.

"This could take two minutes or ten," she said in a huff.

Harry's feet trudged ahead without consent, following her into a vacant classroom. He stepped inside, the door instantly banging shut behind him. He waited by the exit, his eyes following after Ella as she leaned against the windowsill, the light from outside illuminating the dust cloud that floated around her from the disturbance. She swept her blonde hair out of her eyes, her blue eyes surveying him critically.

"Do you know where the portrait of Gladria is on the fifth floor?"

"Uh-" Harry began, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. His mind was muddled, still trying to process that he was in a room with Ella Malfoy. Voluntarily.

"Well, do you?" she demanded, staring at him expectantly.

"Yes," he finally got out, looking up at her, "Why?"

"I figured it would be a good place."

"A good place for what?"

She sighed exaggeratedly, uncrossing her chest.

"You're not too bright without your bookworm are you?"

"_You're_ frustrated with _me_? I'm not the one who cryptically demanded that I follow them into a deserted classroom-"

"I don't want to serve detention tonight."

"Well that makes two of us, but you're the one making us do them now, not me." Harry paused as the pieces finally fell together, making his mood rise in irritation, "if you're looking for me to go to McGonagall or Dumbledore to get them to call this off, forget it. I told you last night-"

"I heard you perfectly well last night. I didn't drag you in here for that."

"Why did you then?"

"We'll meet at the portrait at six," she said with authority.

"What for?" Harry asked with heavy emphasis. Why wouldn't she just answer him?

Ella closed her eyes, seemingly having a mental debate with herself before she blew out a deep breath.

"So we can do the latest assignment."

Harry stared at her blankly. Ella noticed his expression, shifting her weight to her left hip.

"McGonagall's having us serve detention with Filch tonight. And not only would that be unpleasant because Merlin knows what he'd make us do, but I'm not serving detention with that _Squib_." At Harry's persistent stare she pushed herself off the stone wall.

"Tonight at six," she said briskly, brushing past him. He turned and watched her march out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

"She said what!?" Ron said.

"I guess she wants to do them now."

Hermione gave him a small, encouraging smile, "Well that's good isn't it? Now you won't have to serve anymore detentions."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, fidgeting with his quill.

"Wonder what made her change her mind." Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, she just said she didn't want to have to serve detention with Filch. Maybe she thought the same as me, detention tonight could have been the worst yet."

"Filch doesn't exactly scream friendly," Hermione agreed, scribbling something down on her parchment.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said.

"So you're meeting at six then?"

"Yeah, guess I'll just hang out until then."

"You could do homework," Hermione suggested.

Ron made a face beside her at the word before he leaned forward, snapping his fingers, "Or you could read this over." He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a torn piece of parchment.

Harry grabbed it, holding it out in front of him.

"What's this?"

"The latest assignment, you don't want to spend more time with her than you have to right?"

"Well yes," Harry said.

"Read this over and figure out what you'll say."

Hermione lifted her head, "That's actually a good idea."

Ron's face morphed, "Act more surprised why don't you?"

"I'm just saying that it was a good idea," Hermione said.

He gave Harry a smirk, "Well, I do have them."

"Sometimes," Harry joked, dodging the quill flung at him. "Thanks though Ron."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon reading over the latest assignment. Half the page was gone, so he couldn't prepare totally, but he had a good handle on what he would say. Two hours later, wishing he could follow Ron and Hermione to dinner, he set off on his own, weaving through the nearly deserted corridors.

He arrived at the portrait five minutes early, leaning against a statue as he examined the Marauder's Map, trying to figure out how to get inside. He became more confused as he looked at the page, then back up at the portrait. There was a small room behind the portrait and Harry wondered how Ella came to know about it. What confused him even more was that there was no spell over the entrance. Had the Marauder's forgotten to put something on the map? He doubted it. He flipped over the other pages, making sure the map wasn't going faulty somehow. His eyes landed on the one-eyed witch, the spell to get past her hovering faintly over her. He lowered the map, staring intently at the portrait. The blonde inside paid him no heed, brushing her long shimmering hair. He ran his hand over the edges of the picture, looking back down at the map. How was he supposed get inside?

"What are you doing?"

Harry whipped around spotting Ella a few feet away, looking at him as if he were as brainless as a Skrewt.

"I, uh, was trying to get inside."

Her nose wrinkled as she stared, her eyes narrowing as she gauged him.

"Get inside where? It's just a portrait."

Harry stepped away, looking back at the picture.

"Right," he said, stepping over towards Ella but careful not to get too close, "So, where to?"

She didn't answer but walked up the hall to a nearby door. She hit the knob with her wand, muttering an incantation. A small _pop_ was heard and the door gave way to her insistence, falling open as she bushed it aside. Harry followed her into the room, ducking under a cobweb just inside the entrance. The room was small and smelt stale, and his nose tickled as he breathed in the dust blanketing the few desks and chairs.

Ella took one look at the mess and swished her wand, a nearby chair spotless a moment later. She sat slowly, careful not to touch the others around her. Harry pulled out an adjacent chair, wiping his off briefly with his hand before he sat down, situating his chair to face Ella.

A heavy silence filled the room, enhancing the uncomfortableness of the situation.

Harry inspected the girl in front of him as she rummaged quickly through her bag. He wondered why they had to meet here, is a dusty old classroom? He'd much rather be outside in the fresh air, watching the sun set behind the lake in the distance. That way they'd at least have other things to focus on.

Ella pulled out a piece of parchment, setting it in front of her. She pulled another filled with questions towards her, quill poised for writing. Ella frowned down at the parchment as her eyes scanned the writing across the page. She closed her eyes longer than necessary, shaking her head a little before she started.

"What was your favorite Hogsmeade trip? And what about it made it so _special?_" she asked sarcastically, keeping her eyes down at the parchment.

Harry cursed Ron mentally, the page given to him not having any sort of question like this. He proably gave him the wrong session. Harry thought for several seconds, deciding nothing last year was worthwhile. His date with Cho was less than spectacular. Third year was probably the most fun, even though he wasn't technically allowed and wore his cloak the entire time. But visiting Honeydukes and buying Zonko's products was exciting. As well as throwing snowballs at Malfoy, though he figured a comment like that now wouldn't be the best answer. He didn't want to start anything, he just wanted to get this done as painlessly as possible and not have to serve detention. He heard her foot tap impatiently on the floor the longer she waited.

"First time I visited there I suppose." Ella quickly jotted down the answer, her posture rigid then entire time. She stopped writing, waiting for him to speak further. "And I guess I liked it because it was something I'd never really seen before. The butterbeer was great."

She wasted no time and talked while she wrote, "Last year's Hogsmeade trip in December. I-"

Harry glanced down at his half ripped sheet as she talked, realizing he needed the questions.

"Could I have a copy of that?" Harry interjected.

Ella stopped, glancing at him in irritation for his interruption, "A copy of what?"

Harry gestured to the parchment beside her, "The questions… I don't have the sheet."

Ella grit her teeth, grabbing her wand and creating a duplicate. She shuffled it in his direction, not waiting for him to take it. Harry frowned, annoyed at her behavior. He would have kept a copy if he would have known she would change her mind and agree to do the meetings.

"I enjoyed the Christmas chocolate sold at Honeydukes and the peppermint drink at The Three Broomsticks."

Harry's quickly scribbled down her answer, trying to pay attention to her next question at the same time.

"What was your first use of accidental magic?"

Harry remembered back to when Dudley and his friends had been chasing him and he'd somehow Apparated to the roof of the school to get away. Or when his aunt had cut his hair to merely the fringe and he'd grown it back overnight. Neither story was very winning nor was it something he wanted to tell anyone, especially the Malfoy in front of him. He decided a variation of the incident was good enough.

"My aunt had given me a rather horrible haircut. I grew my hair back overnight." Harry said, shrugging his shoulder.

Her answer was immediate, "I was out on a lake when I was four and the ice broke out from under me. I hovered over the gap so I wouldn't fall in."

Harry quickly wrote down he answer, trying to keep up with her fast paced words.

Ella couldn't hold back her expression of clear annoyance as she read the next question.

"If you could spend one day in another House, which would it be and why? Which qualities do you admire about that particular House?"

Harry took several seconds to answer, "Well Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I suppose." He sure as hell wouldn't pick Slytherin. Though it disturbed him still that the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him there.

"You can only pick one," she said in exasperation.

"Well I'm not quite sure which," Harry said, trying to decide between the two. He didn't think either would be bad to be in.

"Then _think_."

"Hufflepuff," Harry finally answered, not missing the snort Ella made.

"Why?" Ella continued, not hiding the contempt in her voice.

Harry's face became hard, angered by her blatant disregard for the House. Cedric had come from Hufflepuff and he was better than the whole Slytherin House put together. He had been murder no thanks to her Lord. "Because I happen to have a few friends in Hufflepuff and nearly everyone sorted there has a good sense of morals. I admire their kindness, bravery and their ability to stand up for what they believe in."

Ella pursed her lips as she wrote down his answer. Harry thought her and Snape would probably have a good laugh at his answers later.

"I would choose Ravenclaw because of their overall intelligence that can only be found in a select few outside of the House, as well as their ability to be rational and the general quality of most of their students. There _are_ exceptions however."

Harry thought he had a good idea of who she meant as his mind went to Luna. He jotted down her answer in irritation.

The back and forth rhythm of questions continued for some time, both sides giving quick (and in Ella's case, curt) answers before rushing on. As Ella jotted down the last question, her quill was barely done crossing the last letter before she stood abruptly, shoving her things inside her bag.

"Bring your answers to McGonagall immediately so we don't have to do the detention."

"Right," Harry said, grabbing hold of the filled piece of parchment. Ella swung her bag over her shoulder, not uttering another word as she walked briskly to the door. She opened it a crack, peeking her head outside for a moment before she rushed out.

Harry walked out into the hall, Ella nowhere in sight. She must have booked it pretty quickly to have made it out of the corridor that fast. She must have been ten times more eager than him to leave, though he didn't understand how. It was just as equally unpleasant for him. As Harry made his way to McGonagall's room, he figured it was because of her thoughts on his "inferiority" that made the situation worse for her than for him. The idea irritated him, like so many other things about the two siblings.

Harry finally stopped in front of McGonagall's office. He pushed up the sleeve of his robes, hoping she was inside. It was twenty two minutes before he was supposed to meet with Filch. He knocked loudly, nearly cringing in anticipation. The door swiftly opened a moment later, Harry relieved when he heard McGonagall's voice beckon him in.

She sat behind her desk, her glasses further down her nose than usual as she read a lengthy scroll in front of her. When she spotted him, he could have sworn she was mentally asking him in exasperation, what now?

"Potter, I'm surprised to see you here," she said, though she sounded anything but surprised. He figured she thought he was here to try to get out of detention. Which in a way he was.

"Sorry for the interruption Professor," Harry began, walking until he was in front of her desk.

"It's quite alright, though I do believe you should be getting yourself ready. You have a detention to serve tonight if I'm not mistaken?"

"Actually Professor that's what I came here for. I was actually hoping I didn't have to do it."

McGonagall slowly took off her glasses, letting the parchment fall to her desk.

"Potter, I don't know how many times we need to discuss this, but apparently it's at least once more. You must-"

Harry held out the parchment in his hands, causing her to pause mid-rant.

"What's this?" she asked in confusion, taking the sheet from him.

"It's a list of Ella Malfoy's answers from the latest House meeting assignment."

McGonagall's bewildered expression seemed to instantly become etched on her face. She stared for a long moment before quickly reeling in her arm, her eyes scanning the parchment.

"You actually did this with her?" she asked and though she tried to keep her voice neutral, Harry could hear the surprise in it.

"Yes, just finished a few minutes ago."

Her eyes continued to scan the parchment, no doubt reading the answers to see if Harry made it up or not. She gathered her composure, placing the parchment on the empty space of her desk.

"I'll contact Mr. Filch and tell him you and Miss Malfoy will not be joining him tonight after all. You're free to go Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled gratefully, nodding and bidding her a farewell. His chest felt lighter than it had in weeks, knowing that for once, he had no detention to serve. It felt like so long since he hadn't had to serve a detention, he almost couldn't remember what he did every night before them. He liked being able to walk back to the common room, the night completely open to him once more, though in exchange for the freedom he'd have to spend a few hours with Ella twice a week, but he'd take it. It wasn't much different from how it had been the last few weeks, but at least he wouldn't have to go through the tiring detentions. Tonight could have gone much worse than it did. They'd hopefully do the same thing next time, getting it done as quickly as possible and with the extra time each meeting, he could get some homework done. He hoped they'd all go that smoothly, though he knew he was probably asking for a lot. A Potter and a Malfoy was never a good combination, he had years of experience to back him up. He walked into the Gryffindor common room, spotting Ron and Hermione sitting at a corner table. They both looked up as he neared, anxious expressions on their face.

"So? Did you get it done? Do you have to serve detention?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned, "Do either of you want to play some exploding snap?"

* * *

**A/N:** LOOOONG wait for this chapter, I know. I got a little busy with end of the term assignments and finals. Fortunately I think I have a very mellow summer ahead of me, so writing my stories can climb a few rungs on my priority list. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I've been getting a few reviews per chapter on whether Ella will find out who she is and how. She will end up learning about it, but in a very... interesting way. In my totally biased opinion at least lol. I can't wait to write that chapter when it comes. Until next time!


	12. Animosity

**Chapter Twelve:** **Animosity**

"Just kill me now."

Harry muttered in agreement and grasped his wand, standing with the rest of the class as they shuffled to make two lines in the room. For today's Defense lesson, they were practicing the Obscuro spell, learning how to blindfold people and objects. And while the spell could be mildly useful, it wouldn't really be helpful in a fight and Harry, like the rest of the class, was less than thrilled.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against Voldemort if we're stuck learning these spells?" Harry said in a frustrated undertone to Ron and Hermione.

"You know, maybe he's been hired by Voldemort. Purposefully teaching us nothing so we aren't prepared." Ron said.

Harry sent off the spell half-heartedly, watching as Hannah Abbot across from him deflected it easily.

"I would almost agree if he weren't terrified of Voldemort. Do you see how he reacts when Dumbledore talks about him? He looks like he's about to pass out each time."

"Yeah, I-" Ron shut his mouth quickly as Professor Landel walked around them. Harry sent off another spell at Hannah. Not paying much attention, the blindfold quickly wrapped around her eyes. Landel nodded in approval, turning to Ron when he saw no spell coming from the redhead.

"Well Mr. Weasley, let's see your spell then!"

Ron pointed his wand at Harry's face, and a moment later, Harry felt a thick blindfold cover his eyes. Harry stood still, listening to the professor's hums and letting him tug on the cloth. He waited for his approval before he pulled it off, rubbing his nose where his glasses had pressed into his skin.

"Well done Mr. Weasley! Now could I see if you have the accuracy down from a distance? Try it on Miss Patil over there."

Ron shuffled his feet but nodded, raising his wand towards Parvati. He stuck out his tongue slightly, his eyes narrowing as he shot the spell, the black cloth hitting the wall three feet away from her.

Landel snapped his fingers, "A close shot! Have no fear Mr. Weasley, just a bit of practice is needed that's all. But no worries, that's why we have this class!" he looked across the room, quickly leaving their side, "Ah, Mr. Thomas, this spell's not meant to be used for that-"

Ron started up again the moment he left, "I thought we had this class to learn Defensive spells. My mistake."

"Ron," Hermione admonished lightly, "be nice."

"I'm only speaking the truth," Ron said, giving a shrug. Harry had to agree and his frustration began to mount the longer they practiced, the overall demeanor of the room flat and bored.

"Alright class, I believe that's all we have time for this period. I'll let you go a few minutes early, don't want you to be late for lunch! No homework, and next time I'll be teaching you some very interesting spells-"

"Doubt it," Ron mumbled, earning a swat from Hermione.

"But here's a bit of a teaser," Landel finished, raising his wand.

"_Orchideous!"_

A bouquet of flowers emerged from his wand a moment later. The class was less than impressed, but Harry offered a strained smile. Only a few girls murmured their interest.

They quickly collected their things, exiting the room in relief.

"Right, because that's what we should be concerned about. Conjuring flowers," Harry said. "Where's his head at? Doesn't he understand that we're in the middle of a war? It may be just beginning, but it's going to get worse."

"To be honest I don't think he's aware of much that goes on," Hermione said, sitting down beside him for lunch.

"Finally! You admit he's a horrible teacher," Ron said.

Hermione frowned, gripping a roll in her hand, "I never said he _was_ a great teacher, I just said he's not the worst we've ever had."

"Depends on your definition. Last year was just a joke."

"Or a nightmare," Harry said, rubbing the back of his hand subconsciously.

Harry quickly piled his plate, chatter around him breaking out as a number of owls flew down to the tables, dropping the same bulk of papers throughout the students.

"What's all of this? The morning post already arrived," Ron said, looking around in confusion.

An owl swished overhead, dropping something on Hermione's plate.

"You still get the Prophet?" Harry asked, watching as she quickly unwrapped the newspaper from its protective packing. "It's nothing but rubbish now. Or them simply trying to backtrack from last year."

"I want to keep up to date with what's going on, now that they've improved somewhat. Even if it's not entirely truthful, most stories at least have a hint of the truth somewhere, if you look close enough. Besides, if they do start up any sort of nonsense about you again, I want to know."

Harry nodded, turning to eat his food once again.

"It's an urgent story release," Hermione said in concern, her eyes quickly scanning the page.

Harry's interest peaked as he shuffled closer to her.

"What does it say?"

Her face didn't let go of its hard hold as she laid the paper on the table for Harry and Ron to see. Harry's eyes immediately found the bold letters at the top on the page:

_**Hector Robbins Reported Missing, Reports Confirm You-Know-Who Abduction**_

"Who's Hector Robbins?" Harry questioned, but before he could read to find out, Hermione began talking.

"He's an elite employee of the Department of Mysteries."

"Why would Voldemort want to take him?" Ron asked.

"Anyone in that department may have information that he'd want. There's no telling what they research. Was it maybe for information about the prophecy?" Hermione whispered to them, making sure no one nearby could hear her. Not that anyone was paying attention, everyone in the hall was buzzing over the article. "I know you said it smashed Harry, but maybe he knew something about it?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Dumbledore said he was the only one who had heard it. Aside from the Death Eater who reported the information to Voldemort."

Harry's forehead creased as his concentration shifted to the words printed across the page.

_Aurors confirmed early this morning that Hector Robbins has been abducted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mr. Robbins has been missing since his wife reported his disappearance to authorities late Monday night, after he failed to return home from work. Early reports indicated that Mr. Robbins seemed to have disappeared without a trace, until late last night when a source in Haltwhistle (Robbins home) had come forth to authorities; stating he had seen a man of Robbins' description being led by two strange men on the night of his disappearance. Our source told us that he thought Robbins had a large gash on his face, but he couldn't be sure._

_After a detailed description of the abductors, it was reported that Antonin Dolohov was one of the men involved._

"Dolohov?" Ron said vehemently, his face becoming hard. "The bastard who hit Hermione at the Ministry?"

"Yes," Hermione said her hand going unconsciously to her stomach at the name. She stared at Ron's angered face for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the article.

_Why You-Know-Who wanted Robbins still remains a mystery but Aurors remain determinedly active towards the case-_

"They won't find him," Harry said sadly, pushing the article away from him, "If Voldemort wanted him, you can guarantee that he won't let him go." He looked up towards the staff table, Dumbledore missing from his usual high backed chair. "I wonder if Dumbledore knows of anything."

"Probably why he's gone," Hermione offered.

A loud groan from Ron escaped his lips as the food on his plate disappeared in an instant.

"Wha? I'm still eating!"

McGonagall rose, waiting for the talking in the hall to cease before she announced the start of another meeting. The students broke away from their friends, walking to meet their partners with much more ease than it had been the first few meetings. Lavender was at Ron's side in an instant, already gushing to him about her Divination class earlier that day. Bradley came a few seconds later, Hermione and the brunette quickly engaging in an energetic conversation about Ancient Ruins. In a matter of a minute, Harry found himself alone. He stood up, squaring his shoulders as he walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table, halting near a few Hufflepuffs. His eyes scanned the Slytherin table, most of them begrudgingly heading off to meet their partners. His eyes raked the table for a second time, his search coming up short when the mass of blonde hair he sought was nowhere to be seen. Harry picked up his bag hesitantly, still searching the room for Ella as he made his way into the Entrance Hall.

He passed by Hermione and Bradley on their way out the doors, Jared laughing loudly at something Hermione said. She gave him a wide smile before she paused, catching Harry's eye. She gave him a curious glance and gestured behind Bradley's back as to where Ella was. Harry shrugged, spinning around slowly as he looked around before he made his way to the side of the room, leaning up against the wall and waited.

He watched partners come and go, his confusion building the longer he waited. Where was she? He knew she didn't exactly want to do these meetings, he didn't either. But he thought they had both decided that the detentions were much worse. While their last meeting was uncomfortable and awkward, and he'd been angry by the time he left, he thought they had come to a mutual understanding.

He waited until there was no longer any movement in the hall, partners having already decided to spend their time inside the Great Hall or outside enjoying the weather, when he gave up. He pushed himself from the cool stone wall and began the trek back to the common room, his footsteps echoing through the silent halls. He walked off the moving staircase to the seventh floor, contemplating Ella's no show when a hand shot out from a side door, yanking him inside.

Harry stumbled as he was tugged inside, alarmed by the disruption. He didn't have much time to react before the lights in the room flared and he found Ella standing in the middle of the room.

"About time you showed up, I've only been waiting twenty minutes."

Dumbfounded, Harry stared at her while she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a quill and taking a seat. She looked at him expectantly, "Well? Aren't you going to sit down?"

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked, standing where he was.

"_Trying_ to do our assignment so I can leave, an objective in which you aren't being very helpful with."

"I mean why are you up here? I waited for you downstairs-"

"I'd much rather not advertise the fact that we're meeting."

Harry shook his head, "Why?"

Ella sighed, "Look, I love the twenty questions game, but can we just get this over with? I'd love to spend as little time in here with you as I could." At Harry's indignant silence she continued, "Do you have the question sheet?"

Harry reached inside his bag and pulled out the wrinkled question sheet for this meeting's assignment. He handed it to Ella who quickly swished her wand, creating a duplicate before pushing the original back into his hand.

"If you could be an Animagus, what animal would you be and why?" she said, diving into it.

Harry pulled out a chair, not letting her get off so easily. He didn't understand why they had to do these assignments in dusty old classrooms. Why make themselves suffer more than they had to?

"Why are we doing this in here? We should be outside. Or somewhere with ventilation at least," he said, pulling at his tie. The room was so small, just their general body heat was warming it up.

Ella breathed heavily and shut her eyes, "Could you just answer the question?"

"Could you just answer mine?"

Ella put down her quill, hitting it on the table a little harder than necessary.

"I don't want to advertise the fact that we're meeting. I'd never hear the end of it if I said I was agreeing to do these meetings with you. No one exactly understands how awful those detentions were and the fact that I'd rather not subject myself to them again. Happy?"

Harry's eyebrows knitted together, "Why does it matter? It's not like we'd choose to if we had a choice."

"It just does. We're doing them in here, or I suppose we can go back to doing detentions if you really want to. Your choice." She paused for a second, smirking slightly at Harry's silence, "Now can you just answer?"

His anger flickered, not liking the stipulations she put on these assignments. Just like a Malfoy to say her way or no way. He could care less if her Slytherins thought less of her for lowering herself to do the assignments with him.

Still, his answer came rather easily. "A bird of some sort… maybe an owl? Or an eagle. So I could fly and go wherever I want, whenever I want."

Ella jotted down his response, pausing as she thought of her own.

"Some sort of a cat. One that was strong, but could easily sneak through the shadows unnoticed," Ella said.

Harry thought the animal was fitting. Just like a Slytherin to want to be a sneak.

She shook her head at the next one, muttering under her breath, "Who's your favorite band?"

Harry had to agree with her, these questions were incredibly ridiculous at times.

"I'm not sure. Whatever's on the Wireless."

She sighed, "I don't exactly think that answer would suffice. Just pick a band."

"The Dragon Drivers," Harry said, liking the guitar and drum beats.

"The Weird Sisters."

Harry scribbled her answer down, glancing at the sheet to the next question. "Worst homework assignment?"

Ella stared down at the table, tapping the tip of her quill against the desk. "Lockhart had us do a horrible research assignment on him and spent the entire next class period gloating about himself."

Harry involuntarily winced in sympathy. If his detentions with Lockhart were anything to go by, he understood how that felt. Harry thought quickly of his answer, obviously thinking of any of Snape's classes, but he didn't know how well that would go over. Not only would that start something with the girl across from him, but Snape would be reading his answers… who knows what repercussions could come of it.

"The dream journals we had to keep in Divination in third year. Trelawney only wanted exciting, foreboding predictions, so we just made them up most of the time. It was a waste of time."

"What's your favorite Quidditch team?" she asked, not skipping a beat.

Harry shrugged, "Any of England's teams. I like the Arrows quite a bit because their games against the Wasps are pretty exciting to listen to. Or Puddlemere United because Wood made the team."

"As second string reserve for _Puddlemere_… not much to brag about." Ella said, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry jaw tightened for a moment. Wood was a great Keeper, despite his slightly over zealousness for the game. Harry was proud he made it on a team, he deserved it. But of course she couldn't give credit to anyone outside of Slytherin. "How many Slytherins have gone professional lately? In _Quidditch_ at least."

Harry knew he struck a nerve. Ella paused and raised her head, her eyes flashing as she glared at him, "Implying something Potter?"

Harry shrugged nonchalant, knowing she had thought about Death Eaters just as he had inferred. "Of course not, did your mind instinctively go somewhere? What did you think I meant?"

With seemingly great force Ella looked down at her sheet, ignoring him, "I like the Harpies because they can beat a majority of the more arrogant teams. Like the Arrows and Puddlemere. Not that beating them is a very difficult feat."

Harry stared determinedly at his parchment while she read the next question out loud.

"Where's your favorite place at Hogwarts?"

"The Quidditch pitch," Harry answered roughly.

"The Slytherin common room," she said just as curtly back.

"What is your favorite flavor at Fortescue's ice cream parlor?"

"Treacle tart."

"Coconut crisp."

They finished the rest of the questions rather quickly with short, brisk answers. Ella tossed her things in her bag the second her last answer tumbled from her lips.

"Back here on Saturday," was all she said as she slung her bag over her head. Harry opened his mouth to object, ready to challenge her, but she had already walked quickly through the door and out of sight. Harry frowned heavily, heaving a great sigh as he trudged out the door as well. Why could nothing in his life go smoothly?

* * *

"Where have you been all day?"

Ella stopped short as she entered the common room a few hours later, Draco looking at her strangely from a few tables away. Pansy sat uncomfortably close to his left, her fingers lightly stroking his arm. He twitched his arm, her hand retracting only to relocate to his hand a moment later.

She didn't hesitate, "I've been hiding out. Didn't want any of the professors to find me."

"Why not just hide in here?"

"Snape came come in here, can he not?"

Draco nodded, jerking his arm from Pansy's grasp.

"What about you? How was meeting with Lovegood?"

Draco scowled, "Bloody awful, as always. The things she carries on about… I just did my homework."

Ella smirked to herself, sitting down across from him. Blaise entered a moment later, scanning the room until his eye landed on them. He walked towards her, sitting in the vacant seat beside the blonde.

"Draco, Ella, Pansy."

"Blaise," the three of them said in unison.

"How was your day?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She shrugged, "Got some homework done. You?"

"It was good. Grace and I just answered our questions and did homework."

"Grace?" Draco said with a smirk, "First name basis with a Hufflepuff, Zambini?"

Blaise shrugged a little too indifferently, "She's not as bad as the rest of them."

"She's a Hufflepuff… that's bad enough," Pansy complained.

"She's smart, she doesn't hold the same Muggle loving notions as a lot of other students. Not that she hates them either, she's just… politically indifferent. She seems fine to me. I'm looking forward to Saturday's meeting already," he said, sitting as if waiting for some sort of a response he wasn't receiving.

But the topic quickly changed, "Montague wanted me to tell you we have Quidditch practice tonight," Draco said.

Ella's mood increased at the prospect of going for a fly.

"Fantastic," Ella said with some enthusiasm, leaning back into her chair.

"Why are you practicing so late Draco?" Pansy said, "I was looking forward to spending some time with you. Alone. Upstairs."

Ella made a face at the implication, catching Blaise's eye as he suppressed a shudder too.

"Because we have a match against Gryffindor coming up. We should get all the practice we can so we beat them," Draco said vehemently. "I want to make sure we crush Potter and Weasley."

"Just sing a bout of 'Weasley is Our King'. That usually does the trick," Blaise said.

"All I need is the Quaffle in my hand and I'll make him nervous enough within the first five seconds of the match," Ella said confidently. She had no doubt she could easily score on Weasley. It was luck last year that the Gryffindor team had managed to beat them, he had no real talent as a Keeper. She was sure that the only reason he got the position was because Potter was Captain. Anyone with half a brain wouldn't have picked him. She was glad Potter did though, it would make winning a lot easier. And a lot more satisfying.

"Any word from Potter, Ella?" Draco asked suddenly, turning to focus his attention on her.

She shook her head, answering coolly, "No more than you get on a daily basis."

Draco smirked, "I bet it's upsetting him so much to be disappointing his idol headmaster. Do you have detention tonight then?"

Ella hesitated for a moment. She hadn't thought of that. She sat up straight, confidently carrying on. "No, they didn't give us one tonight."

"Why?" Draco asked.

Ella shrugged, busying herself with her bag, "I suppose they want to give us the opportunity to see the 'error in our ways,' " she mocked. She knew that would be enough to throw Draco off. And it was, he nodded a few moments later, going back to complaining about Potter. Ella took this as her chance to avoid any more questions. She stood with her bag, pushing her hair behind her ear, "I'm going to head up to the dormitory."

"Why, it's only six? What about practice?" Draco said, his eyes wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm still going. Just, ah, not feeling the greatest. Figured I'd go lie down for a while."

"Oh, alright," Draco said, turning to Blaise. "Want to play a game or something?"

Blaise was still focused on Ella however, "I hope you feel better soon. Get some rest."

Ella gave the smallest of frowns at his response, not used to his friendly attitude, if you could even call it that. She wondered what brought it about.

"Thanks."

Ella trekked up to her dorm and flung herself back onto her bed, staring up at the canopy. She closed her eyes as the comfort of the bed relaxed her tense body. The assignment with Potter had gone off easily enough, though he irritated her to no end. Who was he to try to say where they'd do their meetings? She would do them wherever she damn well please and he'd comply if he didn't want to do anymore detentions. Which he did, she had known that Potter wouldn't put up much of a fight, he never did. She flipped onto her side, irritation still smoldering under the surface from his comments, especially the implications that she knew he made on purpose. Following the Dark Lord's ideals was a respectable cause. Magic should be kept within the bloodlines of the magical community with no outside defect. Purebloods had the right to learn magic, Mudbloods didn't.

As irritated as she was with the black haired boy, she was thankful that they had gotten into some sort of a rhythm. She wondered how long the professors were going to insist upon this ridiculous bonding. This last assignment with Potter had gone by civilly enough, but she wouldn't hold her breath forever. Having a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together was bad enough, but a Potter and a Malfoy… She just couldn't wait to be done with them.

* * *

**A/N: **Just have to say, thank you all for the awesome reviews! Last chapter was the most I ever received for an update, and I love that you are all intrigued by the story. This chapter was a little tougher for me to write, just because I was adding things that will have a bigger emphasis later on in the story and was trying to build Harry and Ella's tension filled relationship some more. So nothing too terribly exciting happened.

I don't want to give too much away from questions asked in reviews, but yes, Blaise likes Ella. More time will be spent in that area in upcoming chapters. As for what Draco will do when Ella's world is eventually turned upside down, and what Voldemort plans to do will still have to remain a mystery, but it's all in the works!


End file.
